Une Histoire Infinie
by lily7807
Summary: Edward avait prévu de quitter Bella, mais lorsqu'il apprend qu'elle compte se tuer, il ne peut se résoudre à la laisser faire. D'autres épreuves seront là pour notre couple. Bella/Edward
1. Prologue

Voilà ma première Story concernant Twilight, j'espère que vous aimerez, laissez vos avis si vous voulez une suite. A très bientôt à tous.

* * *

**Prologue**

J'avançais dans la forêt sans faire attention où mes pieds pouvaient bien me mener, je ne voulais même pas faire attention. Pourquoi avait t'il agit ainsi, pour avait t'il fallu qu'il me quitte et me laisse ainsi. Même si j'avais voulu le rattraper, je n'aurais pas réussi. C'est vrai, qu'étais-je d'autre qu'une simple humaine à ses yeux ? Je me le demandais aujourd'hui si il m'avait vraiment aimé, et cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé : « Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella ! ».

Cette phrase m'avait brisé le cœur qui était encore lourd dans ma si petite poitrine, je n'arrivais pas à assimilé ce qu'il m'avait dit. Pourquoi avait t'il fallu que cette coupure gâche tout ? Moi, la reine des gaffes, j'avais tout gâché.

Je continuais à avancer dans cette forêt, le temps me paraissait filer à une vitesse folle, il faisait nuit. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais, mais j'étais sur que cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps. Arriverais je jusqu'à une falaise d'où je pourrais me suicider ? Une falaise assez haute pour que le choc me tue d'un seul coup et que je ne souffre pas ? Voilà ce dont j'avais envie en cet instant, mourir, perdre la vie que j'avais gardé si longtemps grâce à Edward… Pourquoi prononçais-je son nom ? Cela ne faisait que me rappeler la douleur qu'il avait osé m'infliger en partant ainsi, sans rien dire, et sans rien faire… Pas même un regard. Rien …

Je finis par arriver à un endroit que j'aurais reconnu entre mille, une clairière, notre clairière… L'endroit où tout avait commencé entre nous, l'endroit où tout finirait.

Je lui avais fait la promesse de rester en vie, c'était vrai, mais pourrais je respecter cette promesse faite alors que je marchais vers l'endroit où mon cœur avait commencé à battre réellement ? J'avançais, jusqu'au moment où mes jambes ne me supportait plus, et alors, je m'écroulais sur l'herbe verte de la clairière, me recroquevillant en position fœtale. Peut être que je m'en remettrais un jour, ou alors, je me laisserais mourir ici, sans que personne ne sache ce que je deviendrais.

Charlie, Renée, Jessica… tous ces gens n'étais plus dans ma tête, tout ce qui importait avait quitté mon esprit, j'allais me laisser mourir, ici et maintenant. Il avait voulu m'abandonner, j'allais alors moi aussi l'abandonner, maintenant…

* * *


	2. La promesse

**Merci aux trois reviewers pour mon prologue, voici maintenant mon 2ème chapitre**

**

* * *

**

**2 – La promesse**

J'étais toujours allongée dans l'herbe gelée de la clairière, que faisais-je à cet endroit à un moment pareil ? Je commençais à l'ignorer, car la mémoire me quittait à chaque minute, peut être étais je à cet instant en passe de devenir folle ? Car n'était t'il pas fou de croire aux vampires comme j'y croyais ? N'était t'il pas fou d'être tombé amoureuse d'un homme qui n'en était pas réellement un ? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête qui pourtant me semblait de plus en plus vide à chaque instant qui s'écoulait. Je voyais déjà le jour se lever, aucun bruit alentour ne résonnait, j'allais peut être obtenir ce que je souhaitais ? Mourir devait être une nouvelle façon de vivre, j'allais le découvrir, plus que quelques jours et je saurais enfin ce que c'est que de mourir et d'atteindre le paradis, s'il y en avait un, et si mon âme n'avait pas été damnée d'avoir aimé un vampire dès le début. Je me laissais aller au sommeil, n'écoutant plus mon cœur, ou plus exactement ne l'entendant plus distinctement. Il cessait de battre, volé par l'unique propriétaire qu'il avait…

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que je ne reprenne conscience, je n'étais plus dans la belle clairière, mais belle et bien dans mon lit, qui avait osé m'arracher à mon endroit de deuil, qui avait osé m'empêcher de mourir au soleil ? J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux, autour de moi, tout m'étais familier ou presque, même la voix de mon père qui résonna m'étais familière, quoi de plus normal ?

- Bella ? Bella tu m'entends, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi es tu partie ? Tu aurais pu te faire attaquer ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

J'essayais de revenir à la réalité, d'imaginé ce qui avait bien pu arriver entre le moment où j'étais allongé dans la clairière, et ce moment là où je me trouvais dans mon lit, avec mon père à côté, ne disant plus un mot de plus.

- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Protestai-je en le regardant

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je t'ai ramené figure toi, ton petit ami m'a laissé un mot, il savait que tu irais à la clairière, il m'a même laissé un plan !

- Tu as vu Edward ? Il t'a dit où j'étais ?

J'étais d'un coup sortie de ma léthargie, était ce parce qu'enfin, je percevais une lueur d'espoir ? Un espoir infime qu'il veuille de moi de nouveau et que la veille ne soit qu'un cauchemar qui ne recommencerait plus jamais ? J'espérais tant, et pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et mon père ne tarda pas à me le dire …

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu !! Mais il avait l'air paniqué ! Ce qu'il disait n'était pas très cohérent avec ce que tu avais écrit ! Vous n'étiez plus ensembles et il s'inquiétait, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a violé, il a osé te frapper ?

- Non !! Il … il a rompu avec moi … Il ne veut plus de moi !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai compris lorsque je lui ai parlé, il était tellement inquiet, je sais que votre histoire ne me regarde pas, mais que s'est t'il passé Bella ?

- Je… depuis quand tu t'intéresse à moi ?

- Depuis toujours Bella, je sais que je ne suis pas le père parfait, mais tu peux me parler !

- Il m'a quitté papa ! Il est partit, avec sa famille !

- Bon, tu ne veux pas en parler, je suis d'accord, mais il ne peut pas être partit comme ca, sans laisser d'adresse, pourquoi aurait t'il appelé pour me dire où tu te trouvais sinon ? demandait mon père

La réponse à cette question m'était inconnu, pourquoi avait t'il voulu que mon père me trouve ? Pourquoi n'avait t'il pas accepté que je meurs alors que quelques part, c'est ce qu'il avait provoqué en s'éloignant de moi, en me laissant… Mais qu'avais je décidé dans la forêt ? J'avais bien décidé de mourir, de mettre fin aux jours qu'il aurait pu me rester. Alice avait du tout découvrir, et elle avait tout dit à Edward, voilà pourquoi maintenant je reposais dans mon lit, bien au chaud avec mon père s'inquiétant et ses rides se faisant de plus en plus marqués.

- Il, il voulait simplement que tu me ramènes en vie, ce que tu as fait …

- Bien sure que je l'ai fait, tu ne crois pas que je t'aurais laissé dans cette clairière ?

- Tu aurais du, cela aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde !

La colère et la tristesse montait en moi, pourquoi avait t'il fallu qu'Alice voit ce qui allait m'arriver ? Pourquoi avait t'il fallu qu'Edward prévienne mon père ? Pourquoi avait t'il fallu que mon père m'empêche de mourir et de me libérer de cette douleur lancinante dans le cœur ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser mourir Bella ? Lorsqu'Edward à appelé, je m'apprêtais déjà à partir à ta recherche dans les bois avec Sam Uley ! Lorsque j'ai su où te trouver, je n'ai plus eu besoin de lui, mais Jacob s'inquiétait de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que tu ailles dans une clairière si éloignée !

- Je voulais mourir ! Voilà ce que je voulais papa !

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Bella, tu ne voulais pas mourir, ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon te quitte qu'il faut que tu te mettes dans des états pareils !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais papa ? Sais-tu ce que je ressens ? T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que ta fille pouvait ressentir pour le garçon en question ? Et ce que maintenant elle ressent alors qu'il l'a quitté pour toujours ?

Mon père resta sans voix, je l'avais cherché en étant aussi peu aimable avec lui. Nous n'avions jamais été proches, et il ne pouvait me reprocher de ne vouloir me confier à lui. Cependant, Edward venait de me briser le cœur, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant non plus. Je voulais juste mourir, ce n'était pas grand-chose, il aurait du accepter de me laisser le choix de ma mort. Mais voilà, on ne mourrait pas comme on voulait lorsque la sœur de votre ex … ce mot me fit mal, mais je continuais dans mes pensées, lorsque la sœur de votre ex était une extralucide. Je savais que j'avais fait la promesse à Edward que je resterais en vie et que je ne ferais rien de stupide, mais voilà, il était partit, et en partant, il avait perdu tout droit de dire ce que je devais faire ou pas. J'aurais certainement pu entendre tout un tas de répliques de sa part, cinglante pour la plupart ou me disant qu'une promesse était une promesse. Mais lui, avait t'il respecté la promesse qu'il m'avait faite peu avant le bal de promo ? A l'époque, il m'avait promit que jamais il ne me quitterait, que tant que j'aurais besoin de lui, il serait là, qu'il veillerait sur moi autant que j'en avais besoin… Mais il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse, et je crois qu'il était hors de question que je respecte la mienne. J'allais mourir, j'allais trouver un moyen de mourir sans que personne ne le sache, même pas Alice, je ferais tout pour changer mes décision, pour brouiller les pistes. Il avait voulu me quitter pour me protéger, il allait découvrir que seule sa présence pouvait me protéger, non son absence. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que mon père me regardait bizarrement, allait t'il se jeter sur moi pour voir si je n'avais pas de la fièvre ? Allait t'il trouver quelques chose à me répondre ?

- Bella, je ne sais peut être pas ce que tu ressens parce que je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais je sais ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé par celui qu'on aime ! Et même si j'aurais souhaité que jamais cela ne t'arrive, il faudra que tu t'en relève Bella, tu pourras continuer à vivre sans lui, ce n'est pas le seule garçon sur terre.

- C'est le seul que j'aime, le seul que j'aimerais de toute ma vie !

- Ne dit pas cela ma Bella, tu ne le sais peut être pas encore, mais quelqu'un d'autre entrera un jour dans ton cœur, et Edward s'effacera, tout doucement !

Je sortis de mes gonds, comment pouvait-il me parler d'Edward comme cela ? Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, c'était vrai, mais moi je l'aimais, mon père ne pouvait t'il pas simplement respecté cela ?

- Laisse-moi papa ! Lançais-je à mon père interloqué

- Mais Bella ?

- Sors de ma chambre maintenant !

Il ne s'imposa pas, et sortit de ma chambre, c'était ce que j'aimais avec Charlie, il ne s'attardait jamais quand on lui demandait de partir. C'est alors que le mal revint en moi comme si l'on m'avait injecté la douleur en plein cœur. Mes larmes revinrent sur mes joues, c'était la réalité, il était partie, il ne reviendrait jamais… Je regardais tout d'un coup dans mon lecteur CD, j'avais besoin d'entendre sa chanson, ma berceuse, celle qui me ferait penser qu'il était toujours là, près de moi. Mais rien ! Il n'y avait plus rien dans ma chambre qui pourrait me faire penser à lui… _« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister » _

Je pleurais, je voulais m'arrêter, mais n'en trouvais pas la force, il m'avait promis de rester toujours auprès de moi, il m'avait trahis et j'allais faire la même chose, c'est ainsi que je voyais la vie maintenant. J'entendais encore la voix d'Edward : _« Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella ». _Comment avait t'il osé dire une chose pareille ? Si un jour je le recroisais, il allait souffrir lui aussi. Les promesses étaient faites pour être respecté, il n'avait pas respecté la sienne, et j'hésitais maintenant entre ne pas respecter la mienne et le faire souffrir comme il me faisait souffrir si un jour, il réapparaissait, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que les deux choses étaient reliés, bientôt, je le saurais…

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews et de dire si vous souhaitez que je continue**


	3. Vivre Ou Survivre ?

**Merci pour vos reviews une fois de plus, j'espère que vous continuerez à en laisser, et en échange, je continuerais à écrire assez rapidement. J'aime écrire, et j'espère que vous aimez ma façon d'écrire. Désolée par avance des fautes d'orthographes, elles ne sont pas volontaires.**

* * *

**3 – Vivre ou survivre ?**

Point de vue Edward :

Je marchais, ou plutôt, je courrais à une vitesse folle dans la forêt, plus vite je m'éloignerais de Forks, et plus vite j'arriverais enfin à reprendre conscience à revivre. Mais plus je m'éloignais, plus je me sentais mal, où était Bella, tiendrait t'elle la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite ? Ou alors se laisserait-t'elle mourir pour se venger de ma trahison. Je l'aimais tellement que je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Une vie sans monstre de mon espèce, une vie entourée d'humain qui lui donnerait une vie heureuse. Peut être même qu'un jour, elle se marierait à Mike. Cette idée m'arracha une grimace, comment pouvais-je l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre alors que si j'avais pu rêver, cela n'aurait été que d'elle dans mes bras pour l'éternité. Il fallait que je me fixe un autre objectif, le premier qui m'était venu à l'esprit était de retrouver Victoria, de la dépecer et ainsi occuper mon temps à autre chose qu'à la pensée de Bella dans de mauvaises postures. Cela faisait maintenant 24 heures que je l'avais quitté, que je l'avais abandonné dans la forêt seule. Alice me l'avait dit, elle m'avait dit qu'elle se laisserait mourir, et j'imaginais que c'était quelques choses de normal, si j'avais pu le faire, je me serais sans doute laissé mourir aussi, mais ce n'était pas facile de se laisser mourir lorsqu'on était un vampire… J'avais dû appeler le père de Bella, pour qu'il trouve Bella dans la clairière, dans notre clairière. L'endroit où Alice avait vu Bella pousser son dernier souffle. J'espère que maintenant elle était dans son lit et reposait paisiblement, je savais que Charlie prendrait soin de Bella, ils n'étaient pas proches tous les deux, mais je savais que Charlie ferait tout pour que Bella se reprenne. Peut être même pour qu'elle me haïsse.

Je finis par m'arrêter, mon mobile vibrait dans ma poche, peut être était-ce un appel de Bella ? Pourquoi espérais-je qu'elle m'appelle alors que j'avais changé de numéro pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me joindre ? Pour que cela fasse comme si _« Je n'avais jamais existé »_. Non, ce devait être Alice. Bella allait t'elle encore tenter quelques choses pour mettre fin à ses jours ? Pour me faire souffrir indirectement, sans le savoir ? Je regardais l'appelant, et je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était Alice. Celle-ci était en route pour aller chez les Denali durant quelques temps. Si elle m'appelait, c'est qu'il se passait quelques choses.

- Allo ? Répondis-je

- Edward, elle va recommencer !

- Cesse de la regarder Alice ! Elle changera d'avis !

- Non Edward, elle va se laisser mourir si tu n'y retourne pas !

- Je ne peux pas y retourner, je dois faire comme si je n'avais jamais exister, c'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux pour elle !

- Ne dis pas cela Edward, tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aime et que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a choisit de devenir comme nous que tu es un danger pour elle !

- Si justement, je suis un danger pour elle !! Et cela risque bien de la tuer maintenant !

- Ce qui va la tuer, c'est si tu ne reviens pas près d'elle !

- Je ne peux pas, je dois faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé, je le lui ai promis !

- Tout comme tu lui avais promis de ne jamais la quitter, et c'est la chose que tu viens de faire ! Cela risque de la tuer je te le répète !

- Je ne retournerais pas à Forks !

- Je t'aurais prévenu Edward, si jamais elle meurt, se sera complètement de ta faute, et tu auras l'éternité pour payer cet acte d'abandon que tu a fais envers elle !

- Je le sais ! Mais les Volturi se chargeront de moi si besoin est !

- Ne dis pas cela, tu pourrais tout empêcher si tu n'étais pas si entêté !

- Je ne suis pas entêté ! Je veux qu'elle vive une vie d'humaine, c'est tout !

- Et en tant qu'humaine, il ne lui sera pas compliqué de se tuer, je peux te l'assurer !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Médicament et Alcool, tu connais ?

- Elle n'oserait jamais, et Charlie ne la laisserait jamais faire !

Je réfléchissais, était t'il déjà trop tard pour que je la rejoigne et que je l'empêche de faire une chose qui la tuerait sans problème ? Elle était si fragile en tant qu'humaine, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'y retourner si elle décidait d'en finir avec la vie tout cela par ma faute. J'étais maintenant aux frontières du Mexique, je pouvais continuer ma route ou alors faire marche arrière, mais arriverais-je à temps pour sauver Bella si elle avait décidé d'en finir maintenant avec la vie ?

- Charlie ne pourra pas rester auprès d'elle indéfiniment Edward, il sera obligé de partir travailler, et quand il partira, ce sera la meilleure occasion qu'elle trouvera.

- Je trouverais un moyen de l'en empêcher ! Et sans y retourner !

- Alors trouve vite, parce que je crois qu'elle est bel et bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses appeler Charlie cette fois, il ne te croira pas si tu lui dis qu'elle compte s'empoisonner toute seule !

- Je trouverais une autre solution !

- Tu devrais simplement y retourner Edward, la sauver toi-même !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas faire cela !

- Alors je ne te préviendrais pas lorsqu'elle ne sera plus parmi nous !

- Elle le sera toujours, elle ne mourra pas !!

Je coupais la communication et balançait le téléphone contre un arbre. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait t'il bien faire à Alice que je retourne ou pas près de Bella. Elle savait elle aussi que c'était mieux pour Bella que je reste loin d'elle. Et pourtant, arriverait-elle à vivre sans moi ? Ou ne ferait t'elle que survivre jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte, pauvre humaine qu'elle était… Je ne pouvais volontairement la laisser se tuer, je l'aimais bien trop pour cela. Pourquoi avais je balancer le téléphone, comment communiqué avec quelqu'un de Forks maintenant ? Il ne me restait qu'une solution, retourner là bas, et empêcher Bella de faire quelques choses d'irréparable, quelque chose qui me tuerait de l'intérieur…

Point de vue Bella :

C'est avec beaucoup de mal que je me levais de mon lit, je n'étais pourtant pas encore tout à fait vieille, je venais à peine d'atteindre mes dix huit ans, mais la douleur dans ma poitrine était encore telle que je ne voulais pas avancer. Je voulais simplement mourir, encore aujourd'hui. Cela faisait 24 heures qu'Ed… qu'il m'avait laissé dans les bois, toutes seule, et maintenant, j'avais décidé ce qu'il me restait à faire. J'allais rompre ma promesse comme il avait rompu la sienne. J'allais me tuer, faire un acte stupide comme il avait si bien su me l'interdire la veille. Charlie avait du sortir, il travaillait et devait prendre son poste. Il ne m'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le convaincre que je ne bougerais pas et que je ne ferais pas quelques choses d'insensé. Il était si ignorant parfois, c'était dommage, il finirait par me perdre, et en fait, je ne m'en voulais même pas de lui infliger cela. Tout ce qui m'importait pour l'instant c'était d'en finir avec mes jours, ceux-ci n'avaient plus aucune importance pour moi ! J'allais mourir indubitablement, et personne ne m'en empêcherait. Je savais à quelle heure rentrerais Charlie, dans environ deux heures, j'avalerais mes médicaments dans une heure et demie ainsi qu'une bonne dose de la bouteille de vodka qui trainait dans la cuisine. Comme cela, Charlie me verrait encore éveillé lorsqu'il rentrerait, je prétexterais simplement que je ne me sentais pas bien, il me laisserait aller dormir, et je pourrais m'éteindre lentement, dans mon sommeil, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Même pas lui, l'objet de tous mes désirs et aussi de mes démons, l'homme qui avait osé me faire tant de mal. Je savais que c'était une faiblesse de ne vouloir vivre sans lui. Mais aurait-ce été vivre ? J'avais plus l'impression que je survivrais seulement, et survivre me mènerais jusqu'à la mort, car sans lui, je ne survivrais pas bien longtemps…

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par le téléphone, était ce lui qui m'appelait pour me dire de ne pas faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Etait ce Alice qui avait vu ce que j'avais décidé et qui l'avait prévenu pour qu'il m'appelle et m'empêche de faire une chose pareille ? Cela m'était bien égal. Je me dirigeais vers le téléphone, et enclenchait le répondeur. La personne laissa donc un message :

_« Bella, tu réponds, c'est Edward… »_

Je décrochais sans plus de cérémonie, je n'avais pu m'en empêcher, je lui en voulais, mais je l'aimais quand même, et sa douce voix était pour moi un trop grand réconfort pour que je la laisse s'éloigner…

- Edward … chuchotais je, à mi voix.

- Tu ne feras pas cela Bella !

- Tu n'es plus en position de me dire ce que je ferais ou pas ! Répondis-je du tac au tac. Il m'avait quitté, j'avais beau être mal, je ne lui faciliterais pas la tache !

- Tu ne feras pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ! répétait-il

- Tu m'as quitté, tu n'as plus le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas !

- Si j'en ai le droit, et cela parce que tu me l'as promis !

- Tout comme tu m'as promis que jamais tu ne me laisserais, mais tu vois, tu n'es plus là, et plus jamais tu ne le seras, alors peu importe que moi je sois sur cette terre ou pas…

Je raccrochais brutalement le téléphone, ne voulant pas l'entendre d'avantage, je lui avais promis que je resterais en vie, mais je ne lui avais pas indiqué pendant combien de temps. Et le suicide par médicament n'était pas un acte si stupide que cela. J'allais en finir, bien avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vivre sans lui. Pas plus que je n'avais l'intention de survivre pendant encore très longtemps. Avec lui, j'avais été Bella Swan, sans lui, j'étais redevenue Isabella Swan, insignifiante et fade jeune fille. J'allais lui montrer que je n'étais pas si faible que cela sans lui, j'allais lui montrer que j'étais capable de rompre ma promesse.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que mes deux objectifs allaient être atteins, en mettant fin à mes jours, je romprais ma promesse et en même temps, je le ferais souffrir, tout ce qu'il fallait pour reposer en paix. J'aurais ma vengeance et je pourrais enfin ne plus sentir mon cœur se casser dans ma poitrine… C'était décidé, je ne survivrais pas sans Edward…

* * *

**A vous de laisser des reviews maintenant**

**Bella ira t'elle jusqu'au bout de sa décision ? Edward décidera t'il de revenir à Forks pour la sauver connaissant alors ce que cela impliquera ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode.**


	4. Juste à temps

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir. Je sais que j'aime bien laisser du suspense, se sera souvent comme ça, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps durera la fiction, mais j'aime beaucoup écrire, donc, pour l'instant, des chapitres arriveront régulièrement. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**4 – Juste à temps**

Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait appelé, et depuis, plus aucun bruit, plus aucun son n'était parvenu dans la maison. Il n'avait pas rappelé. C'était mieux ainsi, lorsque j'aurais accomplit l'acte que je m'apprêtais à accomplir, il serait trop tard pour lui de venir me sauver. Il me verrait alors, aussi froide que lui, et surement aussi pâle que lui… Je préparais soigneusement ce dont j'avais besoin, deux boite de calmant serait amplement suffisant, j'étais déjà mal en point. Je sortais également la bouteille de Vodka du placard, je regardais le placard, j'avais le choix entre la vodka et le whisky, finalement, la vodka était un très bon choix, je resterais sur celui là. Je m'asseyais à la table de la cuisine repensant aux paroles d'Edward, « Tu me l'as promis ». Croyait t'il qu'avec cette promesse, je n'oserais pas aller plus loin ? Que je n'oserais pas mettre fin à mes jours ? C'était à lui qu'il faudrait qu'il s'en prenne lorsqu'il recevrait un appel de mon père ou de qui que ce soit d'autre qui lui dirait que la femme qu'il avait aimé n'était plus à cause de sa trahison.

J'étais partagé entre colère et tristesse, il m'avait tout volé, mon cœur, mon âme et tout ce qui faisait partie de moi. Pourquoi avait t'il décidé de faire une chose pareille ? Je l'aimais tellement, cet amour qu'on avait partagé était si inconditionnel que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier, peut être était ce normal après seulement une journée passée loin de lui… Je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais c'était lui qui avait activé la machine infernale, j'allais donc la couper, pour toujours… Le temps imparti c'était écoulé, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire ce que j'avais décidé. J'y arriverais, et je ne me raterais pas, parce que c'était ce que j'avais décidé. Et cette fois, je n'avais pas besoin d'Edward pour réalisé ce que j'avais décidé…

Je remplis un verre d'au moins trente centilitres de vodka, j'ouvris les flacons de calmants, les regardant. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. J'allais quitter ce monde pour de bon, et cette fois, Edward ne me sauverait pas parce qu'il m'avait tout simplement abandonné, et cela pour toujours. Je n'avais plus à chercher où était le mal et où était le bien. Pour ce que je savais, le mal qu'Edward m'avait fait était tel que je ne m'en remettrais jamais et que donc, je n'avais pas besoin de vivre. C'est donc avec des larmes sur les joues que j'attrapais les calmants que j'enfournais par poignées de 5 dans ma bouche. J'arrivai rapidement à bout de la bouteille, et des calmants. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le retour de mon père. Je dissimulai la bouteille juste avant que celui-ci ne franchisse la porte, ainsi que les deux boites de calmant maintenant vides.

- Bonsoir Bella !

- Bonsoir Char… papa, finissais-je par dire, il avait bien le droit à un dernier mot d'affection de ma part.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Tu vas mieux ?

- Non, peut être demain, je vais retourner me coucher, je suis fatigué.

- Tu es sure que ca va ?

- Oui, je vais bien papa ! Je veux juste dormir !

- Alors va te reposer, mais il faudra qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vois bien que cela ne va pas, et s'il le faut, je t'emmènerais voir un psychologue, cela t'aidera.

- La seule personne qui pourrait m'aider est partie papa, pour toujours, il m'a abandonné et ne reviendra jamais et, même si je sais que tu n'as jamais compris mon histoire avec lui, je l'aimais, et je croyais qu'il m'aimait aussi, mais les choses changent parfois…

- Je n'ai jamais accepté cette relation parce qu'elle était dénué de sens Bella, tu te rends compte que dès qu'il est dans les parages tu te retrouve soit sous une voiture soit dans un hôpital à travers une fenêtre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne peux pas juger tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir à chaque fois, et quel rôle a joué Edward.

- Non, je ne le sais pas, mais je ne tarderais pas à le découvrir, car on en reparlera Bella.

- Si tu le dis… murmurais je très bas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- Va te reposer maintenant

- Très bien papa, je t'aime

Ce qui était vrai, malgré nos différences et le peu de temps que l'on avait passé ensembles en 18 ans, j'aimais mon père, et j'espérais qu'il se remettrait de ma mort. Mais les dés étaient lancés, il était hors de questions que je les rattrape. Je montais les escaliers et arrivais jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, regardant le plafond, j'allais attendre que la mort vienne, c'était la seule chose qui me restait à faire maintenant.

Beaucoup de moment traversèrent alors mon esprit, des moments de joie, des moments où il était là, près de moi. Je me souvenais encore de ce moment, la première fois qu'il m'avait embrassé, son souffle froid contre mes lèvres chaud, ses mots si doux à mes oreilles : _« Ne bouge pas »._ Je n'avais pas eu envie de bouger, et même si j'en avais eu envie, je ne l'aurais pas fait, cela avait été le premier vrai baisé de ma vie d'adolescente, le premier d'un être que j'aimais et qui m'aimait également, même si maintenant, je me demandais s'il m'avait véritablement aimé.

J'avais bien d'autres souvenirs en tête, des souvenirs incroyables de notre randonnée en forêt par exemple, à ce moment là, je venais de découvrir qu'Edward était un sang froid, un vampire, et je découvrais également qu'il était épris de moi tout comme j'étais éprise de lui. Je me voyais encore le regardant dans les yeux quand il me disait : _« Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau »_. Et je rétorquais « _Quel imbécile cet agneau_ ». Avant qu'il ne réponde à son tour « _Quel fou, ce lion… quel masochiste…_ ». Cette petite escapade dans la forêt avait été le début de notre histoire, et la fin s'était faites également dans la forêt, peut être était ce le signe qu'Edward avait voulu laissé, que mon ange avait voulu que je garde en mémoire.

Je m'évadais, je sentais que mon petit cocktail commençait à faire son effet, à m'aider à m'endormir, lentement. Je savais que bientôt, je ne me souviendrais de rien, mon ange, sa famille, tout serait terminé. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. Avant de m'abandonner complètement dans mon éternité, je décidais d'écrire un mot à Charlie, et Renée… Mes parents, ceux qui m'avaient permis de rencontrer Edward même s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès. Je me levais difficilement atteignant mon bureau et prit du papier ainsi qu'un crayon.

_« Papa, Maman, si vous avez trouvé cette lettre, c'est que probablement, je m'en suis allée pour un monde meilleur, un monde dans lequel la souffrance n'est plus et dans lequel peut être je trouverais la paix de l'âme que j'aspirais tant à trouver parmi les êtres humains ou pas. Je ne m'étendrais que sur une chose, je vous aimerais toujours, et de là où je reposerais, je serais toujours près de vous, près de l'amour que vous m'avez donné. J'aimerais juste vous dire de ne pas vous en vouloir, et de ne pas en vouloir à Edward, il m'a aimé, et je n'ai surement pas su l'aimer assez en retour. Je ne suis pas certaines de tout ce que j'affirme car déjà, je pars, je m'évanouis dans un monde inconnu, que je ne voulais pas connaitre si tôt, mais qui je suis sure m'accueillera comme je le souhaite… Adieu… Je vous aime, Votre fille… BELLA »_

C'est ainsi que tout se terminait. Je n'avais plus la force d'en écrire une autre, une pour celui qui même s'il m'avait fait souffrir j'aimais de tout mon être. J'espérais qu'il trouverait quelqu'un un jour et qu'il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs une seconde fois. J'avais voulu l'aimer, mais notre amour avait été voué à l'échec dès le début. Maintenant, je m'en allais.

Je me levais de ma chaise, la tête me tournait, je n'allais certainement pas tarder à m'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil, un sommeil qui j'espère me réunirait à l'homme que j'aime dans un rêve éternel. Je sentais les forces m'abandonner, et je me rendis compte que mes jambes avaient décidé qu'elles ne me porteraient pas jusqu'à mon lit, je m'écroulais donc, sans pourtant atteindre le sol, pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix retentisse dans le lointain.

- Bella, je t'en pris, ne me quitte pas murmurait sa douce voix à mon oreille dans un souffle glacial.

J'entendais très peu cette voix, et pourtant, je savais que c'était celle de mon ange, il était revenu pour moi, et s'il avait pu pleurer, je suis sure que des larmes auraient inondées ses joues. J'entendais le sanglot dans sa voix, dans sa gorge. Mais il était arrivé trop tard, j'allais mourir.

- Bella, je t'aime, pourquoi as-tu fait cela, pourquoi fallait t'il que tu avales ces pilules, tu es stupide…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une accusation, mais il était brisé, je l'entendais, tout comme j'entendais qu'il me déplaçait, je ne voulais pas qu'il me sauve, une fois cela fait, il partirait, de nouveau, et me laisserait seule une fois de plus…

- Non Edward, ne me sauve pas, laisse moi …

Si j'avais pu, je me serais débattu, mais je ne le pouvais pas, les forces m'avaient abandonné, alors, la voix de mon père résonna en écho.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pose tout de suite Bella ! Comment es tu entré dans la maison ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps Charlie, si jamais je ne l'emmène pas à l'hôpital tout de suite, elle mourra.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Allez voir sur son bureau, elle vous a laissé une gentille petite lettre…

- Mais …

Je n'entendais pas la dernière phrase de mon père, mais sentait le vent dans mes cheveux, Edward allait m'emmener à l'hôpital par le moyen le plus rapide qu'il connaisse, ses propres jambes. Il allait me sauver, mais je ne le voulais pas…

- Non Edward, laisse moi mourir, ne me rend pas mon cœur pour me le reprendre une fois de plus …

- Je ne te volerais plus jamais ton cœur Bella, tu es à moi pour l'éternité, mais ne meurt pas.

- Transforme moi alors…

- Non, pas comme ca Bella …

Je perdis connaissance à cet instant là, alors que je voyais de grande lumière blanche autour de moi. Aucune douleur, plus rien…

* * *

**Alors d'après vous, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite ? Edward transformera t'il Bella pour la sauver ? Bella a voulu se venger, est ce que cela changera quelques choses dans sa relation avec Edward s'il reste ? **

**Laissez des reviews, la suite arrivera ...**


	5. Le réveil

**Plus j'écris et plus j'ai de reviews, je suis trop contente que mon histoire vous plaise, je m'excuse pour ce suspens en fin de chaque épisode, mais, il faut bien un peu d'intérêt dans une fiction, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos gentilles reviews, désolée à la personne que j'ai fait pleurer, j'aime beaucoup écrire et surtout faire passer les sentiments, alors au moins, j'aurais réussi pour une personne ^^. **

* * *

**5 – Le réveil**

POV Edward

Je la regardais dormir, d'après les médecins, elle était tirée d'affaire. Merci au lavage d'estomac et aux médicaments pour éviter qu'elle souffre. J'avais prévenu mon père, lui avait demandé de venir au plus vite, mais se trouvant déjà en Alaska, il ne pourrait être là avant plusieurs heures. Bella avait décidé d'en finir avec la vie, et comme l'avait dit Alice, c'était de ma faute. Comment avais je pu croire que Bella continuerait sa vie sans moi ? J'aurais du le savoir, et je l'aurais su si j'avais pu entendre ses pensées profondes. Ce qui m'avait été impossible alors. Et qui me serait sans doute impossible pour toujours. Je regardais Bella dormir, les médecins la disaient hors de danger, et pourtant, son cœur battait vraiment très lentement à cet instant.

Je me demandais comment j'avais pu la quitter, un ange si beau lorsqu'il dort, un ange qui me faisait tellement de bien lorsque je la voyais. J'en oubliais complètement ma soif, comment pourrais je y penser dans un moment pareil ? Alors que ma seule et unique raison de vivre reposait dans un lit d'hôpital par ma faute ? Je caressais sa main, espérant qu'elle sente ma présence. Qu'elle ne la rejeté pas. Elle avait voulu me faire souffrir, je l'avais sentit, pas comme quand j'entends les pensées, mais j'étais certains qu'elle avait voulu m'infliger la même douleur que je lui avais infligé quelques jours plus tôt. Carlisle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il serait sans doute accompagné d'Alice, et du reste de la famille, peut être même de Rosalie ? Je n'en savais rien, et franchement, pour l'instant, cela ne m'intéressait pas. Le père de Bella était arrivée à l'hôpital peu de temps après moi, il n'avait pas posé de question sur le moyen de locomotion que j'avais utilisé. J'en fus reconnaissant même si je savais que cela ne me sortirais pas d'affaire pour la suite. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Bella dormait paisiblement. Charlie avait du partir quelques instants pour demander à son adjoint de prendre la relève pour la journée, le temps que tout aille mieux pour sa fille. Je savais que lorsqu'il reviendrait, se serait ma fête, qu'il me crierait dessus et tout ce qui s'ensuit, mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais réussi à sauver Bella, c'était la seule chose qui importait pour l'instant à mes yeux. Ce n'était pas une dispute avec le père de mon aimée qui allait me mettre à plat.

Charlie revint, j'entendis ses pensées provenant des couloirs, c'est pour cela que je me levais de mon siège et sortais de la pièce après avoir dit à l'oreille de Bella.

- Je t'aime, ne tarde pas à me rejoindre belle ange.

Je sortais, et voyais le père de Bella arriver, très énervé et se poster en face de moi, cela allait vraiment être une grosse dispute, mais je me promis de rester calme, je n'allais quand même pas faire avoir une crise cardiaque au père de Bella, elle me tuerait si cela arrivait.

- Je veux m'excuser Chef Swan, je sais que c'est de ma faute si cela en est arrivé jusque là, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du la laisser, mais je pensais que ce serais mieux pour elle, mieux qu'elle ne me voit plus…

- Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Arrête avec tes excuses, que tu ais voulu ou pas ce qu'il s'est passé ne change rien au fait que par ta faute j'ai failli perdre ma fille ! Tu avais quoi dans la tête Edward ? Et comment as-tu su qu'elle voulait se suicider ? Comment se fait t'il que tu sois arrivé juste à temps !? Je voudrais des explications ! Je voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi d'après toi il était mieux que cela soit comme si elle ne t'avait jamais connu ! C'est ce qu'elle répétait sans cesse lorsque je l'ai découverte dans la forêt, là où tu m'avais indiqué. Je veux tout savoir Edward !

Je me rendis compte des paroles de Charlie, il y avait tellement de questions, et surtout tant auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre. Je regardais Charlie, assez interloqué, il voulait des explications, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que l'homme qu'aimait sa fille était un être abject qui suçait le sang de ses victimes. Je devais pourtant trouver une échappatoire, sinon, j'allais attirer les foudres de Charlie pour toujours.

- Je ne voulais pas la quitter, mais j'y étais obligé, ma famille partait, je ne pouvais pas rester tout seul, même si j'aime Bella plus que tout au monde.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler si ce n'est que parce que tes parents déménageaient, j'aurais pu trouver une solution adapté, une solution qui n'aurait pas brisé le cœur de ma fille. Une solution qui ne l'aurait pas mené sur un lit d'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je le sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'imposer chez vous non plus, j'aime Bella, mais nous sommes des adolescents, il nous faudra certainement beaucoup de temps avant de trouver notre équilibre. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'aurais pas pu m'installer dans la même maison qu'elle.

- Et je n'y aurais jamais pensé, mais il y a toujours d'autre solution, des appartements d'étudiants, d'autres choses. Tu aurais du me parler des choses.

Je regardais toujours Charlie, interloquer de plus en plus. Lui qui m'avait toujours un peu ignoré et imposé des couvres feu à Bella pour qu'elle me voit le moins possible. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il soit si compréhensif.

- Je sais Edward que l'on est partis sur de mauvaises bases, tu aimes ma fille, et je l'ai remarqué lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix au téléphone pour me dire qu'elle était dans la clairière. Elle t'aime aussi, et je crois que votre amour est plus fort que toutes les interdictions que je pourrais mettre entre vous deux. Mais je veux te faire savoir une chose Edward, si jamais un jour, tu brises de nouveau le cœur de ma fille si elle ose te le redonner, je te jure que ce qui te brisera le cœur, se sera mes mains !

Je devais le reconnaitre, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, si calme et si violent après, c'était surprenant. Cependant, je devais reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, si jamais je faisais une nouvelle fois du mal à Bella, je n'arriverais jamais à me le pardonner. Et je ne pourrais jamais lui refaire du mal, je me faisais cette promesse, et je la lui ferais si jamais elle me laissait une nouvelle chance. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle m'en voulait et qu'elle ne voudrait peut être plus de moi par peur de souffrir. Ce n'était qu'une supposition, et quelque parts, ce ne serait peut être pas le cas. Je l'espérais, et ferais tout pour qu'elle me pardonne mon acte imbécile.

- Je crois que tu devrais retourner auprès d'elle Edward, elle voudra te voir lorsqu'elle se réveillera, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, je vais rester dans le couloir.

- Mais Chef Swan, c'est votre fille !

- Oui, c'est ma fille, et elle le sera pour toujours, mais c'est toi qu'elle aime, et si jamais elle te tue quand elle se réveille, je n'aurais pas à le faire.

C'est avec un sourire qu'il s'éloigna un peu et alla s'assoir sur l'une des chaises du couloir. Je n'avais jamais imaginé le père de Bella comme ca, j'aurais plutôt cru qu'il me tuerait avant de poser une question. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, heureusement. Je savais cependant que je devrais à un moment ou à un autre lui donner des explications sur ma nature, et je le ferais, si j'en étais obligé. Un jour, peut être…

Je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la chambre où Bella reposait, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, je reprenais sa main, et murmurait des mots tendre à son oreille, espérant la ramener près de moi aussi vite que possible. Affronter sa colère contre moi, sa rancune, j'y étais prêt, je voulais juste qu'elle ouvre les yeux et soit de retour près de moi…

POV Bella

J'entendais des mots à mes oreilles, je savais qu'ils provenaient de l'être que j'aimais, de mon ange, de mon amoureux. S'il l'était toujours. Je n'ouvris pas mes yeux, essayant de ne pas me concentrer sur les paroles qu'Edward me chuchotait à l'oreille, j'essayais de me décider, de voir quelle était la meilleure solution pour nous deux, la solution que j'adopterais. Est-ce que je devais lui pardonner ? Ou alors lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir ? Je n'avais pas à y réfléchir. Je l'aimais bien trop pour devoir réfléchir à une telle question, je n'avais qu'à ouvrir les yeux et lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et que j'avais besoins de lui pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas penser au fait que peut être, il repartirait, car s'il était toujours là, c'est qu'il ne partirait plus, j'en étais certaine.

J'ouvris les yeux, le découvrant près de mon visage. Je ressentais le froid de sa peau qui était à proximité de la mienne. J'aimais tant cette sensation, aussi bizarre fut t'elle. Il était glacé, mais j'avais toujours aimé son froid naturel. Et peut être qu'un jour, je deviendrais aussi froide que lui. Il me deviendrait alors aussi chaud que je pouvais l'être pour lui. Peut être un peu moins. Je le regardais dans les yeux, son regard or étant plongé dans mon propre regard. Il n'osait dire mot, je le savais, c'est pour cela que se fut moi qui parla la première.

- Edward… murmurais-je avec difficulté.

- Bella, ma Bella, pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille, je t'aime tellement, je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.

- Tu ne m'as pas perdu !

- Non, mais un peu plus et c'est ce qui arrivait, si j'étais arrivé une seconde plus tard, peut être que…

- N'y pense pas, tu m'as sauvé, encore une fois.

- Après t'avoir amené jusqu'au point où tu ne souhaitais plus vivre !

- Je m'y suis amené toute seule Edward, c'est moi qui a faillit me tuer. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, je voulais juste que tu souffres, que tu souffres comme tu m'as fait souffrir…

- Je souffre Bella, j'aimerais tant te montrer comme je souffre, mais cela ne se voit pas…

- Si, je le vois…

Je tendais une main vers son visage, voyant de fins traits de tristesse se dessiner sur sa peau. Je l'effleurais, du bout des doigts, je l'aimais tellement, comment avais-je pu souhaiter qu'il souffre alors qu'il était ma seule raison de vivre.

- Je t'aime tant Edward, je suis désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui suis désolé.

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas … repartir ?

Ce mot avait franchit mes lèvres sans que je le veuille vraiment, mais il fallait que je sois fixé, que je sache s'il allait une fois de plus me quitter, s'il allait encore une fois me laisser sans un mot, en me disant que je ne lui apportais rien de bon…

- Jamais je ne repartirais, jamais je ne m'éloignerais de toi Bella.

- Et… je ne t'apporte pas que de mauvaises choses alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ce que je t'ai dit dans cette forêt avant mon départ, je t'aime Bella et tu m'apportes que de bonnes choses, tu me rends meilleur. Tu fais de moi quelqu'un de presque humain…

- Je veux devenir comme toi et pourtant, tu t'efforces d'être comme moi !

- Parce que c'est la seule manière de te garder plus longtemps humaine, l'humanité est un cadeau.

- Et l'éternité que tu pourrais nous offrir est un bien plus beau cadeau.

- Ne parlons pas de cela maintenant Bella. Je ne te quitterais plus, on aura tout le temps d'aborder le sujet ensembles, quand tu iras mieux.

- Je vais mieux … Tu es près de moi, je ne peux qu'aller mieux…

- Lorsque tu auras reprit des forces, lorsque tu ne m'en voudras plus et que tu ne voudras pu te venger de ce que je t'ai fait.

- Je ne voulais pas me venger, je voulais que tu ne me quittes pas, je n'avais pas la force de vivre sans toi !

Je le regardais dans les yeux, ma main caressant toujours sa joue, ses traits de culpabilité toujours visibles. Il s'approcha de moi doucement, puis, son souffle froid effleura mes lèvres, mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, mais ce n'était pas important, je savais que ce qui suivrait serait mieux, bien meilleur. Il se pencha sur moi et finit par déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon cœur s'arrêta, comme il l'avait déjà fait la dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé à l'hôpital sous électrocardiogramme. Mais maintenant, cela n'empêchait plus Edward de prolonger ce baisé quelques instants. Pas trop longtemps non plus pour ne pas affoler les infirmières du bip absent de l'appareil. Edward finit par se lever et alla chercher mon père. Je regardai Edward, j'avais été une idiote en voulant mettre fin à mes jours, mais le plus important maintenant c'était qu'Edward ne me quitterais plus, et même si nous avions des choses à nous dire, il était de retour, près de moi.

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu le lire, pas de transformation prévu au programme, cela aurait été bien trop vite, déjà, je ne sais pas si je la transformerais dans cette fic, je n'ai pas trop apprécié son statut de vampire dans le 4ème livre, et surtout comment elle le devient. Enfin après, je verrais, je pense que la fic durera quelques temps et donc, tout peut arriver. Sinon, d'après vous, comment va se passer la relation Edward/Bella maintenant qu'il semble être vraiment de retour ? Des idées ou envies pour la suite ? **

**Laissez des reviews, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir. A très bientôt.**


	6. La peur

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. **

**En réponse à certaines, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas trop aimé le statut de Bella en tant que vampire, enfin c'est plutôt sa transformation. Après, c'est vrai que quand elle a été transformée, c'était bien et il y a eu de belles scène. Enfin je ne vais pas m'éttendre sur ce sujet. Peut être que je la ferais se faire transformer un jour, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Pour ce qui est du caractère de Charlie, je ne pense pas l'avoir transformé tant que cela, mais je pense qu'après avoir perdue sa fille, il ne voudra pas lui faire plus de mal, c'est ma vision des choses. Bon, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. A très bientôt.**

**

* * *

**

**6 – La peur**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans mon lit d'hôpital, Edward était toujours à mes côtés, je le savais parce qu'il tenait ma main toute chaude dans la sienne qui était glacée. J'aurais bien ouvert les yeux, pour voir son doux visage regarder le miens, mais je me rendais compte qu'il chuchotait, il parlait à quelqu'un, et pour l'instant, j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait, j'essayais pourtant de distinguer ce qu'il se rapportait.

- Il faut que tu ailles chasser Edward, il ne lui arrivera rien !

- Mais je ne veux pas la laisser seule, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je l'abandonne une fois de plus.

- C'est bon Edward, je veillerais sur elle, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à Bella, elle est comme ma sœur.

- Je le sais Alice, mais, tu te rends compte, si jamais je m'étais écouté, si jamais je n'avais pas fait demi tour, elle serait morte, je n'aurais pu ma Bella toute chaude et près de moi. Je serais seul.

- Justement, tu n'es pas seul, elle ne s'en ira pas. Elle est sur un lit d'hôpital. Et si jamais elle essaye de se lever, je t'assure que je l'en empêcherais.

- Je ne veux pas partir loin d'elle, elle penserait que je la quitte.

- Tu sais que tu te répète, chuchotait Alice, elle ne pensera rien du tout je suis là, et puis vu que nous avons réintégré la maison au moins jusqu'à ce que Bella termine son année de terminale, je pense que cela prouvera que tu reviendras, ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques heures durant lesquelles je ne la quitterais pas d'une semelle, même si elle va au toilette.

- N'abuse pas quand même murmurait à son tour Edward. Je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnera pas mon départ facilement, et c'est ce qui me fait peur !

- La peur n'évite pas le danger mon cher frère. Va chasser, je reste avec Bella, et je la suis jusqu'à ce que tu réapparaisses, si elle a choisit de t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas quelques heures d'absences qui changeront quelques choses.

- Tu as sans doute raison, alors j'y vais, mais je ne m'éloigne pas, je ne veux pas la laisser, j'ai tellement eu peur de la perdre !

- Je crois que je l'ai compris Edward, file chasser sinon tu vas finir par l'attaquer elle et par boire son sang, tu verrais ta tête.

J'imaginais très bien la tête d'Edward, celui-ci devait avoir les cernes creusés, les yeux noirs, comme le jour de notre rencontre. Ce jour là, j'avais bien cru que quelques choses de graves clochaient en moi. Ce n'est qu'après que j'avais appris le problème, et j'en avais été coite. Comment imaginé que son voisin de paillasse est un vampire qui trouve que vous sentez tellement bon qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se boucher le nez. C'était à s'y perdre. J'aimais entendre sa voix si douce à mes oreilles, mais il n'avait pas tord, je venais de souffrir tellement après son départ que j'avais peur que l'histoire se répète, qu'il reparte on ne sait où et m'abandonne prétextant que se serait le meilleur pour moi. J'essayais pour l'instant de ne pas y penser, jusqu'au moment où je sentis qu'Edward effleurait mes lèvres et partait dans un coup de vent de la chambre. Et alors que j'ouvrais les yeux pour dire quelques choses, je me rendais compte qu'il n'était plus là et que seul Alice était dans les parages, sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre.

- Alors ma belle, tu sais que tu nous a fais une belle frayeur !

Je ne répondais rien, d'après ce que j'avais appris, c'était Alice qui avait prévenue Edward à temps pour qu'il me sauve, mais me sauve de quoi ? N'allais je pas bientôt retomber dans une période aussi terne lorsque je me rendrais compte que finalement Edward n'avait aucune raison de me transformer et n'en avait aucune envie. J'avais beau réfléchir dans tous les sens, je me rendais compte que si Edward était de retour, c'était pour me sauver, seulement pour cela. Et maintenant que c'était fait, comment évoluerait notre relation ? Est-ce que j'arriverais à lui pardonner son abandon, je n'en avais aucune idée, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à y réfléchir…

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tout s'arrangera pour vous deux !

- Cesse de voir l'avenir Alice, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il m'arrivera demain ou même dans un an, je veux simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Toute cette phrase était sortie toute seule, sans grande colère, mais sur un ton qui avait été plus méchant que je ne l'aurais voulu. Alice n'y était pour rien si Edward avait voulu me quitter, ce n'était pas sa faute, et ce n'était pas sa faute si j'avais voulu me tuer par peur d'avoir perdu l'amour de ma vie pour toujours. Je savais que je ne pouvais vivre sans Edward, mais maintenant arriverais-je à vivre avec lui ? Avec la peur incessante qu'un jour, il reparte ? C'était vraiment trop terrifiant pour y penser maintenant.

- Je suis désolée Bella, pour tout, c'est un peu de ma faute tout ce qu'il s'est passée, si je n'avais pas voulu faire de fête pour ton anniversaire, si je n'avais pas fait de paquets cadeaux … Enfin bref, je suis désolée !

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Alice, c'est moi qui suis faible, regarde dans quel état je me mets pour un garçon ! C'est quand même pitoyable tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non, je ne trouve pas, même si arriver à cette extrémité est grave ! Edward t'a toujours aimé et t'aimeras toujours, il pensait bien agir en te quittant, malgré mes mises en gardes.

- Tu savais comment se passeraient les choses ?

- En partie, je ne vois pas tout, mais lorsqu'il a décidé de te quitter, je te voyais tomber d'une moto. Après, ce fut au tour de la falaise au niveau de la clairière et enfin cela a été les médicaments. Je n'ai pas spécialement fait attention à toi, mais je te considère comme ma sœur, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses maintenant que tu fais partie de la famille ! Et cela, même si mon frère est un crétin finit !

Je me mis à rire d'un rire léger, Alice avait toujours l'humeur pour remonter le moral, si j'avais pu avoir une sœur, je l'aurais imaginé comme elle, tout l'inverse de moi, et tout aussi pour me rendre la pêche que je n'avais jamais eu et que je n'aurais probablement jamais. Je la regardais, c'était grâce à elle en fait que j'étais en vie. Grâce à elle, mon acte désespéré avait finit par se transformer en retrouvailles, enfin, une sorte de retrouvailles, parce que je savais que je ne pardonnerais pas à Edward tout ce qui était arrivé au cours de cette semaine. Enfin, pas tout de suite c'était certain…

- Mon père n'est pas là ? Demandais-je à mi voix.

- Non, il est partit travaillé, il pensait que tu étais hors de danger avec les Cullen dans le coin, surtout que Carlisle a tout de suite reprit son poste, c'est lui qui te suit d'ailleurs maintenant ! Il pense que tu pourras sortir en fin de journée si ton cœur reprend un rythme à peu près normal, d'après lui, ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne batte pas très fort.

- C'est surement à cause des médicaments que j'ai avalé !

- Oui, c'est ce que nous pensons aussi, c'est pour cela que si c'est vraiment les médicaments, ton pouls reprendra un rythme normal dans quelques heures, et si c'est le cas, tu pourras rentrer chez toi !

- Et Edward ?

- Je pense que tu l'as entendu, mais il est parti chassé, il avait besoin de boire, tu aurais vu sa tête, il faisait peur à voir ! Il n'avait pas chassé depuis son départ, même un peu avant en fait ! Et il commençait vraiment à être en manque.

- Il reviendra dans quelques heures ?

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour cela, je crois même que quelques heures c'est bien trop, je pense qu'il sera revenue d'ici une heure, peut être deux, mais vraiment pas certains, il est très rapide et comme il a peur de te perdre, il ne veut pas perdre une seule seconde de ta compagnie.

- Il a peur ?

- Oui, il sait que ce qu'il t'a fait est mal, il sait que tu as mal et que tu auras du mal à lui pardonner d'être partit, il pense qu'en étant plus présent auprès de toi, tu lui pardonneras plus vite parce que tu verras tous les efforts qu'il fait !

- Je lui en veux peut être un peu pour la raison stupide qu'il a invoqué, et pour les choses qu'il a dites, mais je l'aime, et même si j'aurais besoin de temps avant de lui refaire confiance totalement en ce qui concerne ses décisions, je l'aime et je ne veux pas perdre d'instants précieux avec lui.

- Il ne repartira pas loin de toi maintenant, j'en suis certaine !

- Une vision ? Demandai-je

- Non, une intuition, je sais qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne supporterait pas de te quitter à nouveau, surtout vu la dureté que cela a été de le faire une fois. Il n'arriverait pas à te mentir effrontément une seconde fois. Et cette fois d'ailleurs, tu ne le croirais pas, j'en suis certaines !

- C'est vrai que je l'ai cru rapidement, mais il semblait tellement amer !

- Oui, une amertume innée je pense ! Mais il t'aime, c'est une certitude, il ne te quittera plus jamais maintenant ! Il pensait pourtant que tu ne le croirais pas lorsqu'il te quitterait, il pensait que tu te rebellerais, que tu verrais venir le mensonge, je lui avais dit certaines choses, mais je ne vois pas tout.

- J'avais du mal à le croire, mais, j'ai eu mal tellement rapidement, je n'arrivais plus à agir, à réagir.

Ce qui était complètement vrai, je me souvenais encore du moment où il avait décidé de partir, les gestes, les regards tout avait été incohérent, et pourtant, je n'avais pas réagit, maintenant, je n'avais plus envie d'y penser. J'en voulais à Edward, et je l'aimais, c'était bien suffisant pour ne pas m'embarrasser de choses insignifiantes. Je regardais Alice, et décidais de changer de sujet.

- Comment va Jasper ? Je veux dire, il ne compte pas me manger quand il me verra la prochaine fois ?

- Il va bien, et il se contrôle encore mieux qu'avant, il lui faut juste de l'entrainement. Il s'en veut toujours d'avoir faillit te tuer, mais il s'en remet. Il est revenu à la maison avec nous, mais il veut garder un peu ses distance pour l'instant, je suis un peu la seule qui l'approche, Edward lui en veut !

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ! C'est moi qui me suis coupé le doigt, je crois qu'Edward n'a pas compris que tout avait été de ma faute.

- Edward se sent coupable, il se sent coupable de ce que nous sommes par rapport à toi, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait partir, malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est que tout change et que finalement tu ailles mieux et que tu lui pardonnes.

- Est-ce que cela signifiera qu'il me transformera ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est des choses que nous n'abordons pas vraiment !

- Mais tu m'as vu transformé dans tes visions !

- Oui, c'est vrai, je t'ai vu transformer et devenir comme nous, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, et tout peut encore changer, la façon dont cela arrivera, le moment où cela arrivera. J'essaye vraiment de ne pas avoir ces visions mais je ne peux pas vraiment les empêcher. Elles viennent d'elles même et Edward ne semble pas le comprendre.

Avec Alice, nous continuâmes à parler quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive dans la chambre pour examiner les feuilles qui imprimait les battements de mon cœur. Après quelques instants il finit par dire.

- Je crois que tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, ton cœur à reprit un rythme normal depuis environ une heure. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu restes encore ici. Si bien sur tu me promets de ne pas recommencer une pareille stupidité !?

- Je vous le promets, je ne recommencerais pas !

- Alors tu peux rentrer chez toi, je pense que c'est Alice qui te ramènera, je viens d'avoir ton père et il est sur une affaire assez importante. Mais il sera très rapidement de retour, il ne veut pas te laisser seule, je crois que tu vas être un peu entouré durant les prochaines semaines ! Plus personnes ne va vouloir te laisser toute seule !

- Je pense que je l'ai compris, merci Carlisle.

- Ce n'était rien, mais fait attention à toi ! Edward risquerait de ne pas s'en remettre s'il t'arrivait quelques choses. Il t'aime.

- Je le sais …

La discussion s'arrêta là, je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce que je ressentais, je savais qu'il faudrait que je parle avec Edward, que je lui dise que cela ne pourrait pas être comme avant, que plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant. Je lui avais dit que je ne lui en voulais pas, et pourtant, je savais que je lui en voulais vraiment ! Et cela ne s'effacerait pas comme cela. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment c'était de reprendre ma vie. Et d'éloigner la peur de le perdre. Car je m'en rendais compte, j'avais beau lui en vouloir, j'avais aussi peur que lui en ce qui concernais notre relation. Peur qu'il ne me quitte à nouveau et peur en même temps de lui faire du mal. Le temps guérirait surement nos blessures respectives. Pour l'instant, j'allais rentrer chez moi, et reprendre le cours de ma vie là où j'avais faillit la laisser.

* * *

**Un épisode plus léger mais qui met les points sur les "i" au point de vue de ce que pense Bella ressent par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward. Elle ne lui pardonnera pas comme ca, mais il est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent elle était heureuse de le retrouver. Ce qui est normal, retrouver l'homme de sa vie est un évènement !**

**Je vous laisse laissez des reviews, merci pour celles que vous laissez, cela me fait super plaisir. A très bientôt.**


	7. Retour à la maison

**Alors alors, vous trouvez que Bella est trop dure ? Il faudrait savoir, soit elle lui en veut, soit elle lui en veut pas, mais en même temps, elle ne le sait pas elle même. Comment en vouloir à quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Là est la question. Merci pour vos reviews. Vous verrez l'évolution des choses entre Edward et Bella, cela sera peut être plus rapide que prévu qu'ils se pardonnent. Enfin ... Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

**7 – Retour à la maison**

Alice me ramena chez moi très rapidement, tout allait bien, et même si je me sentais nauséeuse, je sentais déjà l'effet des médicaments s'estomper au fur et à mesure que passaient les heures, je n'avais plus l'envie continuelle de dormir, ce qui était étrange, mais bien mieux. Je n'avais plus sommeil, et pourtant, j'avais hâte de retrouver l'univers de ma chambre. L'endroit où Edward m'avait trouvé, et surtout l'endroit où j'avais faillit mourir. Pourquoi une telle hâte de retrouver un endroit pareil ? Je l'ignore encore. Mais ce qui était certains, c'est que plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant. Je n'avais pas à me voiler la face, chaque jour, chaque minute et chaque seconde, je n'aurais que la crainte qu'il parte à nouveau. Et cela, pour mon bien comme il le disait, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Je sortais de la voiture d'Alice, une jolie voiture noire, surement un nouveau joujou acheté pour passer inaperçu, je n'y faisais pas attention, après tout, tant que ce n'était pas pour moi, je n'avais pas à m'opposer qu'ils gaspillent l'argent. Alice sortit à son tour et me rejoignit rapidement sur le pas de la porte de chez moi.

- Alice, tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi !

- Edward ne veut pas que je te quitte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu, et je serais toi, je n'irais pas contre sa volonté !

- Et ma volonté à moi ? Il y a pensé ? Lorsque je lui disais que tout était de ma faute pour ce qui est arrivé chez vous et qu'il ne cessait de me répéter que j'avais tord et qu'au contraire, tout était de sa faute, de votre faute !

- Bella…

- Non, pas de Bella, je sais ce que j'ai dit à Edward quand il était là, que je ne lui en voulais pas, que je l'aimais, et c'est vrai que je l'aime, mais pour ce qui est de lui en vouloir ou pas, je crois que là, je n'arriverais pas à me décider !

J'entrais dans la maison, Alice sur mes talons, je soupirais, de toute façon, elle ne partirait pas tant qu'Edward ne serait pas de retour auprès de moi. Ce qui pouvait durer un bon moment. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, même en admettant qu'il aille vite comme l'avait dit Alice, je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas trop rapidement. Il étancherait sa soif de façon à pouvoir rester près de moi longtemps et à pouvoir se contrôler pour se faire pardonner. Mais voilà je n'avais pas l'intention de lui pardonner, peut importe l'amour que je ressentais pour lui.

Le temps s'écoulait sans que je ne monte jusqu'à ma chambre, je restais avec Alice dans le salon, comme ayant l'impression d'être prisonnière de sa propre maison, il fallait qu'Edward arrive et qu'enfin, je puisse lui dire ce que je ressentais. Que je ne voulais plus le voir, enfin pendant quelques temps, le temps de me reconstruire… Mais je savais que je n'arriverais pas à lui dire cela, parce que si je voulais mettre des distances entre nous, je le perdrais pour toujours. Et c'était une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais me résoudre. Même avec la plus grande volonté du monde. J'allais cependant mettre des limites encore plus dures entre nous, j'allais faire en sorte qu'il veuille de moi mais que je ne voulais lui appartenir complètement. J'allais me mettre encore en danger, faire en sorte qu'il soit indispensable qu'il soit là pour moi. J'allais tout faire pour être sure que son amour pour moi était réel parce que j'en doutais maintenant. Même malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire la veille, dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

La journée avança lentement, je me restaurais sous les yeux d'une Alice méfiante du moindre de mes mouvements, celle-ci avait peur qu'il se passe quelques choses à chaque pas que je faisais dans la maison, c'était peut être compréhensible vu ce que j'avais fait, mais cela commençait à me taper sur le système. Heureusement, c'est vers 16 heures de l'après midi que mon père choisit de rentrer à la maison. Il avait quitté plus tôt pour pouvoir être un peu avec moi. Alice ayant promis à Edward qu'elle ne me quitterait pas restait dans le salon pendant que mon père et moi étions à la cuisine.

- Elle va rester là longtemps, demandait mon père

- Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward vienne me voir !

- Il a peur que tu recommences ?

- Sans doute, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer, j'ai compris que ce que j'avais fait ne servait à rien !

- Et bien comme cela, son retour sert à quelques choses !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire de ma vie un enfer, je ne veux pas qu'il passe son temps à me couver, après tout, c'est de sa faute si j'ai faillit faire ce que j'ai fait !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire cela normalement ?

- Si, et je suis surprise que tu ne le dises pas ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Edward ! Ni ce qu'il représentait pour moi !

- Je ne dis pas que je serais enchanté s'il devait devenir mon gendre un jour, mais il t'aime, et tu as le droit d'être aimé !

- Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, il t'a drogué !?

- Non, il a simplement su me dire certaines choses qui m'ont fait comprendre à quel point il tenait à toi ! Et c'est ce que tu mérites, que tu sois en colère ou non contre lui !

- Je suis en colère !

- Et bien alors énerve toi sur lui, mais n'utilise pas trop tes forces, je te rappelle que tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital !

- Je sais papa ! Comment s'est déroulée ta journée ? Demandai-je voulant à tout prix parler d'autre chose qu'Edward.

- Bien, enfin, il y a eu une série de meurtre à la Push, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'y passe.

- A la Push ? Jacob et Billy vont bien ?

- Oui, ils n'ont pas été abordés ! D'après ce que pense Sam, ce sont des bêtes qui font ces crimes, mais leur nature est encore inconnue.

Je regardais mon père, et s'il s'agissait de Victoria de retour dans les parages pour venir me tuer moi ou Edward. Je ne savais pas encore la nature du problème, mais j'avais bien l'intention d'aller rendre visite à Jacob pour voir comment il allait, j'espérais qu'aucun de ses amis n'avaient eu d'ennuis. Je savais que cela ennuierait Edward, et cela me fit sourire à y penser, il n'allait pas à la Push à cause des légendes et au moins là-bas, je pourrais prendre du temps pour repenser à tout. Bien sure, j'irais y faire un tour que dans quelques jours, le plus important pour l'instant était que je parle avec Edward, au moins quelques minutes.

- Et il y a eu beaucoup de victimes ?

- Non, enfin, deux c'est déjà trop. Il y a eu Noah Singer et Maya Solaris. Ils n'ont pas vraiment été prudent en fait, ils sont partis en randonné dans la forêt sans guide et donc ils se sont perdus. On les a retrouvés en bas d'une falaise.

- Ils ne sont pas simplement tombés ?

- Non, ils avaient des marques sur le corps qui indiquaient une attaque, mais il est hors de question que je t'en dise plus, je n'ai pas à te raconter des horreurs pareilles !

A ce moment là, Alice entrait dans la cuisine et me regardait, cela voudrait t'il dire qu'Edward était de retour ?

- Je vais y aller Bella, je suis restée bien assez longtemps, je vais rentrer.

- Et Edward ?

- Je pense qu'il passera demain, quand cela ira mieux…

En fait, je comprenais à son regard qu'il était déjà là, surement caché dans ma chambre pour pouvoir me parler tranquillement sans mon père qui écouterait ce qu'il me dirait.

- Alors on se voit plus tard, finissais-je par dire.

- Oui, au lycée, quand tu iras mieux !

- C'est cela !

Une fois Alice partie, je regardais mon père, il était toujours subjugué lorsqu'il voyait Alice, sa beauté était spectaculaire, je devais bien le reconnaitre, peut être qu'un jour, je deviendrais moi aussi belle… Je regardai mon père et finit par lancer.

- Je vais aller me reposer papa, je redescendrais pour faire à mangé si tu veux !?

- Non c'est bon, je vais commander une pizza et regarder un match, vas te reposer tant que tu ne recommences pas !

- Je ne recommencerais pas papa !

Je décidais donc de monter à l'étage. Je passais d'abord par la salle de bain pour voir à quoi je ressemblais, j'étais pale, pas plus que d'habitude mais c'était bizarre. Je décidais de me changer directement, même si Edward ne resterait pas, enfin, je tenterais de me convaincre de le faire partir. J'enfilais alors un débardeur rouge avec un pantalon de soie noir, une tenue simple, qui me serait confortable quand viendrait l'heure de dormir.

J'allais ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre, j'y entrais, et j'eu l'impression d'entrer dans un autre endroit que dans ma chambre, l'endroit avait changé, enfin, c'était différent. Au lieu du papier que j'avais depuis ma naissance, la pièce avait été recouverte d'un papier violet, un violet sombre que j'allais surement apprécier. Mon lit était fait, mon bureau rangé et il y avait quelques paquets sur le bureau, les cadeaux qu'Edward et sa famille m'avait fait lors de mon anniversaire et que je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'utiliser et d'apprécier. Etait ce le moment de parler et de se disputer avec Edward ? Non, cela viendrait bien assez tôt, ce soir, je voulais simplement passer un petit moment calme. Je ne serais pas trop gentille avec Edward pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée quant à la suite de notre relation.

Alors que je n'avais pas encore fait le tour de la pièce, je le découvrais sur le fauteuil qui était dans ma chambre depuis si longtemps. Il était calme, posé, et ses iris or me scrutait. Quand je voyais ce regard, il m'était impossible de penser à le rejeter, il était si beau, et je l'aimais tellement …

- Tu as repeins ma chambre ?

- Oui, je pensais que tu voudrais qu'elle change de visage, après ce que tu as fait…

Je le regardais, il était si beau et semblait se sentir si coupable … Je devais garder mon calme, mon cœur avait beau s'emballer en cet instant, j'allais garder mes distances.

- Merci, lui répondis-je simplement.

- Ce n'est rien, cela ne m'a pas prit longtemps, mais je veux être sure que tu aimes…

- J'aime beaucoup. Elle est aussi sombre que mon cœur à cet instant…

Cette phrase, je l'avais dite sur un ton bien plus dur que je ne l'avais voulu. J'aimais Edward, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, cependant, mon cœur avait beau battre la chamade, il était mal, il se battait pour se guérir et je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à ce qu'il guérisse, Edward avait beau être là maintenant, je me sentais encore seule, si seule …

- Bella … murmura t'il…

Il se leva et me rejoignit en quelques secondes, en quelques pas. J'aurais voulu le repousser, qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Qu'il parte même très loin comme il avait si bien su le faire. Mais à la place, lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, je me mis à pleurer de toutes les larmes que mon corps avait gardées depuis son départ. J'avais déjà pleuré, mais ces larmes était du soulagement, du soulagement qu'il soit si près de moi, qu'il ne soit pas réellement parti comme il avait faillit le faire. J'avais réussi à le ramener près de moi, à le retrouver près de moi. En moins de temps qu'il me fallu pour le réalisé, je fus allongé dans mon lit, sous mes couvertures, Edward lui était sur les couvertures et me gardait quand même dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui, pleurant toujours les chaudes larmes qui me restaient en réserve. Puis il se mit à chanter ma berceuse. Les larmes redoublèrent, j'avais faillit perdre cette mélodie si précieuse à mon cœur. J'avais faillit tout perdre en voulant mettre fin à mes jours. J'espérais que cela ne me porterais pas préjudice à l'avenir. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait, mais ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire était peut être une mauvaise chose. Il fallait vraiment que je décide de ce que je voulais faire, voulais je me disputer avec Edward, lui faire comprendre toute ma peine ? Ou alors voulais je seulement qu'il reste près de moi pour l'éternité, peut importe ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je n'arrivais pas à me décider et ne me déciderais que plus tard, lorsque j'aurais retrouvé toute mes capacités.

Je restais blottis contre Edward, et je finis par m'endormir entre ses bras, il murmurait toujours ma douce berceuse, et je l'appréciais, maintenant, peut importe si on avait un passage à vide, comme Alice l'avait dit, nous terminerions ensembles, et heureux.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas eu d'explication, mais bon, elle venait juste de rentrer de l'hôpital, ne vous inquietez pas, les explications seront pour très bientôt. Je continue les mises à jour fréquentes, j'ai de la chance, pas trop de devoir, et pas beaucoup de cours, je peux donc écrire. Que pensez vous de la fic ? L'aimez vous toujours autant ? Je sais que ce n'est que le début, mais j'aime bien avoir vos avis !**

**Laissez des reviews, A très bientôt**


	8. Des explications

**Les explications sont arrivées, je vous laisse tout lire. Rendez vous à la fin du chapitre. **

* * *

**8 – Des explications**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans mon lit, dans les bras d'Edward, il n'avait pas bougé, il me regardait dormir. Bien que venant d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne dormais plus. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, en regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte de la beauté de papier peint qu'Edward avait choisit, celui-ci était vraiment magnifique, j'avais hâte de pouvoir l'apprécier à la juste valeur des efforts qu'Edward avait fournis. Cependant, la rancune que j'avais contre lui venait de revenir à la charge, le mal que j'avais eu lorsqu'il m'avait quitté me rappelait toute la souffrance endurée… Il me regardait, sachant très bien que les choses seraient compliquées entre nous.

- Bonjour, me murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour répétai-je peut de temps après, encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil.

- Je vais te laisser quelques instants, je suppose que tu souhaites t'habiller.

- Oui, je vais m'habiller, il faut que je retourne au lycée !

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y retourner si vite, je ne pense pas que tu ais raté grand-chose.

- Je sais, mais je veux reprendre les cours rapidement, c'est ma dernière année de lycée, il faut que j'en profite.

Je disais cela de façon pas très convaincante, en effet, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner au lycée et de retrouver tous ces visages qui seraient inquiets pour moi. Mais, c'était toujours mieux que de rester avec Edward chez moi.

- Mon père est parti ?

- Oui, il y a environ une heure.

- Reste là, je vais aller m'habiller, je reviens après.

J'attrapais dans l'armoire des vêtements banals pour pouvoir m'habiller et me rendait dans la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche pour me détendre, cela me détendit, mais je me mis à pleurer, une fois de plus. J'avais pourtant retrouvé l'objet de ma peine alors pourquoi est ce que j'étais si mal. J'essayais de passer dessus quand je repartais dans ma chambre, et retrouvait Edward assis sur le lit, le visage aussi pale que d'habitude. Je voyais sa peine, mais s'il croyait que cela effaçait tout, il se trompait.

- Tu m'en veux, n'est ce pas ? demandait-il à voix basse.

Etait t'il encore temps de mentir effrontément et de lui dire que tout allait bien et que je ne lui en voulais pas alors que c'était tout l'inverse ? Non, j'allais être franche, directe, comme il fallait que je le sois.

- Oui !

- Et il y a quelques choses que je peux faire pour que ce ne soit plus le cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sure que tu puisses te racheter de quelques manières que se soit…

Je voyais son visage s'assombrir, le mal que je lui faisais me faisait du mal, c'était un amour destructeur que nous vivions, malgré les sentiments d'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Il fallait remédier à cette situation.

- Alors tu veux que je parte ?

- Non ! Bien sure que non, je ne voulais pas que tu partes il y a une semaine, pourquoi le voudrai-je aujourd'hui ? Je pense juste qu'il nous faudra du temps !

- Tu as raison…

- Tu le penses ?

- Est-ce que c'est important ?

Edward se leva et se mit en face de moi, il me regarda, baissant la tête pour plonger ses iris dorées dans mon regard. Je savais qu'il allait me dire quelques choses, peut être quelques choses d'important, je le regardais, et attendais ce qui allait venir par la suite …

- Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal Bella, je sais que j'ai brisé ton cœur que j'aime tant entendre battre quand tu es en ma présence. Je sais que te mentir effrontément alors que je t'aime plus que tout et plus que ma propre vie était un acte stupide. Je sais que j'ai tout fait de travers une fois de plus. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que je t'aime, et que plus jamais je ne te quitterais, plus une seconde tu ne seras seule, plus un instant tu ressentiras le manque de ma présence, parce que je n'aurais plus le courage de te laisser, ni de te quitter. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, et pourtant, j'espère que tu me pardonneras parce que je t'aime et que je veux que nous ayons notre vie, que nous soyons heureux. Je ne veux pas dire que je veux te transformer, nous avons encore du temps pour cela. Mais je veux que nous soyons ensembles pour toujours. Tant que tu seras humaine et encore lorsque tu seras vampire. Je veux tout te donner, même ma propre vie si elle compte à tes yeux, je veux que tu sois mienne pour toujours Bella, et je serais tiens pour tout le temps que tu voudras de moi …

Je le regardais, sa longue tirade m'avais donné tellement d'espoir pour nous, je lui en voulais toujours, cela ne s'effaçait pas comme cela, mais il m'était si important de savoir tout ce qu'il venait de dire. J'avais envie de lui faire confiance, de l'aimer, de lui montrer que je l'aimais, et pourquoi ne le pourrais je pas ? C'est vrai je lui en voulais, mais la vie était courte, alors pourquoi perdre du temps inutilement ? Je le regardais, il fallait que j'ai le cœur net pour tout ce que j'avais peur.

- Tu ne me quitteras plus ? Tu ne partiras plus jamais loin de moi plus de quelques heures ? Tu ne me laisseras plus fasses aux dangers ? Tu seras toujours miens ? Est-ce que tu m'aimeras assez pour me prendre mon âme que je te donnerais avec tout mon amour, même si cela t'es difficile ? Edward, je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'aimes assez pour me promettre que plus jamais tu n'oseras partir loin de moi, si tu ne me feras plus jamais de mal en me disant que je ne t'apporte rien de bon, que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! J'ai besoin de savoir si toutes ces promesses sont vraies, si tu ne t'enfuiras pas dès que tu me croiras trop en danger en ta présence…

Je m'arrêtais après ma longue tirade, voilà, je pense que tout était dit, tout ce qui était important d'être dit, tout ce que je ressentais à son encontre et tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, je le regardais toujours dans les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment si nous aurions l'avenir que j'espérais, mais j'espérais beaucoup de choses de sa part. Il décida donc de répondre à toutes mes requêtes.

- Plus jamais je ne te quitterais, plus jamais je ne partirais plus de quelques heures lorsque j'y serais obligé pour éviter de te tuer, plus jamais tu ne seras en danger et je t'appartiendrais jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque m'emporte ou qu'un loup me dévore. Je t'aimerais de tout mon corps et mon esprit et te transformerait quand le moment sera opportun, quand tu auras vécu les choses importantes de la vie d'humaine. Je t'aime au point que je serais prêt à me damner pour toi, je serais prêt à tout pour toi. Toutes mes promesses sont vraies, elles le seront jusqu'à la fin des temps, quand la race humaine aura été décimé par les aléas climatiques, quand il n'y aura plus rien sur la surface de la terre, quand nous serons plus que tous les deux à vivre. Quoi qu'il arrive, notre histoire existera à jamais, et à jamais je t'aimerais Isabella Swan…

Je tiquais, c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon prénom complet, et cela ne me dérangea pas. Contrairement à d'habitude, cela m'apaisait d'entendre l'homme que j'aimais, l'homme qui était miens me dire toutes ces choses pour me réconforter. J'avais eu besoin de les entendre, et il m'avait fait entendre tout ce dont j'avais eu besoin d'être sur. Devais-je en demander plus ? Non, j'avais tout ce dont je désirais. J'avais retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais, toute ma vie était parfaite maintenant, aussi parfaite qu'elle aurait du l'être sans que je veuille mettre fin à mes jours. J'avais qu'une hâte, c'était que les semaines s'écoulent et que j'oublie le fait qu'il m'avait abandonné quelques jours, parce que maintenant, il était près de moi pour toujours…

Je regardais Edward, intensément, ce regard dans le miens m'étais douloureux, mais avec le temps, nous ne souffririons plus. Je voyais toujours sa beauté telle qu'elle était, il était beau, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il me préfère à une autre de son espèce. Mais maintenant que nous étions tous les deux sure de nos sentiments, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir, et plus de mal. Il ne fallait plus souffrir, nous avions tout pour être heureux.

- Je t'aime Edward, dis je doucement en le regardant dans ses yeux, me noyant dedans.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella, pour toujours, et à jamais …

Les explications payaient toujours, il avait fallu que j'entende ses pensées pour croire à notre avenir. Je le regardais, attendant un geste de sa part. Seulement, il semblait trop anxieux de ma réaction, c'est pour cela que c'est moi qui me rapprocha doucement de lui, je me hissai sur la pointe de mes pieds pour pouvoir déposer un tendre baisé sur le coin de ses lèvres, j'espérais que ce point de départ le détendrait…

Et cela fonctionna, en quelques milliseconde, il se pencha vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes doucement, tendrement. Les lèvres d'Edward devinrent presque pressantes contre les miennes, voulant plus, bien plus, je le devinais. Je gardais pourtant mon calme, m'attendant à être repoussé à tout moment par l'homme que j'aimais qui pourrait craindre de me tuer. Je glissais lentement mes mains dans sa chevelure couleur bronze devenant moi aussi plus pressante contre lui. Je savais qu'il me repousserait, mais pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas en prendre le chemin. Il me fit basculer sur mon lit, doucement, et continua de m'embrasser. Je ne savais pas vraiment quel chemin nous étions en train de prendre, mais celui-ci serait sans doute semé d'embuches…

C'est ainsi qu'après quelques instants magiques, l'un contre l'autre, il finit par se relever. Il tapa contre le mur et y fit un petit accro. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, et je ne lui en voulais pas, cela me faisais plutôt sourire. Je l'aimais tellement. Et le voir ainsi résister me faisait du bien, finalement, il y avait bien des façons de se venger, et celles-ci pouvaient être agréables …

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Bella ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Je t'assure que si !

Je me levais du lit et m'approchais de lui doucement, il était si beau, et j'avais faillit le perdre, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, lui en entier, je n'allais plus le laisser partir, même s'il avait peur d'être un danger pour moi.

- Bella, garde tes distances, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contrôler pendant bien longtemps encore.

- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal !

- Cela pourrait arriver…

- Tu m'as promis Edward, ne dis plus que tu es un danger pour moi, il y a juste toi et moi ! Pas de danger, juste notre amour.

Je le regardais, dans ses prunelles une fois de plus. Je voyais celle-ci aussi belle qu'à leur habitude, dorées et perçantes dans les miennes. Son regard était plein de désir. Je savais que jamais je ne me lasserais de voir ce doux regard se poser sur moi avec tout cet amour et ce désir. Je savais que si je l'embrassais de nouveau, il me repousserait plus rapidement, je me blottis cependant contre lui, et il m'enlaça tout simplement. L'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre avait tout d'unique. Cependant, Edward se tendit contre moi au bout d'un certains moment.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je inquiète en le regardant.

- Un visiteur !

- De quel genre ? Ami ou Ennemie ?

- Du genre famille !

- Ma mère ?

- Non, plutôt mes parents !

- Tes parents ? Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?

- Surement s'assurer que je ne t'ai pas dévoré ! dit-il avec un sourire plaisantin.

- C'n'est pas drôle, toi qui peut lire dans leurs pensée, tu dois bien savoir ce qu'il se trame !

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en dire d'avantage …

Et c'est ainsi que nous prenions le chemin de l'escalier pour aller ouvrir aux parents d'Edward qui venaient d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée. Quelle était la raison de leur visite ? Je n'en avais cure étant bien trop contente d'avoir retrouvé mon Edward tel qu'il était avant son départ, et à première vue, j'avais également retrouvé ma famille d'adoption, j'avais eu peur de tout perdre, mais j'avais tout retrouvé. Finalement, peut être que ma décision avait été la bonne, mourir pour l'être aimé n'est pas cher payer quand on s'offre finalement une chance supplémentaire d'être heureuse. Je savais que je ne recommencerais jamais mon geste, cependant, je savais aussi que j'étais à cet instant précis, la jeune fille la plus heureuse du monde, et cela, même si j'appréhendais de me retrouvé devant les parents d'Edward, leur visite était plutôt bizarre…

* * *

**Cela en surprendra peut être plus d'un, mais je ne voulais pas que Bella et Edward restent en froid, je voulais que cela reste dans l'esprit du livre, quand ils se retrouvent, ils ne s'en veulent pas mais veulent seulement être ensembles, c'est un peu ce que je voulais montrer, et avec quelques explications, le pardon est plus facile à accorder, surtout quand on vit un amour comme Edward et Bella.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera surprenant, et peut être un peu rapide, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Cependant, vous me donnerez vos avis quand je mettrais ce prochain chapitre en ligne. **

**Laissez vos avis dans des reviews, cela continue à être une bonne source d'inspiration !**


	9. Une proposition des plus innatendues

**Voilà la suite, l'histoire est un peu rapide, et dans deux épisodes, les choses reprendront un rythme à peu près normal. J'ai inséré ces deux chapitres parce que je pense qu'ils sont bien pour la suite de l'histoire même si je ne sais pas trop où je vais. Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre pour plus d'explications.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**

* * *

**

**9 – Une proposition des plus inattendues**

Nous venions d'arriver au bas des escaliers, et voyions à travers la porte d'entrée, Esmé et Carlisle Cullen. Qu'est ce que pouvaient bien nous vouloir les parents d'Edward alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver ? Je l'ignorais, peut être simplement s'assurer que j'avais bien retrouvé mon cadeau, je n'avais pas oublié les billets d'avion pour pouvoir rendre visite à ma mère en compagnie d'Edward, mais il fallait dire que pour l'instant, je ne pensais qu'à passer du temps avec Edward, rattraper les quelques jours que nous avions perdus. Rien n'était plus oublié, mais que du bonheur était à venir.

J'ouvrais la porte à Carlisle et Esmé, surprise, je les regardais interrogative mais heureuse de les revoir. Cette scène était spéciale, on aurait pu avoir l'impression que nous étions chez nous, moi et Edward et que nous recevions mes beaux parents. Une situation des plus bizarres. Cependant, pas tant que cela. Un jour, cela se passerait sans doute ainsi. Je regardais Edward et ses parents, puis les invitaient à entrer dans la maison, aussi loin que remontait mes souvenirs, ils n'étaient jamais venus chez moi. Mais me retrouver en compagnie de trois vampires ne me faisais pas du tout peur.

- Papa, maman, vous êtes enfin arrivés !?

- Oui, nous voulions chasser avant de venir, il fallait que nous soyons en forme pour revenir ici et surtout pour être en présence de Bella sans danger, dit alors Carlisle.

J'aurais été plus forte, je l'aurais surement étranglé, j'en avais marre que tous veulent me protéger sans arrêt, comme si pour mon bien il fallait qu'il se force à l'overdose de sang. Tout comme pour mon bien il avait fallu que tous partent… Heureusement que maintenant, les choses s'étaient arrangées… Bref, je regardais mes beaux parents.

- Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger, mais Edward nous a demandé de lui amener quelques choses et nous ne pouvions pas vraiment attendre, enfin c'est lui que ne le voulait pas ! dit alors Esmé en me regardant.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demandai-je

- Ca, c'est une histoire entre mes parents et moi !

- Mais je suis concernée n'est ce pas ?

- En partie …

Tout ce suspense me mettait hors de moi, il allait enfin en venir au fait ? Et Esmé et Carlisle qui était dans le coup de quelques choses … Allais je apprendre ce que me cachait les parents de mon compagnon ?

- Dois-je remonter dans ma chambre ?

- Se serait mieux, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise.

Je regardais Edward, surprise, une fois de plus, je me demandais ce qu'il préparait, ces secrets me donnaient l'impression que je ne le connaissais pas. Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une impression. Et je le connaissais mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais là, non…

- Bon et bien, je vais faire un tour dans ma chambre. D'abord, ajoutai je en me tournant vers Esmé et Carlisle, j'aimerais vous remercier de votre cadeau, celui-ci m'a fait très plaisir !

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et nous savons que ta mère te manque fit Esmé tout en me regardant comme une mère regarde son propre enfant.

Je remontais donc dans ma chambre, lentement, j'allais commencer par me changer, j'avais enfilé des vêtements à la va vite et franchement, je me rendais compte que cela ne me mettais pas du tout en valeur. Comment Edward avait t'il pu me désiré accoutrer ainsi ? D'un jogging usé jusqu'au moindre fils et d'une chemise pas du tout assortie. Je n'allais pas me poser cette question, après tout, du moment qu'Edward m'aimait, c'était tout ce qui était important. J'ôtais mes vêtements dépareillé pour enfiler un jean et un haut assez simple. C'était peut être pas la tenue la plus belle que j'avais, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Je m'installais à mon bureau et décidais d'écrire un mail à ma mère. N'ayant pas eu de coup de fil de sa part, je me doutais que Charlie avait pour une fois su tenir sa langue, cependant, je connaissais ma mère et celle-ci finirait par appeler pour prendre des nouvelles si je ne lui en donnais pas. C'est pour cela que je me plaçai devant l'ordinateur et commençait à écrire un mail.

_Maman,_

_Je voulais juste te dire que mon cocon est toujours bien fermé et que je vais toujours très bien, je me sens proche d'Edward et ne t'en fait pas, nous n'avons pas encore passé l'étape d'une relation plus avancée dans un couple. Et puis après tout, cela ne te regarde pas trop ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle. Enfin si, je le sais. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai faillit faire une grosse bêtise, une bêtise qui aurait été irréversible, mais tout va bien maintenant. J'espère que tout va bien à Jacksonville, j'espère que bientôt, nous pourrons nous voir, normalement, cela devrait se faire très rapidement. Gros Bisous_

_Bella._

Je relisais mon mail avant de l'envoyer, effaçant la première partie que ne regardait en rien ma mère, avais-je pourtant besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un ? Le fait de l'avoir écrit me faisait me poser des questions. Je regardais ensuite les présents qu'Edward avait rassemblés sur mon bureau, il y avait toutes les photos, les billets d'avion et le plus important, le CD de mes rêves, celui qu'il avait composé lui-même. Il y avait en première chanson ma berceuse et j'enfournais donc le CD rapidement dans mon lecteur pour pouvoir l'écouter en boucle. Cette berceuse était la plus belle des musique, le plus doux des accords, je ressentais beaucoup de chose en l'écoutant. Je pensais à Edward, rien qu'à lui, qu'à nous. Alice m'avait dit que tout finirait bien pour nous, et je n'aurais pas pensé que cela serait si vite. Enfin, pour l'instant, même si nous étions plus que rabibochés, il restait une menace : Victoria, celle là, je ne l'avais pas oublié, et je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle non plus. Maintenant que les Cullen étaient de retour, je n'avais plus rien à craindre, mais cela aurait pu être « ma fête » si jamais j'étais resté seule trop longtemps. Je n'y pensais guère, déjà les notes de ma berceuse m'emportaient dans un tourbillon de souvenirs, que de bon souvenir, avec Edward. J'avais les yeux fermés et était plus que détendue. Cependant, je finis par sentir une main glacé contre mon visage, j'étais tellement habitué à cette froideur qu'elle ne me dérangea pas. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Edward qui souriait en me regardant…

- Elle t'a manqué, n'est ce pas ?

- Chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure répondis je sincère.

- Elle n'était pourtant pas très loin, mais je devais tenir ma promesse.

- N'en parlons pas …

J'avais beau avoir pardonné, je n'oubliais pas, et ne voulais pas revenir sur le sujet : Trop tôt !

- Tu as raison, il faut que je te parle d'autre chose.

- Et tes parents ?

- Oh, ils sont rentrés à la maison, ils avaient des cartons à déballer !

- Alors tout le monde revient ?

- Oui toute la famille Cullen, même Rosalie, cependant, elle a décidé de ne plus vivre chez Esmé et Carlisle, elle voulait sa propre maison avec Emmett, elle voulait un peu d'intimité !

- C'est légitime ! Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas vivre avec mon petit ami et mes parents, ca me ferais trop bizarre !

- Je te rappelle que c'est un peu notre situation puisque tu vis toujours avec ton père et que je passe toutes les nuits dans ton lit.

- C'est vrai aussi !

- Bon, ce n'est pas ce dont j'aimerais qu'on parle !

- Alors de quoi veux tu qu'on parle ?

- Et bien ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit, tu veux bien qu'on aille faire une petite balade ?

- Si tu veux, mais tu me porteras, tu sais que je n'aime pas marcher dans les bois !

- Qui t'a dit que nous allions dans les bois ?

Je le regardais perplexe.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, et nous allons prendre la voiture de Carlisle et d'Esmé, ils me l'ont laissé pour que je t'emmène !

- On aurait pu utiliser la Chevrolet ?!

- Oui, mais le bruit m'aurait énervé, et je veux garder tout mon calme.

Je souriais en le regardant, puis, attrapais mon coupe vent vu que nous allions sortir. Je savais qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid, mais cela m'éviterais de greloter et qu'Edward croit que j'avais froid à cause de lui.

- On y va ? Demandai-je ?

- Allons-y !

Que cachait donc cette expression d'Edward qui semblait plus excité qu'un enfant devant un nouveau jouet. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas fait de folie pour moi. En plus, il avait impliqué Carlisle et Esmé, c'est que cela devait être important. Je regardais mon compagnon de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur histoire de voir son expression, il sourirait et ne semblait pas être en voie de perdre son sourire. Je me demandais où il m'emmenait. Cela ne pouvait être le lycée, d'après lui, il était encore bien trop tôt pour que j'y retourne et puis le lycée n'était pas dans la direction que nous avions emprunté. Nous nous enfoncions dans les bois, partant sur les hauteurs en dehors de la ville. Lui qui avait dit que ce n'était pas loin, il ne savait vraiment pas compter les kilomètres.

De temps à autres, je songeais à ma vie future, j'avais beau être encore jeune, un rêve m'avait alerté peu de temps avant mon anniversaire, la veille pour être précise. Moi en grand-mère, Chenue. Allais-je devenir cette grand-mère à côté d'un Edward éternellement jeune ? Pour l'instant, l'interrogation restait entière. Il ne m'avait pas promis de me transformé, enfin si en quelques sortes, mais il n'avait pas précisé de date, déjà, je savais que ce ne serait pas durant l'année, ce qui me laissait un minimum de 8 mois à supporter que je vieillisse. Cependant, ce n'était pas une ou deux années qui allaient changer la donne, je le savais maintenant. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choses que je pouvais exiger de lui avant cette échéance, après tout, il voulait que je vive des expériences humaines et une en particulière … Non, c'était interdit d'y penser, je le savais bien, il me le disait assez régulièrement. Cependant, s'il me demandait trop de chose, j'aurais surement le droit de poser mes exigences.

C'est à ce moment là que nous arrivions en haut d'une colline, un endroit où je n'étais jamais venue et où trônait une magnifique maison, grande, mais qui s'étendait sur un seul étage. Je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Edward fit le tour de la voiture, et m'ouvrit la porte avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir. Je sortis de la voiture et le regarda, toute pleine d'interrogation, qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi étions-nous près d'une maison si haute ? Pourquoi étions-nous ici tout simplement ! Trop de questions à la fois. Je regardais Edward. Il me désigna la vue imprenable que l'on avait.

- Comment trouves tu le paysage, demanda t'il simplement

- Euh, c'est très joli, mais je ne vois pas trop ce que cela signifie …

- Déjà, regarde un peu autour de toi, les paysages qui s'étendent, les endroits …

Je faisais ce qu'il me disait, j'observais la vue, qui était vraiment imprenable, beaucoup de forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, je me demandais aussi s'il y avait autre chose à voir, et je remarquais bientôt que oui. Il y avait tellement de détails, de formes à découvrir, à distinguer. Je pouvais voir un immense lac se dessiner entre les arbres. Egalement une zone claire, comme la clairière… Je m'attardais, c'était bien notre clairière, je distinguais tout dans cette clairière qui m'indiquait que c'était notre clairière, celle de notre rencontre en tant que Bella et Edward, Humaine et Vampire… Pourquoi tous ces détails étaient t'ils là ? Qu'est ce que voulait me montrer Edward en m'amenant ici ?

- Notre clairière ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici Edward ?

- Et bien, c'est plutôt simple… cet endroit, c'est chez nous !

Je regardais Edward complètement alerte, que venait t'il de dire ? Avait t'il bu quelques choses ? Consommé une substance illicite ? Tout était à prévoir au vu de ce qu'il venait de me dire. « Chez nous » ? Depuis quand est ce qu'il y avait un nous si futuriste. J'avais presque l'impression que nous étions mariés et que c'était la maison que nous allions habiter pour nos vieux jours ensembles… Je divaguais complètement, il ne se pouvait pas qu'Edward ait dit une telle chose. Je le regardais, toujours alerte à la moindre chose qu'il pourrait dire.

- Chez nous ? Répétai-je comme si je n'avais pas compris. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

D'accord, je paraissais idiote à cet instant là, devant lui à demander ce qu'il venait de dire, mais en même temps, il fallait qu'il me comprenne, je venais d'avoir dix huit ans, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de m'installer autre part que chez mon père avant au moins encore quelques mois. Enfin tout cela avait été avant que je ne tente de mettre fin à mes jours pour avoir été séparé d'Edward …

- Et bien voilà, tu ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé, tu veux que je te transforme. Tu veux également avoir la certitude que tout ce que je t'ai dit est la vérité, que je t'aime et qu'il n'y aura jamais que toi dans ma vie, que je ne te quitterais plus, que je prendrais soin de toi… Alors, j'ai une proposition à te faire, c'est la plus grande décision que je prends, et celle qui va changer nos vies. Mais maintenant, je suis prêt à voir plus loin dans notre histoire…

Je le regardais, cet Edward sérieux commençait à me faire peur …

- Bella, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons …

- Tu vas me faire toutes les personnes de la conjugaison ?

J'avais dit cela pour alléger l'atmosphère, je me sentais tout d'un coup assez mal… Mais je repris vite contenance, voyant qu'il faisait de son mieux pour garder son sérieux, et pour me montrer sa sincérité.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire Bella, c'est que pendant que tu es humaines, j'aimerais que tu vives deux expériences majeure que tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

- Je…

Je m'apprêtais à riposter, mais même si j'avais le droit de m'énerver, je restais calme en attendant ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- C'est quoi ?

- La première chose est en rapport avec notre futur, avec nos sentiments, avec tout ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre et nos promesse. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, sortit un écrin de sa poche et me regarda, voudras tu devenir ma femme, un jour, lorsque nous seront prêts tous les deux à passer ce cap ?

Cette première chose était déjà énorme, j'étais trop suffoqué pour pouvoir penser à celle qui m'attendait ensuite. Moi ? Me marier ? Il y avait erreur sur la personne. J'avais été élevé dans une famille où les mariages ne se terminaient jamais par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais souhaité me marier, surtout que je n'avais que 18 ans. Cependant, la phrase qu'il ajouta ensuite me fit un effet inverse, « lorsque nous seront prêt ». C'était une proposition à considérer…

* * *

**Voilà pourquoi je parlais de rapidité, dans le livre, cela l'est beaucoup moins, et je vais ralentir le rythme dès l'épisode 11, je pars sur un tout autre tableau, mais j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée qu'après leur retrouvaille, Edward parle de mariage histoire que cela rime avec éternité. Enfin un truc dans le genre !**

**J'impliquerais plus les parents et la famille Cullen par la suite, mais pas pour les deux épisodes qui suivent. Cependant, ils auront leur importance. Je suis désolée par ailleurs si la fic ressemble un peu à l'histoire de Stéphanie Mayer, mais je veux vraiment resté dans l'esprit des livres car je ne peux que reconnaitre qu'ils sont véritablement magnifiques. Certains passages seront donc peut être ressemblant, mais pas volontairement. D'autres seront bien différent comme l'espace temps étant donné que là, la coupure Bella/Edward a été très courte ! Bon, voilà, c'est tout.**

**Laissez vos avis, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre même si j'en suis pas satisfaite complètement. Merci encore pour toutes vos Reviews.**


	10. La promesse de l'avenir

**

* * *

**

10 – La promesse de l'avenir

Je le regardais toujours, que venait-il de dire ? Ce devait être une erreur, il ne pouvait pas réellement avoir prononcé ces mots. Ou alors, peut être était ce simplement un rêve ? Oui, c'était ce que cela devait être, un rêve. Je devais être encore dans la clairière, mourante et tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les derniers jours n'était qu'un désir de mon subconscient, il n'y avait que cette solution. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais voulu me marier, j'étais même contre l'idée depuis toujours, ma mère m'avait bien conditionné pour que je n'ai aucune envie de me marier, alors me marier à 18 ans, je n'y avais jamais pensé, aussi amoureuse sois-je d'Edward. Ce devait être un cauchemar alors, un horrible cauchemar avant la mort. Pourtant, je ne me réveillais pas, et mon compagnon était toujours face à moi, semblant attendre une réponse à la question qu'il venait de poser. Que devais-je faire à cet instant précis face à lui ? Et puis, d'après ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était que la première condition à ma transformation. Quelle était la seconde condition ? Cela avait t'il un rapport avec cette maison de plein pied et si immense ? J'avais la tête qui tournait. Mais la phrase « lorsque nous seront prêts à passer ce cap », me rassura, je n'étais pas prête, pire, je croyais ne jamais l'être un jour. Ma mère avait été claire sur la question, les mariages ne fonctionnaient jamais. Mais peut être cette opinion lui avait t'elle été donné par son premier mariage raté, après tout, elle avait retenté l'expérience et semblait heureuse maintenant. Mais voilà, il y avait tellement de points à considérer, il y avait une semaine, il voulait me quitter, et maintenant, il voulait qu'on se promette un amour éternel … Ce n'était pas cet aspect qui ne m'enchantait pas voulant l'éternité avec lui. Mais alors, pourquoi est ce que je me posais toutes ces questions ?

- Je … Nous marier ? Mais Edward, je n'ai que dix huit ans !

Il se relevait devant moi, sans doute déçu, mais il me regarda dans les yeux tout simplement. Il gardait l'écrin dans sa main, prêt certainement à l'ouvrir d'une minute à l'autre pour que l'alliance qui devait s'y trouver me décide à accepter.

- Je t'ai dit lorsque nous seront prêt, moi je le suis, mais le plus important c'est que tu le sois à ton tour.

- Tu as eu plus d'un siècle pour t'y préparer, et je n'ai eu que quelques années, ce n'est pas juste !

- Tu as vraiment envie de devenir un vampire alors !

- Oui, et je veux plein d'autres choses, mais je ne te mets pas des conditions extrêmes !

- Le mariage est pour toi une condition extrême …

- Je …

Je détestais quand il avait raison, considérer cette preuve d'amour comme une condition extrême était peut être un peu exagérer, mais voilà, je n'avais que dix huit ans … Edward me regardait, il finit par ranger la boite dans sa poche et par me regarder dans les yeux, j'adorais voir ses iris, mais je voyais qu'il aurait imaginé que les choses se seraient passées autrement. Je m'en voulais, mais voilà, le mariage, ce n'était pas pour moi.

- Je ne dis pas que c'est une condition extrême, mais je suis encore jeune, j'ai du temps pour penser à cela !

- Tu n'es pas sure que cela dure entre nous ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir, je pense avoir prouvé, d'une manière stupide je le reconnais, que je tenais à toi au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans toi !

- Oui, et pourtant tu trouves que le mariage est extrême !

- Ecoute, passons plutôt à la deuxième condition de ma transformation !

- Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit bienvenue alors que tu as déjà refusé la première et qu'elles vont ensembles.

- Tu peux toujours m'en parler, non ?

- J'avais comme idée que l'on vive ici dès que nous serions mariés. C'est notre maison, et c'est ici que nous vivrons notre vie.

- Quel rapport avec le fait que je sois humaine ?

- Et bien, le mariage est une expérience humaine que je veux que tu vives en temps qu'humaine. Et tu le seras donc toujours quand nous emménagerons. Nous pourrions bien sure y passer du temps ensembles de temps en temps avant, pour être tranquille, sans ton père, sans ma famille…

Je le regardais, il me proposait déjà une vie à deux, j'avais à peine dix huit ans et j'avais beau dire le contraire, c'était quelques choses à laquelle j'aspirais. Une vie avec l'homme qu'on aime, n'est ce pas ce à quoi toute jeune fille peut rêver ? Je n'aurais pas cru que cela m'arriverait si tôt. Cependant, je n'avais encore rien dit.

- J'ai quelques conditions alors à émettre moi aussi ! Enfin, deux choses que je souhaiterais …

Je savais qu'une des conditions ne poserait pas un grand problème, même si je ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, mais en ce qui concernait la deuxième, il me dirait non tout de suite, je le savais, il ne voulait pas mettre ma vie en danger, hors, cette condition, plutôt cette chose que je souhaitais me mettrais plus qu'en danger. Peut être qu'en ne précisant pas les choses, il me dirait oui à tout …

- Lesquelles ?

- J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me transforme en vampire, qui me donne la vie éternelle.

- Je risque de te tuer !

- Et je prendrais ce risque !

- Et la deuxième chose ?

- J'aimerais que pendant que je suis humaine nous… enfin…

Je devenais rouge pivoine, la chaleur me montant aux joues et mon cœur prenant un rythme plus qu'accéléré. Il avait surement deviné, je voyais ses pupilles devenir sombres, plus sombre que lors de notre rencontre si c'était possible. Allait t'il me manger tout de suite ? Vu les yeux qu'il avait, je crois qu'il n'y avait pas de question à se poser.

- Bella … tu sais que… ces deux choses que tu souhaites sont impossibles ! Je te tuerais dans les deux cas !

- Je suis certaine que non ! Tu m'aimes, et tu as déjà su te contrôler alors que tu étais en train de boire mon sang !

- Oui, j'ai su me contrôler, mais si nous faisons l'une des choses que tu souhaites, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais …

Je le regardais, à première vue, il n'était pas sure de lui pour tout ce que je lui demandais, cela nous avançait bien. Je voulais pourtant qu'il ait confiance en notre amour, et en lui, en sa capacité à se contrôler. Je me rapprochais de lui, le regardais dans les yeux, je voyais ce qu'il ressentait, il y avait de la douleur et du désir, tellement de désir. Il fallait que je cesse de le regarder, sinon, cela n'attendrait pas qu'il soit sure de se contrôler. Je pensais alors à lui demander autre chose. Il fallait que nous changions de sujet, que je reprenne surtout mon calme. Je le regardais, et finissait par dire…

- Pourquoi tes parents sont venus chez moi ?

- Il avait quelques choses à me donner !

- Et quoi ?

- La première chose, c'était la bague que je voulais que tu portes pour nos fiançailles, et la deuxième, c'était les clés de la maison. C'est avec mes économies que j'ai acheté le terrain et fait construire cette maison.

J'avalais ma salive, il avait dépensé de l'argent pour acheter un endroit pour nous ? Il avait fait construire une maison pour nous ? Comment ne pas considérer tout cela comme une preuve suffisante de l'amour qu'il avait pour moi ?

- Tu, depuis quand tient-elle debout ?

- Depuis un mois …

- Tu… tu as fait bâtir une maison pour nous …

- En fait, j'ai fait bâtir cette maison parce que je voulais que nous y emménagions après ton anniversaire, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai donné les clés à une agence pour qu'elle soit vendue. Mes parents ont récupéré les clés, justes à temps…

Je le regardais, des larmes vinrent perler aux coins de mes yeux sans que je ne m'y attendre. Alors que nous avions faillit nous perdre, ce geste, ces conditions me semblaient être des chances, des chances d'être heureux tous les deux… Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire construire cette maison pour nous et qu'après, il ait faillit la vendre…

- Bella… ne pleures pas …

- Je… j'ai faillit mourir de nombreuses fois, j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie qui m'aime et je n'ai que dix huit ans. Et je pleure… je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi, je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les choses de la vie…

- Bella, tant de choses te sont arrivées alors que justement, tu n'as que dix huit ans. Jamais tu n'aurais du me rencontrer, je suis… une erreur de la nature ! Je n'aurais jamais du exister, et je pensais qu'en faisant comme si c'était le cas, tu irais mieux, que tu pourrais te trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimerais comme il le faudrait, qui te donnerait tout ce que je ne suis pas en mesure de t'apporter …

- Tu peux tout m'apporter …

- Pas les choses les plus importantes, la sécurité dans mes bras, des enfants …

- Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfants, tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi ! Être prêt de toi Edward …

- Pourtant, tu ne le souhaites pas vraiment !

- Pas maintenant, je veux dire, nous avons encore le temps, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, ma famille partira bientôt, c'est prévu…

- Mais pourquoi cette maison alors ?

- Pour que nous ayons un endroit à nous ! Un endroit où vivre pendant quelques temps avant de prendre notre envol à notre tour. Le temps que tu t'habitues à ne plus voir Charlie …

J'avais presque oublié cet aspect de ma transformation. Une fois devenue un vampire, il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour que je doive quitter mon père, ma mère, tout mes amis. Dès lors, je ne vieillirais plus et donc ne pourrait plus voir personne, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci s'éteignent… il ne me resterait alors plus qu'Edward, il deviendrait ma seule famille, mon seul rayon de soleil dans ce monde avec sa famille bien entendu.

- Edward, si j'accepte tes conditions, en fera tu de même avec les miennes ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant me regarder, comme quelqu'un regarderait le soleil se lever pour la première fois devant ses yeux, il me regardait comme une merveilleuse chose fragile pourtant qu'il risquerait de briser à chaque instant.

- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour les réaliser…

- Je te promets de faire ce que tu désires dès que je serais prête…

Des promesses que nous nous faisions l'un l'autre avec peut être l'espoir secret qu'un jour, chaque chose prendrait sa place. Je n'étais sure de rien aujourd'hui, enfin si d'une chose. J'aimais Edward d'un amour inconditionnel, destructeur, mais l'amour le plus fort qu'on n'ait pu connaitre au cours des dernières décennies sur terre. Je savais qu'avec Edward, je serais heureuse, que j'aurais la vie que je souhaitais, mais pour l'instant, j'allais continuer ma vie d'adolescente, au moins jusqu'à mon baccalauréat. Cela repoussait par conséquent le fait que je sois transformée, mais je savais que cela arriverait un jour, parce qu'un jour, Edward et moi serions enfin ensembles sans danger. Ce qui malheureusement n'était toujours pas le cas…

Edward ne m'en avait pas reparlé, mais je savais que bientôt, un affrontement viendrait entre moi et Victoria. Elle finirait par venir pour me tuer, ce n'était peut être pas imminent, elle attendrait que le risque de se faire tuer dans l'affrontement soit le plus faible, elle attendrait qu'Edward prenne ses distances. Est-ce que cela arriverait une nouvelle fois ?

* * *


	11. La menace d'un prochain départ

**Nouvel épisode, désolée du retard, j'ai quelques problèmes de santé, et je n'ai pas pu écrire durant la semaine ! **

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, ca m'encourage à continuer, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**11 – La menace d'un nouveau départ**

_POV Bella_

Je regardais Edward, complètement hypnotisée par son regard doré. C'était ainsi depuis plus de trois mois. Je passais mon temps à le regarder au lieu d'écouter Mr Molina qui décrivait les étapes de la division cellulaire de la grenouille avant d'atteindre le têtard. Je passais mon temps à le regarder ne me rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mais à chaque fois, Mr Molina finissait par me rappeler à l'ordre.

- Melle Swan, combien d'étapes y a-t-il dans la division cellulaire de la grenouille ?

- Des millions ?

- Je viens de vous demander le nombre d'étapes de la division cellulaire, pas le nombre d'étoile qui brillent dans les yeux de votre camarade lorsque vous le contemplez !

Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, mais il était trop tard, je savais ce qu'il m'attendait maintenant, Mr Molina était patient, mais il ne fallait pas abuser, hors, cela faisait des jours que je ne faisais que cela et donc, la sentence finit par tomber !

- Melle Swan, vous serez collée ce soir jusqu'à 18 heures, pas de remise de peine ! Et Mr Cullen, essayez de résonner votre petite amie, ses notes ne font que baisser …

Et voilà, j'avais récolté ce que j'avais semé comme on disait, une fois de plus. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me reprendre lorsqu'Edward était là ? Peut être parce que je nous imaginais à un tout autre endroit que dans cette salle de classe. Peut être aussi parce que je n'en avais rien à faire de ce cours qui me semblait de plus en plus inutile au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient… Cela venait surement du fait que j'aimais Edward, et qu'à mes yeux, il n'y avait que lui qui existait, qui comptait… C'était ma vie maintenant. Tout tournait autour de lui, et de mes parents, un peu… Je venais de rentrer avec Edward d'un voyage à Jacksonville où nous avions passés quelques jours pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Ma mère avait été contente. Cela n'avait pas vraiment été mon cas. Ma résolution de séduire Edward n'avait pas fonctionné, il restait sur ses positions. En outre, je devais redoubler d'effort, nous étions mi Janvier, et il était temps que j'arrive à mes fins. Peut être que j'y arriverais, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais demander des conseils à Alice sans qu'Edward ne soit au courant de la supercherie…

Je regardais mon prof, ne trouvant rien à redire quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Je vis Edward faire un sourire en coin et me retins de lui donner un coup pour ce sourire, aussi charmant soit t'il avec ce sourire. Aussi craquant soit t'il tout simplement. La sonnerie finit par retentir, et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement à la cafétéria pour prendre le déjeuner que je serais la seule à déguster. Nous nous installâmes ensuite à une table seuls, tous les deux, comme il nous arrivait lorsque Jasper et Alice partait en « randonnée ».

- Tu devrais être plus concentré Bella sur tes cours j'entends ! dit t'il en me regardant essayant d'être sérieux.

- Arrête Edward, tu sais très bien que c'est de ta faute !

- De ma faute ? Demanda-t-il avec sa douce voix qui me faisait tant d'effet.

- Oui, de ta faute, tu devrais arrêter de me regarder comme tu le fais, ce n'est plus possible ! Dis-je comme si j'avais été offusqué par quelques choses.

- Tu veux dire que tu veux que j'arrête de te regarder avec l'amour que je ressens pour toi ?

Il marquait un point, je ne pouvais que le reconnaitre, il m'aimait, et je l'aimais, bref, l'amour était toujours présent et cela serait sans doute ainsi pour toute la vie. Mais j'avais toujours une peur en moi, la peur qu'il s'en aille un jour, trouvant qu'il y avait trop de danger. Même si j'avais des preuves de son amour, je ne pouvais perdre cette peur, surtout lorsque je surprenais entre lui et Alice des conversations qu'il ne souhaitait m'expliquer. Je le regardais, et finis par céder.

- D'accord, regarde-moi autant que tu veux, mais évite moi les heures de colle parce que franchement, ca n'a rien de plaisant, à moins que cela te plaise que je sois toujours occupé à autre chose qu'à toi ?

- Cela n'a rien de plaisant d'être privé de toi, c'est vrai, mais si tu bavais moins en cours, les profs seraient surement plus indulgents…

Qu'est ce que cela m'énervait lorsqu'il avait raison… Je finissais mon repas, et partais pour mon cours de mathématiques, un cours qui ne servait à rien et surtout que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre. Heureusement, dans cette matière, je n'avais pas mon ange près de moi pour me déconcentrer, par contre, il m'attendait à la sortie du cours pour me retrouver et passer quelques minutes avec moi avant de partir. Lui avait finit sa journée, il était seulement 15h25. J'en avais encore pour un bout de temps.

- Tu viens me chercher tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, mais je tiens juste à ce que tu ne m'oublie pas !

Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, je savais que je n'avais pas à avoir peur qu'il parte, mais la blessure que son départ avait provoqué ne semblait pas encore vouloir se refermer…

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je ne partirais plus jamais, je t'aime Bella, et je veux que tu le crois, que tu en ais la certitude.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa avec tendresse, prenant garde qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le couloir, il savait que je n'avais aucune envie d'être épiée par mes petits camarades qui s'empresserait de crier sur tout les toits les gestes d'affection qu'il y avait entre moi et Edward. Je regardais ses yeux, et j'aurais pu m'y noyer une fois de plus, mais je me repris avant d'attirer l'attention. J'avais une heure de français avant ma colle, il fallait que j'essaye d'être concentrée au moins durant une heure de la journée.

- On se voit tout à l'heure alors !

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Puis, je me dirigeais vers mon cours de français, une fois de plus, ce serait un cours plutôt ennuyeux, heureusement que ce n'était qu'une heure seulement.

_POV Edward _

Je rentrais calmement à la villa, J'avais deux bonnes heures devant moi pour parler avec Alice, j'allais pouvoir enfin aborder le sujet qu'il fallait avec elle. J'arrivais à la villa rapidement, comme toujours. Je me dirigeais directement vers Alice

_« Non, pas maintenant Edward » _pensait t'elle.

- Si justement, c'est le moment, Bella est au lycée pour encore deux bonnes heures, il faut qu'on parle de Victoria, tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Non, rien du tout !

- Alice ! M'énervais-je.

- Edward, je ne vais pas te dire où la trouver pour que tu partes et que tu laisses Bella !

- Alice, je veux savoir où elle est, ce qu'elle fait !

- Elle est à San Francisco, enfin, dans une forêt des alentours.

- Tu n'as pas plus de précision Alice ? Je veux dire, avant de partir, il faut que je sache vraiment où elle est, je ne peux pas laisser Bella trop longtemps toute seule, tu sais pourquoi !

- Oui je le sais, et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu traques Victoria ! Imagine un peu que Bella recommence son petit numéro !

- Elle ne recommencera pas, parce que ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois ! Je partirais seul ! Tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur elle !

- Edward, tu ne penses tout de même pas que l'on va te laisser traquer Victoria tout seul ? Et puis d'abord, Carlisle ne l'acceptera jamais !

- Je ne compte pas demander la permission !

- Tu ne comptes quand même par partir tout seul et qu'on attende patiemment de savoir si tu reviendras en vie ou non !

Je regardais ma sœur, elle avait raison, mais j'avais prit ma décision depuis quelques temps déjà, je ne voulais pas perdre Bella, et la seule solution était de me débarrasser de la seule menace existant encore aujourd'hui : Victoria.

- Ecoute Alice, plus vite je me serais débarrasser d'elle, et plus vite je serais auprès de Bella pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse du mal, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que je suis parti chasser !

- Et si tu ne reviens pas pendant plusieurs jours ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va me croire et ne pas se poser de questions ?

- S'il te plait Alice, soit compréhensive ! Je ne veux pas que Victoria l'approche à moins de 50 mètres. Et c'est pour cela qu'il est plus prudent que vous restiez ici, au cas où elle m'échapperait !

- Edward, ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

Je la regardais, de toute façon, j'avais prit ma décision, je partirais dès qu'un moment se présenterait, j'essayerai de faire le plus vite que je peux pour ne pas prendre plus de quelques jours. Bien sure, il faudrait que je cache tout à Bella, que je trouve une autre excuse.

- Alice, alors, donne-moi plus de détails, cela ne me prendra peut être pas beaucoup de temps ! ­­­­­

- Cette Victoria est rapide, elle risque de t'échapper sans problème !

- Elle a peut être la capacité de s'évanouir dans la nature, mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle, si jamais elle essaye de s'approcher d'ici, je reviendrais avant elle ! Et puis de toute façon, cela ne fera rien car il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur Bella ! Je peux compter sur toi Alice ?!

- Oui, tu le sais bien, mais je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Bella n'est vraiment pas certaine que tu l'aimes réellement. C'est peut être stupide, mais elle a peur que tu partes !

- Aurais-tu vu quelques choses d'important à me signaler ?

- Non, je sais juste qu'elle est décidé à te montrer… tous ses … avantages si l'on peut dire cela ainsi !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Alice !

- Je ne dirais rien, Bella est comme ma sœur, et essaye de ne pas écouter mes pensées, ce serait très mal de faire ca !

J'essayai cependant de lire les pensées de ma sœur, et j'y parvins sans grand mal, voyant très bien ce que Bella voulait, j'ouvrais des yeux surprit et effrayé.

- Elle ne peut pas croire que cela arrivera, soufflais-je

- Elle peut croire tout ce qu'elle veut, elle t'aime, et elle aimerait bien une preuve d'amour, elle va surement exiger une preuve concrète des choses !

- Tu plaisantes, elle ne me demandera jamais cela !

- Ecoute Edward, soit tu peux croire que Bella veuille une relation un peu plus… intime avec toi, soit tu ne le peux pas, mais la conclusion sera la même…

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Je fis mon possible pour décrypter ce que ma sœur pensait, mais elle se mit à chanter dans plusieurs langues différentes pour éviter que j'entende quoi que ce soit.

- Alice, cesse de faire l'enfant !

- Si tu veux mon avis, le seul enfant dans la pièce, c'est toi ! Tu comptes quitter Bella quelques jours alors qu'elle est encore fragile, plus que tu ne le crois. En plus, elle te demande quelques choses et tu n'es même pas en mesure de lui donner !

- Tu crois vraiment que ce serait une bonne chose de me laisser aller à tout ce qu'elle désir ? Tu te rends même pas compte de ce qu'elle risque !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur de la transformer ? Dès que ce sera fait, tu pourras satisfaire son autre envie, et elle n'aura plus rien à dire pour ne pas t'épouser !

Je regardais Alice, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'exaspérer à connaitre l'avenir et tout ce qui risquait d'arriver. Elle savait que je n'aimais pas parler de ma relation avec Bella avec tout le monde, mais c'était surement celle qui pouvait me conseiller le mieux de par ses visions. De toute façon, j'avais déjà prit ma décision en ce qui concernait Victoria, j'allais partir dès que le moment serait propice, et dès qu'Alice serait sure de sa position.

- Je vais aller chercher Bella !

- Elle ne sort que dans 1h30 !

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de chasser d'abord !

Et je quittais la maison rapidement, il fallait que je sache quelques petits puma pour pouvoir ensuite aller chercher Bella. Plus je serais rassasier, moins l'épreuve qu'il allait falloir que j'affronte serait dangereuse… Je n'étais pas encore décidé, mais si elle me sautait dessus, il fallait que je sois prêt …

* * *


	12. Un inévitable départ

**Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. J'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver seulement dans une semaine, peut être avant s'il est écrit. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**12 – Un inévitable départ**

_POV Bella :_

Lorsqu'enfin la cloche retentie, je ramassais à la hâte mes affaires et sortais de la salle que je venais de partager pendant près d'une heure et demi avec deux élèves qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air commodes. Je n'avais pas vraiment ma place parmi eux, mais au moins, cela m'avait permis de faire mes devoirs que j'aurais surement délaissés le soir pour être avec Edward, comme je le faisais souvent depuis son retour. Il fallait que je me reprenne si je ne voulais pas rater mon année de terminale et retaper l'année prochaine. J'avais encore quelques mois pour me préparer, au pire, Edward m'aiderait. Enfin, j'arrivais sur le parking où seule la voiture d'Edward se trouvait, celui-ci était là, adossé au capot m'attendant patiemment.

- Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas oublié, me dit t'il en me voyant arriver près de lui.

- Je n'en doutais pas, mais j'aime bien être sure des choses !

- Tu dois rentrer ? me demanda-t-il

- Et Bien, vu l'heure qu'il est, je pense que se serait une bonne idée, mon père ne va surement pas tarder, et si jamais je ne rentre pas, il débarquera surement chez toi !

- Alors je te ramène ! me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

Je montais dans la voiture, et il démarrait. J'étais fatiguée par cette longue journée, mon père allait surement être aussi fatigué que moi en rentrant, il se demanderait certainement pourquoi je rentrais si tard, la réponse ne lui ferait certainement pas plaisir. Ce n'était pas grave, et cela m'importait peu, j'étais entrée dans une petite routine avec Edward et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en sortir, c'était presque comme un rêve dont je refusais de me réveiller. Mais le rêve ne se poursuivait pas.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maison, Edward resta dans la voiture et ne bougea pas.

- Tu n'entres pas ?

- Non, j'ai des choses à faire !

- Mais tu viens ce soir ?

- Bien sure, dès que ton père aura fermé les yeux !

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je ne sorte de la voiture. Je me dirigeais dans la maison tandis qu'Edward démarrait en trombe au volant de sa Volvo. Il avait l'air bizarre ce soir. Cependant, je ne me posais pas de question et entrait dans la maison encore silencieuse. J'écoutais les messages, rien d'important. Je préparais ensuite à manger pour Charlie, celui-ci aurait certainement faim lorsqu'il rentrerait. Je montais ensuite à ma chambre pour y déposer mon sac. J'allumais l'ordinateur pour faire des recherches pour le lycée, peut être qu'en travaillant un peu, j'arriverais à rattraper mon petit retard de ces dernières semaines… La fatigue finit cependant par m'atteindre. Et je m'allongeais sur le lit pour me reposer quelques minutes …

Quelques heures plus tard, vers minuit, je me réveillais, j'avais bien trop dormi déjà. Lorsque j'examinais la pièce, je me rendis compte qu'Edward n'était toujours pas là, toujours pas dans ma chambre. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'était t'il pas là ce soir ? Je n'allais pas commencer à paniquer, j'allais prendre le temps d'examiner les explications. Peut être était t'il simplement en train de chasser ? Ou alors, mon père ne dormait toujours pas, ce qui n'était surement pas le cas, vu l'heure qu'il était. Je me levais et ouvrais la porte de ma chambre. Mon père dormait, c'était certains, il n'y avait pas de lumière, et on pouvait entendre son ronflement distinctement.

Je descendis à l'étage inferieur, pourquoi Edward n'était t'il pas là ? Il m'avait dit qu'il serait là dès que mon père serait endormi. Je finis par aller dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre de lait, et en allumant la lumière, j'eu la peur de ma vie, enfin, je sursautais simplement…

- Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici dans le noir ? Demandai-je en le regardant, pourquoi s'était t'il installé ici plutôt que dans ma chambre ?

- Je réfléchissais … J'avais besoin de quelques instants avant que tu n'ouvres les yeux.

- Et cela fait longtemps que tu réfléchis ?

- Une heure environ !

- Et tu réfléchis sur quoi ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui, de l'endroit où il était installé.

- Sur nous deux…

Mon cœur manqua un battement, pourquoi avait-il besoin de réfléchir sur nous deux ? Y avait-il un problème ? J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais est ce que j'étais prête à entendre quelques choses ? A entendre ce qu'il pensait de nous, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, peut être quelqu'un lui avait t'il dit que je n'étais pas assez forte pour vivre notre relation, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Qui sait ? Tout un tas de pensées me vinrent, je n'arrivais pas à les empêcher de m'envahir en cet instant, si Edward partait, je savais que je n'y survivrais pas, ou alors peut être que si, maintenant, je ferais tout mon possible pour y survivre, mais que deviendrai-je sans lui ? Cette question, je me l'étais tellement posée que je ne cessais d'entendre une réponse qui avait toujours été la même : Rien …

- Je vais retourner me coucher et te laisser réfléchir alors, répondis-je

Je me retournais, et m'apprêtais à retourner dans ma chambre, c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire avant qu'il ne prononce des mots que je ne voulais pas entendre. Cependant, il fut à mon côté avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire un pas. Il me regarda dans les yeux, ne prononçant aucun mot. S'il avait envie de me quitter, ce n'était pas ce que ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire.

- Bella… murmura t'il

- Edward… répondis-je simplement.

Sans que je m'y attende, il me prit dans ses bras, simplement, et tendrement. Il me serra contre lui. J'avais de quoi être perdu, pourquoi avait-il besoin de réfléchir sur nous. Qu'est ce qui le poussait à douter de notre histoire, et est ce qu'il doutait ? C'était ce que je me demandais de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Il ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter, alors qu'est ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu veux bien qu'on aille faire un tour ? Finit-il par demander en me regardant…

- Il est tard …

- Nous n'allons pas loin…

- D'accord …

Que signifiait ce qu'il venait de me dire ? Où allait-il m'emmener ? Trop de questions que je me posais une fois encore. Je regardais mon amoureux, voulant percevoir quelques choses dans son regard qui m'indiquerait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais rien ne s'y reflétait en dehors de l'amour qu'il me portait. Je sortis de la cuisine et attrapa mon coupe-vent, je ne savais pas où nous allions, je devais éviter d'avoir froid…

_POV Edward_

Je regardais Bella s'emparer de son coupe vent, celle-ci devait se posait des questions, je le savais, elle avait toujours été prompte à s'imaginer le pire, peut être cette fois encore. Je regardais mon bel ange humain. Comment pourrais-je me résoudre à lui ôter la vie un jour ? C'était quelques choses que je refusais de faire, je ne voulais pas lui arracher son âme. Même sa vie était un cadeau bien trop précieux pour que je m'en empare. Je suivis Bella, puis finis par sortir de la maison. Le père de Bella dormait toujours, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il ne se rende compte de l'absence de sa fille.

Je fus très rapidement à côté de Bella, je la regardais, je voyais dans ses yeux la surprise et l'interrogation. Je devais m'en tenir à ce que je m'étais promis, pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

- Tu n'es pas en voiture ? me demanda-t-elle

- Non, je vais te porter, il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps.

- Je peux marcher sinon …

- Ca ne prendrait que trop de temps.

Elle n'objecta pas. Je la regardais un instant, avant de la prendre dans mes bras, humant sa délicieuse odeur. J'essayai de ne pas faire attention à cette odeur qu'elle dégageait et qui était si douce à mon odorat très développé. Je me mis à courir, rapidement, comme lorsque j'étais seul. Je faisais attention à ne pas laisser tombait Bella, et je la protégeais de mon corps du vent. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes à l'endroit où nous serions seuls tous les deux. Notre maison, qui ne le serait peut être pas, tout dépendait de ce qu'il se passerait entre Victoria et moi, Arriverais je à la tuer sans égratignures ?

Je finis par poser Bella devant la maison, elle me regardait surprise, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait et ce que nous faisions ici, au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Pourquoi m'a tu amené ici ?

- J'ai quelques choses à te dire …

- Tu ne pouvais pas le faire chez moi ?

- Non, cela aurait pu réveiller ton père …

Je regardais Bella, j'entendis son cœur se mettre à battre à un rythme frénétique, un rythme bien trop rapide pour un cœur humain. Mais Bella était ainsi, elle avait un cœur qui battait, un cœur qui montrait son amour. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. Je la menais vers la maison.

- On entre ? Lui demandai-je préférant avoir son accord.

- Allons-y.

Je lui prenais la main, et l'entrainait vers la maison. J'en ouvris la porte et l'on pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. Je la regardais, elle était toujours si surprise, attendant que je dise quelques choses. On alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon, c'était un endroit neutre... Il fallait que je parle de la situation, cependant, ce fut elle qui commença à parler.

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Pourquoi tu as eu besoins de réfléchir à propos de nous deux ? Edward, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Son cœur eut des ratés, il cessa de battre alors qu'il y aurait du avoir deux battements. Je la regardais, je ne voulais confirmer ses craintes, mais il fallait que je lui parle de mon projet de départ, ou alors…

- Je, Alice à eu une vision de Victoria !

- Elle sait où elle se trouve ?

- Oui, à San Francisco

- Et tu comptes la poursuivre …

Je compris à son ton que ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, elle savait déjà ce que j'avais dans la tête. Elle me connaissait réellement par cœur, elle avait beau ne pas lire dans les pensées, je sentais qu'elle savait lire en moi comme dans un livre, si la métaphore pouvait être utilisé dans ce cas la. Je la regardais, elle me regardait, nos yeux ne se quittaient plus, ils étaient comme soudés par un fils invisibles.

_POV Bella_

Edward me regardais, il ne quittait pas mes yeux, pouvait t'il y lire toute ma peine face à l'annonce de son possible départ. La douleur que mon cœur sentait à cet instant ? J'en doutais. S'il partait, peut être ne reviendrait t'il pas. C'était pour ma protection, bien sure, je le savais, mais comment l'empêcher de partir se faire tuer pour moi ?

- Tu ne peux pas partir Edward !

- Je dois aller la tuer Bella, je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal…

Il leva la main et me caressa le visage, doucement, je ne sentais presque pas le froid de sa peau contre la mienne, pensant trop au fait qu'il faisait tout cela pour me protéger.

- Tu n'as qu'à me transformer, elle ne pourra pu me faire de mal !

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas Bella, tu es encore si jeune, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu le sais !

- Mais je ne craindrais plus rien lorsque je serais transformée, tu n'auras plus à me quitter.

Je m'accrochais à ce fil, ce mince fil qui pourrait peut être faire qu'il ne me quitterait pas un instant. Mais je savais que je perdrais à tous les coups. Jamais il ne me transformerait pour me sauver, il voulait que je vive… Je me rapprochais de lui, légèrement.

- Ne me laisse pas Edward ! Le suppliai-je presque

- Je ne serais parti que quelques jours, juste le temps de régler le problème.

- Ne me laisse pas, répétai-je.

Je m'étais rapproché de lui, doucement, et j'étais à présent presque contre lui, je le regardais toujours dans les yeux. Je savais que mes suppliques étaient inutiles, il partirait de toutes façons, je le savais, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il ferait tout pour me protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Je t'aime Bella…

- Prouve le moi, reste près de moi !

Je savais qu'il était inutile de dire cela, c'était une réplique basse qui ne servirait à rien. Edward ne resterait pas, pas s'il avait l'occasion de tuer Victoria, et de me protéger de la mort.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Bella, il faut que je la tue, que je nous débarrasse de cette menace qu'elle représente ! Mais je t'aime, tu ne dois pas en douter.

- Prouve le moi …

Je me répétais, je savais que cela ne servait à rien, il ne resterait pas. Tout comme il ne me prouverait pas son amour tel que je l'espérais… Je m'étais trop rapproché de lui, mes mains étaient maintenant accrochées à sa chemise, comme un naufragé est accroché à sa bouée de sauvetage. C'était ainsi, Edward était mon sauveteur, et sans lui, je risquais de sombrer dans le fond.

_POV Edward _

Je regardais Bella, je la voyais s'accrocher à moi, à ma présence. Ses suppliques résonnaient dans ma tête… Et me revint en mémoire ma discussion avec Alice. La preuve de mon amour n'était pas dans le fait que je reste, mais … non, je ne m'y résoudrais pas, c'était trop dangereux…

* * *


	13. Une preuve d'amour, Un risque, un départ

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, tout cela revient à Stéphanie Mayer.

**Comme promis, après une semaine voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite, je suis en vacances, mais j'ai une autre fic que j'ai délaissé et qu'il faudrait que je continue ! En tout cas, le prochain épisode arrivera dans le courant de la semaine, soyez patient.**

* * *

**13 – Une preuve d'amour, un risque, le départ**

_POV Bella_

Je m'accrochais à lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse à nouveau. Je savais que la situation n'était pas la même, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais ce qu'il devait faire. Partir pour me protéger du danger que représentait Victoria, un danger bien trop important pour qu'il laisse courir. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas qu'il risque sa vie pour moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille affronter Victoria juste pour tenter de l'empêcher de me tuer. Si jamais il perdait la vie, je savais que je n'y survivrais pas. Comme j'avais faillit ne par survivre à son absence, si courte fut-elle. J'étais à présent contre Edward, pleurant des larmes que je n'avais pas sentit venir. Je lui demandais de me prouver son amour, mais finalement, c'était plus par ses actes que par le fait qu'il resterait auprès de moi. Je levai la tête vers lui, rencontrant son regard plein de douleur, pourquoi avait-il mal, c'était moi qui me retrouverais seule une fois qu'il serait partit…

_POV Edward _

Je regardais Bella, elle avait levé la tête et rencontré mon regard, rempli de douleur à l'idée de la laisser, mais aussi de la blesser, ce qu'elle voulait était impossible, si jamais je lui faisais le moindre mal … C'était impossible, je n'allais pas lui faire de mal, car je n'allais prendre le risque de lui faire du mal… Si elle voulait une preuve d'amour, il fallait que je trouve autre chose, qui soit sans danger, mais quoi ? N'avais-je pas déjà tout essayé ? Le mariage n'était t'il pas une preuve d'amour suffisante ? Pour moi, c'était plus qu'un engagement, mais pour elle, cela semblait avoir une tout autre signification. Comment lui faire comprendre mon amour sans lui donner de faux espoirs.

Je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir, je le voyais, elle souffrait aussi, c'était marqué sur son visage, ses traits étaient plus voyant que d'habitude, par l'inquiétude, la douleur et … le désir. Parce qu'elle désirait quelques choses que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui donner. Je n'étais pas en mesure de prendre le risque d'abréger sa vie et de la perdre pour toujours, aussi rassasier étais-je. J'avais su dès notre rencontre que ce serait impossible entre nous, et pourtant, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rester près de Bella, de la protéger, comme elle devait être protégée. Peut être aurais-je du réfléchir un peu plus à ce qui allait arriver sur la durée…

Mes yeux se perdaient dans le regard de Bella. J'en oubliais mes résolutions, mon esprit partait ailleurs. Je voyais juste Bella, son visage, son odeur, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi était quelque chose d'infini, car notre amour était infini …

_POV Bella _

Edward n'avait pas bougé, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Moi, ne quittant pas ses prunelles dorées, cet or liquide dans lequel je me noyais. Des secondes interminables devaient s'être écoulées, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, à l'instar du fait que mon père pouvait se rendre compte de mon absence. Le seul fait qui importait concernait Edward, sa présence près de moi. J'étais toujours accrochée à lui, et je finis par céder à l'envie que mes hormones d'adolescente m'avait communiqué depuis quelques temps déjà. Je me rapprochais doucement de ses lèvres, sentant déjà son souffle froid tout contre mes propres lèvres. Je posais mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes qui malgré le fait qu'elles soient glacées venaient de m'insuffler une chaleur jusqu'alors inconnue. Ce n'était pas comme les baiser que nous avions déjà échangé, il y avait de l'amour, de la douleur, des choses qui n'étaient pas explicables par des mots.

Le baiser continua, tendrement, puis la passion commença à l'emporter sur la raison. Je savais qu'il me repousserait, il me repoussait toujours. Mais je n'y pensais pas, pas en cet instant en tout cas. Mes pensées étaient complètement brouillées, je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'elles pouvaient bien signifier. Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward se presser un peu plus contre les miennes, j'étais trop « inconsciente » pour être surprise de tant d'ardeur dans ce baiser. Mes mains finirent par se détacher d'elle-même de la chemise de mon amoureux, et je les fis glisser dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Normalement, Edward allait finir par me repousser, lorsque cela allait trop loin, il retrouvait toujours le contrôle. Mais cela ne venait pas, je ne sentis pas ses mains attraper les miennes pour me calmer, à la place, l'une de ses mains se posa sur l'une de mes joues, et l'autre sur ma hanche, m'attirant contre lui.

Mon cœur s'était mit à battre la chamade, complètement perturbé par ce qu'il se passait, autant que je l'étais. Il avait prit un rythme effréné. Mon souffle commençait lui aussi à s'accélérer, autant que notre étreinte était passionnée. Car la passion semblait avoir emporté toute la raison dont nous étions dotés autant l'un que l'autre. Mes mains finirent par quitter ses cheveux pour revenir à sa chemise, peut être avais-je trop d'espoir quant à la suite de cette nuit, la suite de ce qui arrivait entre deux être s'aimant l'un l'autre. Cependant, je ne pensais plus, je n'étais plus qu'un corps, un corps voulant aimer l'autre.

J'entrepris de lui enlever sa chemise lentement avec mes mains qui tremblaient sous l'effet de ses baisers répétés, et surtout sous l'effet de la tension qui s'exerçait entre nous deux. Mes doigts glissèrent lentement, la chemise finit par se retrouver par terre rapidement, sans que je me sois rendue compte que j'avais vraiment détaché tous les boutons. La fraicheur que dégageait le torse d'Edward n'était rien comparée à la chaleur que ses baisers insufflaient au mien. Mes mains avaient décidé de se promener le long de son torse, très lentement, sensuellement…

Trop tôt, bien trop tôt, Edward finit par s'emparer de mes mains et par rompre le baiser que nous échangions pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne savais ce que je devais lire dans son regard, il avait l'air aussi perdu que je l'étais à cet instant, surement parce que notre étreinte nous avait perdu l'un et l'autre. Il finit par murmurer, de sa voix grave qui me faisait tant d'effet…

- Bella… je ne veux pas te faire de mal …

Que répondre à cela ? Je le regardais, son regard était doux, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il me fasse du mal, je le savais, j'en étais persuadé, il n'y avait pas à chercher, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, le reste suivrait sans faire de problème, peut importe notre nature. Je levais ma main et posait un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut… Je te fais confiance…

J'avais soufflé ces mots persuadé qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, peut importe jusqu'à où nous irions, je savais que même si mon sang l'attirait, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de me garder en vie, de continuer à entendre mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, et même de continuer à m'entendre parler même si parfois c'était pour ne rien dire. Je savais que rien ne m'arriverait entre ses bras, peut importait ce qu'il pensait.

Après ces quelques mots, Edward me prit dans ses bras sans que je puisse protester, il m'emmena dans une pièce de la maison que je distinguais pour être une chambre, notre chambre ? La lumière était éteinte, et je n'en avais rien à faire. Edward me posa sur le lit avec une délicatesse contrôlée, il s'allongea sur moi et retrouva mes lèvres très rapidement, ce baiser était plus pressant que les autres, plus fougueux, plus fiévreux. C'est ainsi qu'il nous emporta l'un et l'autre, dans les profondeurs de notre amour…

…

Quelques heures plus tard, je rouvrais les yeux, j'étais engourdie, et pour cause, ce que j'avais fait avec Edward devait surement avoir ces conséquences bien que ce fut ma première expérience. Je parcourais la pièce du regard, constatant enfin la beauté des lieux. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y faire attention alors que les choses étaient devenues plus sérieuses avec Edward. Il ne m'avait pas fait de mal, du moins, je ne le pensais pas. Je finis d'ailleurs par rencontrer son regard, il m'observait, inquiet, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir.

- Edward ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je me demandais si c'était moi qui avait un problème, peut être n'avais je pas été assez douée pour cette première fois ? Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné, mais en ce qui concernait Edward, il avait été parfait… Je m'empourprais en pensant à ce que j'avais vécu dans ses bras. Mais j'attendais quand même de voir ce qu'il avait.

- Le lit est cassé !

- Quoi ?

Je regardais autour de moi, me demandant de quoi il parlait, je levai la tête et me rendis compte que la tête du lit avait complètement disparu, et en regardant devant moi, je me rendis compte qu'il en était de même pour le pied du lit. Mais le détail le plus frappant fut de voir le sol si près. D'après ce que j'arrivais à comprendre, le matelas était maintenant à même le sol. Je ne me souvenais pas de problème avec le lit, je ne me souvenais que de quelques détails, les plus importants…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Et bien, j'ai failli te mordre ! Je ne voulais pas, mes ton sang battait de plus en plus vite dans tes veines et …

Je le regardais, il avait l'air de s'en vouloir, surement parce qu'il avait faillit me mordre, il allait certainement plus vouloir me toucher avant longtemps, déjà que cela avait été dur de le décider. Plus simple que je l'avais pensé, mais dur quand même.

- … et je me suis attaqué au lit …

- Tu l'as carrément désossé !

- Ca aurait pu être toi !

- Mais ca n'a pas été moi, nous avons juste besoin d'entrainement !

- Bella …

J'entendais à son ton qu'il était exaspéré, c'était vrai, il avait faillit me tuer, mais je n'avais rien, en dehors de quelques courbatures. Rien de plus normal. Et puis, si nous avions réussi une fois, pourquoi pas d'autres fois ? Je me redressais le regardant, je remarquais que j'étais nue et que seul un drap fin me recouvrait, la couverture avait elle aussi disparue. Un frisson me parcouru…

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, pas du tout …

Bon, j'étais une piètre menteuse, en effet, je venais une fois de plus de m'empourprer en pensant à des évènements de la nuit, je n'avais pas eu froid, loin de là, et je n'avais toujours pas froid, mais la présence d'Edward me faisait frissonner de bonheur. Les choses que nous avions faites également et encore plus la certitude que j'avais maintenant du fait qu'il m'aimait. Car c'était la seule raison de son geste, il avait voulu me prouver son amour pour moi, et il l'avait fait en prenant un risque inconsidéré. Je m'approchais de nouveau de lui, il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Bella, ce n'est pas raisonnable, il faut que je te ramène avant que ton père se réveille.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer !

Il avait beau s'être reculé, le lit n'était pas infini, je me rapprochais de lui, doucement, me retrouvant juste à côté de lui. Je posai l'une de mes mains sur son torse marmoréen, la laissant glisser lentement essayant de ne pas aller trop vite en besogne. Il risquerait de me repousser et de s'échapper plus rapidement que le rythme que j'avais pris pour me rapprocher. Je le regardais dans ses prunelles dorées, ces prunelles dans lesquelles je me noyais chaque jour. Je voulais encore d'Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne, pas après que nous ayons été aussi proche.

- Bella, on doit rentrer, sinon, ton père risque de me tuer !

- Il n'ira peut être pas dans ma chambre !

- Tu as laissé la porte de ta chambre ouverte hier, il ne va pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si tout va bien.

- Tu vas partir quand ?

Je changeais complètement de sujet, je le savais, mais il fallait aussi que je sache ce détail. Combien de temps me resterait t'il avec lui ? Avec la certitude que je le reverrais. Je savais que ce serait certainement proche, mais …

- Dès ce soir …

- Quoi ? Non… Non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser …

Sans le vouloir, la panique m'avait envahit, la panique et la peur, pourquoi partait t'il si tôt, je ne survivrais pas sans lui, je n'y arriverais pas. Il reviendrait, il ne voulait pas réellement me quitter. Mais si jamais Victoria se révélait plus forte que lui ? Si jamais elle le tuait ? Il serait seul, seul contre un vampire d'une expérience redoutable…

- Bella, je ne te laisse pas toute seule, je reviendrais dans quelques jours. Tu passeras ces quelques jours chez moi avec Alice, tu verras, tout se passera bien.

- Mon père ne me laissera jamais aller chez toi !

- C'est déjà arrangé, je lui ai parlé pendant que tu dormais hier, après j'ai fait semblant de repartir !

- Et ?

- Je lui ai promis que ces quelques jours seraient pour toi une sorte de période de révision intensive avec Alice, qu'elle te ferait rattraper ton retard et donc qu'il serait mieux que tu sois chez nous !

- Mon père a gobé cela ?

- Pas vraiment, mais il aime beaucoup Alice, et je lui ai promis que tu serais avec elle pendant que je partirais en randonné avec Emmett et Rosalie !

- Et il a laissé faire en lui disant que tu sècherais les cours pour aller en randonnée ?

- C'est vrai c'est surprenant, mais que veux tu, on ne refuse rien aux Cullen !

Il me fit un léger sourire, je restais contre lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte si vite, je voulais encore profiter de lui un moment, je voulais qu'il me serre encore dans ses bras, qu'il me fasse passer à nouveau un moment de bonheur intense, qu'il me dise dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il m'aimait, qu'il prononce mon prénom… Tant de choses qui me faisaient penser à la nuit que nous avions passée et même si celle-ci touchait à sa fin, je voulais profiter de ces derniers instants avant qu'il parte.

- Tu me promets de revenir ?! Demandais-je pour être rassuré

- Je te le promets, je reviendrais !

- Tu ne mourras pas ?

- Je ne mourrais pas !

- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

- Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité …

Une éternité qui pour l'instant était encore bien courte, car c'était une éternité dans laquelle j'étais encore humaine et dans laquelle je n'avais qu'un nombre de jour compté, un nombre d'années limité. Je me rapprochai de lui, une fois de plus, de son visage. Ma main finit par se rendre jusqu'à ses cheveux, fourrageant doucement dedans. J'approchais mon visage du sien, sentait déjà son souffle contre mes lèvres. Je plaquais alors mes lèvres contre les siennes, avec passion, une passion encore bien présente à l'heure qu'il était, même si j'ignorais justement quelle heure il était…

Il ne me repoussa pas, plaquant une main contre ma hanche pour m'attirer à lui et l'autre me caressant la joue, le cou, les épaules et descendant ainsi tout le long de mon corps. J'émis un gémissement de plaisir voyant qu'il approfondissait ses caresses, et ses baisers qui se faisaient chaque fois plus ardents. Mais tout s'arrêta, car soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentissait. Il s'arracha à moi sans trop de mal, et je restais sur le lit, frustrée. Je le regardais attraper son jean et prendre son portable pour y répondre presque aussitôt.

- Oui ? …. Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, tu ne pourrais pas garder tes visions pour toi ? … Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Alice ! … Oui je sais, c'est moi qui te l'a demandé … Très bien, je rentre le plus vite possible.

Il raccrochait et se tournait vers moi, les yeux encore remplis de désir mais avec autant de frustration que moi.

- Il faut que je te ramène !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Victoria a prit un autre itinéraire, il faut que je parte avant de la perdre complètement !

- Tu veux dire que tu vas partir maintenant ?

- Il le faut …

Je me levais, m'enveloppant du drap qui m'empêchait d'avoir froid. Je me rapprochais de lui, bien décider à le retenir encore…

- Bella, ce n'est plus le moment pour ça, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Alice te préviendras des mouvements de Victoria, tu n'es pas obligé de partir maintenant !

Je le suppliais du regard, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui, il se reculait en me regardant.

- Bella, essaye de comprendre, une fois qu'elle sera morte, plus rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensembles, tu ne seras plus en danger constant !

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes Edward ! J'ai peur !

- Je t'ai promis que je reviendrais, je tiendrais ma promesse ! Mais n'ai pas peur, je serais bientôt de retour !

Il s'était finalement approché de moi, je voyais qu'il avait repris le contrôle sur lui, qu'il n'allait pas une fois de plus céder à ses pulsions. Sans que je ne le veuille, des larmes noyaient maintenant mes joues. C'était désagréable de ne pouvoir les contrôler, et cela m'arrivait trop souvent.

Finalement, nous nous rhabillâmes, je fis un rapide tour par la salle de bain pour voir si je n'avais rien qui clochait et rejoignais Edward qui m'attendait dehors. Il me ramena bien rapidement jusqu'à la maison. Mon père dormait encore, mais surement plus pour longtemps. C'est là que les adieux arrivaient … Il me ramena jusqu'à ma chambre, referma la porte derrière lui, il sortirait certainement par la fenêtre après. Il n'y avait plus de mots à prononcer, plus rien à dire. Il allait partir, maintenant. Je le regardais, tremblante, ayant peur de ce qui adviendrait de lui et de moi lorsque nous serions séparés.

- Je t'aime Bella !

Il avait dit cela tout doucement, calmement en s'approchant de moi, je savais qu'il le pensait, je savais que tout était vrai, mais cela n'enlevait pas ma crainte qu'il décide par la suite de ne jamais revenir. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras, et je me blottis contre son corps marmoréen. Je le serrais dans mes bras de toutes mes forces même si je savais que cela ne lui ferait rien. Je voulais qu'il sente que j'étais là et que je le serais toujours. Mais c'était lui qui partait, et je le sentais déjà s'éloigner de moi alors qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Il finit par défaire mes bras, trop tôt, bien trop tôt…

- Je dois partir Bella, chuchota t'il.

- Je sais …

- Je reviens dans quelques jours !

- Je sais …

- Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi !

- Je …

Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrassait avec amour, passion et sensualité, ses mains faisant en sorte de me plaquer contre lui. Puis, il se desserra, et disparu dans la fin de la nuit…

* * *


	14. Le poid de l'absence

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire de font ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Stéphanie Mayer.

**

* * *

**

**14 – Le poids de l'absence**

J'étais toujours recroquevillée sur mon lit, ne bougeant pas et respirant calmement. Il était parti, pas pour toujours, il me l'avait promis que cela ne serait que le temps de quelques jours, mais s'il ne revenait pas ? Je savais que toutes ces craintes étaient idiotes, qu'il n'était pas parti pour toujours et qu'il me reviendrait vite, mais je m'étais décidé à rester ainsi sur mon lit sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Je ne savais pas le temps que cela durerait, mais il fallait que j'essaye de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il se passait dans ce monde. N'aurait t'il pas été plus aisé de vivre dans un monde sans vampire ? N'aurait t'il pas été plus simple de ne jamais avoir connu Edward ? Non, la réponse était simple, je l'aimais et ma vie était liée à la sienne, s'il mourrait, ma vie s'arrêterait au même instant, je le savais.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans que je ne bouge, j'entendis mon père partir puis quelqu'un frapper à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Les Cullen ne connaissaient donc pas les portes d'entrée ? Je ne voulais pas bouger, mais je savais que de toutes façon, je n'aurais pas la paix tant que je n'aurais pas été ouvrir. Je pris donc mon courage pour bouger de mon lit et enfin aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Comme j'aurais pu le deviner, c'était Alice. Edward ne m'aurait jamais laissé toute seule. Il m'aimait trop pour cela et savait comment j'étais désespérée lorsqu'il n'était pas là…

Alice pénétra dans ma chambre de sa démarche fluette et légère, son visage de lutin esquissait un sourire en me voyant et en me dévisageant. Avec la tenue que j'avais et l'allure, elle devait rire intérieurement même sans rien montrer.

- Voyons Bella, ce n'est pas une tenue pour venir à la maison !

- Je n'ai pas envie de venir, je suis très bien ici !

- Il n'en est pas question, mon frère voulait que tu sois avec nous, tu vas venir à la maison ! En plus, on a fait installer un lit dans la chambre d'Edward, comme ca se sera plus simple pour toi pour dormir !

Je regardais Alice, il était hors de question de discuter avec elle, je le savais. Je savais que ma tenue n'était pas super, en même temps, je devais avoir ses vêtements depuis la veille et ils étaient un peu défraichit, surtout après avoir volés à travers la chambre de Notre maison… Je ne voulais pas repenser à cette nuit, ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, sinon, j'aurais trop eut l'impression que cela avait été notre seule et unique nuit ensembles. Mais il y en aurait d'autre, je savais qu'il reviendrait, il ne me laisserait pas, du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre !

- Bella tu rêves ?

- Non, je pensais à… non, je pensais à rien, je vais aller me changer.

Je prenais dans mon « dressing » une tenue décontracté mais moins fripée, puis, j'allais dans la salle de bain. Pendant mon absence, Alice n'avait pas été inutile, elle avait sortit un sac de sous mon lit et le remplissait de tout ce qu'elle trouvait et qui était intéressant.

- Je pense qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut pour les prochains jours !

- Mais tu n'as pratiquement pas prit de vêtement ?

- Je te donnerais ce que je t'ai acheté, tu n'as vraiment rien de super pour ce que j'ai prévu !

- Qu'est ce que tu as prévue Alice ?

- Je ne te dis rien, mais je suis sure que ca va te plaire et surtout te changer les idées !

- Je ne veux pas me changer les idées !

Je la regardais, je détestais Edward quand il se mettait d'accord avec Alice pour m'occuper. Je savais que c'était pour mon bien, pour éviter qu'une nouvelle fois je me laisse aller trop rapidement. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil, il était absent, mais je savais que dès qu'il le pourrait, il reviendrait près de moi. Cependant, cela ne m'apaisait pas de devoir supporter son absence ! Je regardais Alice et finit par dire.

- Bon, on y va ?!

- Oui !!

Son regard mutin s'illumina en me regardant, elle avait surement l'intention de me transformer en véritable poupée de porcelaine et de me relooker complètement une fois qu'on serait chez elle. A moins qu'elle ne suive ce que son frère avait dit et m'aide à rattraper mon retard que j'avais accumulé au lycée, alors, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je n'aurais jamais l'esprit pour me concentrer sur les cours.

Je descendis avec Alice par les escaliers, la fenêtre, très peu pour moi. Je pensais à Edward à chaque seconde, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de l'imaginer avec Victoria dans un combat acharner, ne sachant qui remporterait la victoire. Si cela se passait mal ? Si Edward ne me revenait pas ? Qu'est ce que je deviendrais alors ? Je finis par chasser de ma tête mes idées noires, autant faire ce qu'Edward souhaitait, que je m'occupe et ne pense plus à lui pendant quelques jours même si les moments où je pensais à lui reviendraient toujours à un moment ou à un autre.

Nous primes sa voiture flambant neuve, surement un cadeau d'Edward pour me garder durant les quelques jours de son absence, et elle me conduisit à travers la forêt menant jusqu'à la maison des Cullen. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être entourer de la famille d'Edward alors que lui ne serait pas là, mais de toutes façon je n'avais pas le choix. Je descendis de voiture, Alice prenant mon sac avant que je ne puisse m'en emparer. Très rapidement, je fus entourée de tous les Cullen. Mais le seul que je voulais voir n'était pas là, et je dus retenir des larmes qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper de mes yeux. Pourquoi était t'il parti ? Pourquoi fallait t'il que je me retrouve seule maintenant ? J'avais du mal à imaginer être entouré par toute sa famille alors que lui était loin de moi et que lui, c'était ma raison de vivre ! Je sortie de mes pensées en entendant Emmett.

- Elle ressemble vraiment à un zombie aujourd'hui !

- Emmett ! s'indigna Esmé tout en me regardant. Je suis désolée pour son manque de courtoisie, mais tu le connais ! Viens, nous allons te montrer l'endroit où tu vas dormir !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je pourrais simplement être chez moi, je…

- Tu sais Bella, cela ne nous dérange pas, et tu ne verras pas le temps passer en notre présence ! C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ! Tu vas voir, la chambre d'Edward a été réaménagée juste pour toi, il ne la reconnaitra surement plus à son retour !

Je souriais très légèrement à Esmé. Si je n'avais pas eu de mère, elle aurait été parfaite avec moi, c'était certains. Elle se comportait ainsi avec tous ses enfants, et je commençais à me dire qu'elle me considérait maintenant comme son enfant également. Cela me toucha. Tous les Cullen me saluèrent et même Rosalie me fit un sourire en guise de bienvenue alors que je savais qu'elle n'était pas spécialement heureuse que je sois là.

Ensuite, Alice proposa de me mener jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward pour que je vois où j'allais dormir et aussi pour qu'elle pose mon sac. J'aurais très bien pu trouver mon chemin toute seule, je me souvenais très bien d'où se trouvait la chambre d'Edward, mais lorsque je me retrouvais dans l'encadrement de la porte, je faillis tomber à la renverse. La chambre avait changé de visage, je ne la reconnaissais plus. Il y avait toujours les étagères remplies de disques de musique de tous les temps, mais le reste de la disposition avait changé. Il n'y avait plus le canapé blanc d'avant, ni la chaine hifi qui occupait l'espace. Je pouvais voir sous mes yeux un grand lit avec une parure toute blanche avec des fleurs bleues dessus. Il y avait également dans la pièce deux cartons qui semblait être remplis de vêtements. Alice n'avait pas menti, elle m'avait acheté des affaires. Ce qui me surprit le plus fut la porte dans la chambre que je n'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois que j'étais venue. Je regardais Alice les yeux plein d'interrogations.

- C'est quoi cette porte ?

- Elle mène à la salle de bain, nous avons cassé le mur pour faire la porte, comme ca, tu n'auras pas à sortir de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, et aucun d'entre nous n'ira dedans, elle t'est réservée pour le temps que tu passeras ici !

- Vous avez démolit le mur de la chambre d'Edward pour que je puisse avoir ma propre salle de bain ?

- Oh, c'était en projet de toute façon, Edward ne supportait plus de devoir sortir de sa chambre pour aller à la salle de bain, et encore moins que l'on y entre comme dans un moulin…

J'imaginais très bien la scène d'Edward dans la salle de bain et d'un des Cullen entrant alors qu'il prenait sa douche. Cela me fit sourire.

- … donc, tu n'as fait qu'accélérer le processus comme on dit ! Et la porte qui donne sur le couloir a été condamné, donc, on n'entrera pas !

- Je… Merci !

- Ce n'est rien Bella, tu vas voir, on va bien s'occuper de toi, tu ne remarqueras même pas qu'il est partie !

- Ca, je n'en suis pas sure !

- Je t'assure que si ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Bon, je te laisse t'installer, tu n'auras qu'à descendre lorsque tu auras finit.

Alice sortie de la chambre. Je restai quelques minutes à observer la chambre, sentant la présence d'Edward dans cette pièce malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas là. J'avais du mal à réaliser que j'allais passer plusieurs jours dans cette maison avec ma famille d'adoption, sans l'homme que j'aimais. C'est à ce moment là que les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je ne pus les refouler une nouvelle fois, c'était trop compliqué. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et laissait mes larmes couler et l'absence d'Edward m'envahir. Il n'était pas là, il ne le serait peut être plus jamais… Comment ferais-je si cela arrivait ? Arriverais-je encore à vivre sans lui ? Puis, le souvenir de la nuit me revint en mémoire. Cette nuit durant laquelle j'étais devenue une femme entre les bras d'Edward. Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal alors qu'il m'aimait et me l'avait prouvé ? Son absence me pesait tellement, je n'arrivais déjà plus à réfléchir alors qu'il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai dans cette position, mais surement un bon moment vu qu'Alice finit par apparaitre devant la porte et par dire.

- Bella… Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il reviendra entier, il ne se résoudra pas à mourir après… Enfin, il t'aime !

Je me redressais, regardant Alice droit dans les yeux. Serait t'elle au courant de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée avec Edward ? Je rougis en y pensant et surtout en me doutant qu'Alice et son don de voir l'avenir avait surement tout vu de la scène…

- Mais est ce que cela suffira à le faire revenir ?

Je regardais Alice, une mauvaise pensée me traversa alors, Edward m'avait cédé, n'était ce pas parce qu'il avait peu d'espoir de revenir ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir de victoire ? Pourquoi, ce n'était qu'un vampire femelle, et lui était fort… J'en pouvais plus de son absence, cela me rendait plus mal que je l'étais déjà.

- Bien sure que cela suffira Bella, finit par dire Alice. Edward t'aime, et je crois savoir qu'il te l'a prouvé, il ne se résoudra pas à se laisser tuer si cela veut dire te perdre pour toujours et encore moins si cela signifie que tu ne continueras pas à vivre sans lui !

- J'ai tellement peur Alice !

Les larmes qui avaient séchées revinrent aux coins de mes yeux. Alice s'approcha de moi et me regarda bien dans les yeux.

- Nous avons tous peur Bella. Toi plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous c'est vrai, mais il est important pour nous tous. Et d'autant plus important de par le fait que ta survie dépend de lui ! Nous sommes confiant, il ne voudra jamais que tu te laisses mourir.

- Je suis égoïste …

- Ne dis pas cela Bella, on sait que tu l'aimes !

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas à vous, vous l'aimez aussi, d'une autre manière, mais vous l'aimez, et je ne pense qu'à moi en me repliant sur moi-même lorsqu'il est en danger.

- On ne t'en veut pas Bella ! Tu as le droit d'être mal ! Je sais que s'il arrivait quelques choses à Edward, ce serait dur pour toi. Tout comme se serait dur pour moi si c'était Jasper et dur pour Rosalie s'il s'agissait d'Emmett !

Tant de paroles réconfortantes et pourtant, son absence était toujours pressante. Combien de temps serait-t-il absent ? Pour l'instant, nous n'en avions pas la réponse, mais il fallait que pour l'instant, je me prenne en main et profite de la vie. Il n'était pas mort, j'étais vivante, il fallait que je vive pour nous deux le temps qu'il me revienne. Je savais qu'après, nous aurions tout le temps pour passer du temps ensembles. Je finis par regarder Alice, et essaya d'esquisser un maigre sourire.

- Alors, tu as prévu quoi pour ces quelques jours ?

- Et bien, vu que tu as le lycée, il va falloir qu'on t'y emmène chaque matin et qu'on reparte de chercher chaque soir. Après le lycée, on travaillera sur tes lacunes. Sinon, les jours où tu n'auras pas beaucoup d'heures de cours, nous irons faire du « lèche vitrine » à Seattle.

- Mais pourquoi tout à l'heure tu as parlé que je n'étais pas assez bien habillée pour ce que tu avais prévu !

- Je vois que rien ne t'échappe quand je parle, c'était simplement pour quand nous irons à Seattle, là bas, les filles s'habillent un peu plus sophistiqué !

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, tu le sais Alice !

- Oui, mais il n'empêche que je ne veux pas que tu ais l'air mal à l'aise à côté de moi.

Je fis une grimace, peut importe ce que je pourrais porter, de toutes façon, je n'aurais jamais la beauté d'Alice. De plus, l'idée d'aller faire les magasins ne m'enthousiasmais guère.

- Bon, si tu as faim, Esmé à préparé un repas pour toi, ca devrait te plaire, mais nous n'en sommes pas sure !

- Pourquoi c'est déjà l'heure du déjeuné !?

- Du diner tu veux dire ! Tu as passé une bonne partie de l'après midi allongé sur le lit, on se demandait si tu étais encore vivante.

- Vous auriez du me bouger, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du temps qui passait !

- On l'a remarqué, tu aurais entendu Emmett, il proposait de te laisser tomber dans la rivière pour essayer de te sortir de ton état léthargique !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il a même convenu avec Jasper que si tu ne te bougeais pas avant demain matin, il irait lui-même te mettre dans l'eau histoire de voir quel effet cela t'aurait fait !

- Heureusement que tu es venue me « réveiller » ! Je n'aurais pas voulu devoir faire un tour dans la rivière !

- Alors, tu viens manger ?

- Oui, j'arrive !

Je regardais Alice partir, et me leva aussitôt, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour voir ma tête, je n'étais pas très bien coiffée, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Je descendis ensuite dans le salon où Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper regardais un match de baseball, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où je trouvais Esmé au fourneau et Alice qui souriait simplement. Cela sentait bon, une odeur d'épice me vint au nez. C'était très agréable. Je m'installais à la table de la cuisine où je serais seule à manger étant donné que mes hôtes avaient un tout autre régime que le mien. Alice s'asseyait à la table à côté de moi.

Je fus rapidement servie par Esmé. Elle me regarda avant de dire

- Si tu en veux encore après, tu n'auras qu'à le dire, j'en ai fait un peu trop je crois !

- Merci !

Je commençai à manger, c'était très bon, d'après le gout, cela devait être de l'agneau en sauce. J'aimais beaucoup. Mais n'avais pas très faim, donc je n'en reprendrais sans doute pas. Je regardai Alice qui elle-même me regardait.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me tenir compagnie, je ne vais pas jeter ce que j'ai dans mon assiette !

- Je ne reste pas ici pour être sure que tu manges, mais parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois toute seule une minute, j'ai promis à Edward que tu ne te sentirais pas seule !

- Je pense que ce qu'il voulait surtout dire c'est qu'il fallait m'occuper l'esprit quand il n'était pas là !

- Oui, mais bon, tu seras toute seule pour dormir !

- Encore heureux

J'avais dit cela avec un sourire, très léger, n'oubliant pas que l'absence d'Edward était insupportable. Je finis rapidement le repas qui avait été confectionné juste pour moi et comme je l'avais prévu, je n'en reprendrais pas. Je restai un peu avec les Cullen devant la télévision, puis vers 22 heures, je décidai d'aller me coucher, le lendemain il y aurait de l'école, et je n'étais pas encore sure d'être en état d'y aller, mais avec beaucoup de repos, peut être y arriverais-je ?

Je montai donc à l'étage, dans la chambre d'Edward qui sentait son odeur. Je sortis le CD de ma berceuse et le mis dans le lecteur de disque que j'avais. Je m'endormis seulement après quelques notes.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plat c'est vrai, mais bon, le prochain rattrapera le tout. Je ne sais pas encoe où je vais avec cette fic, peut être vais-je la terminer pour passer à une autre fic sur Twilight avec un autre sujet... Je ne sais pas encore, j'y réfléchit !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, cela me donne vraiment envie de continuer ! **

**A très bientôt.**


	15. Retour Prochain

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages de cette story ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire de base, tout revient au talent de Stéphanie Mayer

* * *

**15 – Le retour prochain**

_POV Edward_

Je courais à travers les bois, les villes et tout ce qui m'entourait n'était qu'une pâle démonstration de ce que le monde pouvait offrir. J'avais connu quelques choses d'unique dans les bras de mon ange. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête cette nuit dans ses bras. D'une part, cela avait été la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, aussi bien humaine que vampire. Mais en plus, j'avais failli tuer l'être qui comptait le plus à mes yeux : Ma Bella. Je ne savais pas quand est ce que je pourrais la retrouver, et quelque part, je n'avais pas envie de la retrouver. Je ne voulais pas céder à la tentation une fois de plus, même si cela avait été la plus belle nuit de toute… Mais elle me manquait et plus vite j'aurais finit cette tache, plus vite je pourrais retrouver mon ange.

Bref, à cet instant, ce qui me préoccupait était le fait que je n'avais toujours pas rattrapé Victoria, cela faisait trois jours que je la poursuivais, et malgré son odeur que j'arrivais à suivre, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Forks tout en utilisant toujours des détours. Elle n'avait pas encore pénétré dans l'Etat de Washington mais en n'était vraiment pas loin, et si je ne rentrais pas, peut être trouverait t'elle le moyen d'arriver jusqu'à Bella avant moi… Cependant, Bella était avec ma famille, elle était en sécurité, mais pour combien de temps ? Il fallait que je prévienne Alice, seule elle pouvait savoir les intentions de Victoria, même si elles devaient certainement être floues, Victoria décidant sans arrêt de changer d'itinéraire. Mais en même temps, est ce que cet appel était réellement nécessaire ? Je savais que Bella devait s'inquiéter, et un appel serait peut être mal placé, elle penserait que je reviendrais près d'elle alors que quelques choses me disait qu'au contraire, je n'allais pas rentrer tout de suite, tout dépendait de Victoria qui pour l'instant avait l'air de n'avoir rien décidé.

Je composais le numéro d'Alice, sachant très bien que celle-ci ne devait pas quitter son portable supposant certainement un de mes prochains appels. J'attendais que celle-ci réponde. Ce ne fut pas très long… Après tout, après trois jours de silence, elle devait s'inquiéter elle aussi.

- Edward, enfin !

- Je sais, ca fait quelques jours déjà, mais je n'ai toujours pas mis la main sur Victoria, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche !

- Tu sais que Bella n'arrive plus à dormir !

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en secouant la tête.

- Elle n'a presque pas dormit durant les quelques jours où tu es parti, sauf peut être le jour de ton départ. Depuis, elle fait des cauchemars, elle n'ose plus fermer les yeux.

- Et comment va-t-elle ?

- Et bien c'est un véritable zombie d'après Emmett, mais lorsqu'elle se lève elle essaye de faire que tout va bien !

- Bon, je n'appelle pas pour cela, il faut que je sache ce qu'à décidé Victoria !

- Je n'en sais rien Edward, je ne vois rien par rapport à elle. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé comment contrer mes visions !

- Très bien, je vais rentrer alors, ne quittez pas Bella des yeux !

- Je suis désolée Edward, mais on ne peut pas être sans arrêt avec elle, il faut bien qu'elle aille en cours ! Et en plus, je te rappelle qu'elle a un job !

- Ne la laissez pas ! Insistai-je avec une voix plus dure. Si jamais elle approche Bella, elle pourrait la tuer très rapidement !

- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne laissera jamais Victoria lui faire du mal ! Arrête de t'inquiéter, et revient vite, tu lui manque !

- Elle me manque aussi, et je lui dirais quand je serais de retour. En attendant, je serais rentré dans la journée, je veux que vous suiviez Bella où qu'elle aille ! C'est important Alice !

- Oui, j'ai comprit Edward, pas la peine de répéter la même chose !

- Bon, je me mets en route, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me remettais à courir, décidant de retourner à Forks le plus vite possible, je ne savais pas ce que faisait Victoria, mais il était bien possible qu'elle soit déjà en route pour Forks, j'étais rapide, mais l'étais-je assez ? Je l'ignorais pour l'instant. Je n'avais qu'une envie, revenir auprès de mon ange. Je courrais, de plus en plus vite, essayant d'aller plus vite que la vitesse que j'avais en temps normal. Ce qui m'étonnait c'est que je suivais toujours la piste de Victoria… Avait t'elle enfin décidé d'aller à Forks et de tuer Bella comme j'avais tué James ? Non, cela ne pouvais pas être possible. N'écoutant plus que mon cœur et le risque de perdre ma Bella, je partais, rapidement en direction de Forks, il me faudrait certainement 6 heures pour atteindre la ville, j'espérais que ce serait plus court pour que j'ai le temps d'empêcher Victoria d'atteindre l'être que j'aimais…

_POV Bella_

Je me réveillais une fois de plus en sueur et tremblant de tous mes membres. Comment se faisait t'il que ces cauchemars continuent ainsi depuis qu'Edward était parti ? Je l'ignorais. Ce que je savais, c'est que je n'arrivais plus à dormir, c'était devenu impossible, je ne voulais pas retrouver ce cauchemar où je voyais Edward se faire déchiqueter en morceau et où ma vie ne tenait plus à rien ensuite. Edward n'avait pas appelé depuis son départ. Peut être avait t'il appelé durant la nuit ? Il faudrait certainement que je demande à Alice si elle avait recu un appel de lui. Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ? Qu'aurait t'il dit à Alice ? S'il continuait d'être absent ainsi, j'allais bientôt devenir folle, il me manquait, et la protection qu'il avait envers moi me manquait aussi. Sans lui je me sentais vulnérable, inutile…

Ce n'était pas encore le moment de me morfondre, je devais d'abord aller prendre une bonne douche histoire d'avoir l'air à peu près réveillée lorsque je sortirais de la chambre. J'avais déjà droit aux remarques incessantes d'Emmett sur le fait que je ressemblais à un zombie, et en y réfléchissant, c'était peut être le cas. Mais je ne voulais pas que le reste de la famille pense aussi que j'y ressemblais alors que ce n'était pas vraiment voulu. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain privée et souriais en voyant qu'Esmé ou Alice avait enlevé les serviettes dont je m'étais déjà servit pour les remplacer par des serviettes toutes propres, elles étaient toutes les deux aux petits soins avec moi, elles étaient adorables. Je me retrouvais rapidement nue et allait sous l'eau bien chaude pour me détendre. Cela me faisait du bien de prendre une douche, cela éliminerait toute la sueur qui était sur moi dû à la nuit agité que j'avais passé.

Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habillais avec l'un des ensembles que j'avais acheté la veille avec Alice, elle serait contente de voir que j'appréciais mes cadeaux, celle-ci ayant tenue à m'acheter tout ce que je voulais et même ce que je ne voulais pas comme certains ensembles pour séduire Edward … Je n'avais pas trouvé cela nécessaire, mais à première vu, ce n'était pas à moi de juger, elle m'avait fait « _Fait confiance à l'extralucide, je suis certain que cela te servira !_ » Je n'avais pas riposté, même si j'avais trouvé cela inutile, quoi qu'elle en dise. Déjà, je n'étais pas persuadé de revoir Edward un jour, mais en plus, je n'étais pas du tout persuadée qu'il ait envie de me céder une nouvelle fois.

Bref, une fois habillé et coiffée, je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma chambre pour en sortir. Je descendais les escaliers et comme chaque matin depuis ma présence dans cette maison, je me tournais vers Alice pour voir si elle avait des nouvelles d'Edward. Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question, elle répondait déjà à mon interrogation.

- Il a appelé il y a une heure environ, il rentre !

- Il a tué Victoria ?

- Non, mais tu lui manques et il veut te retrouver !

- Il n'y a rien d'autres ? Il a juste abandonné ? Demandai-je connaissant trop Edward pour le voir abandonner.

- Non, il n'y a rien d'autre, il n'en peut plus d'être loin de toi et à vrai dire, je lui ai dit que c'était pareil pour toi, c'est peut être ce qui l'a décidé !

- Alice, si jamais il revient, il va m'en vouloir de ne pas m'être remise de son absence !

- Bien sure que non, mais il pense maintenant qu'il te protègera mieux de Victoria s'il est près de toi ! Et franchement, je pense qu'il n'a pas tord, Victoria veut t'atteindre !

- Et elle le voulait déjà avant !

- Oui, c'est vrai … Bon, tu veux déjeuner avant d'aller en cours ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim !

- Bella !?

- Je sais, je n'ai pas mangé hier, mais je n'avais pas faim, et je n'ai toujours pas faim !

- Bon très bien, alors je t'emmène au lycée !

Je n'avais aucune objection à faire, je le savais, je devais aller au lycée, peut importait si j'y étais alors qu'Edward reviendrait surement lorsque je serais au lycée. Au moins, je ne verrais pas trop le temps passé en compagnie d'Angela et Jessica qui avait recommencé à me parler depuis quelques temps déjà. Alice semblait soucieuse, quelques choses qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à me cacher. Cependant, c'était malheureux car cela m'inquiétait. Si Alice était soucieuse, c'est qu'elle me cachait quelque chose et c'était surement en rapport à sa conversation avec Edward…

Pourquoi me mentait-elle ? Pourquoi ne m'avait t'elle pas tout dit ? J'ignorais la réponse à ces questions. Tout avait toujours été fait pour ma protection, mais était-ce vraiment dans mon intérêt de ne pas me dire si Victoria était à mes trousses ? Et encore, est ce que cela concernait cela ? En y réfléchissant, cela aurait pu avoir un rapport avec le retour d'Edward, j'ignorais vraiment ce qu'il pouvait ce passer, et cela me mettait mal à l'aise, même si je savais qu'Edward serait de retour très rapidement. Alice me laissa préparer mes affaires de cours avant de m'emmener avec sa voiture toujours aussi flambant neuve jusqu'au lycée. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle ne suivait que de rares cours au lycée, ce qui était normal étant donné qu'elle connaissait déjà le programme, elle n'aurait en fait qu'à participer aux examens. Cependant, lorsque je descendais de la voiture, elle ne démarra pas comme à son habitude. Elle descendit de voiture. Je la regardais surprise.

- Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ! Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, et Jasper est partit chassé avec Emmett, quelques cours ne me feront pas de mal !

Je me tournais vers Alice, elle me cachait quelque chose, je le devinais, ce n'était pas très compliquer. Je la regardais, attendant des explications qui ne semblaient pas arriver. Fallait t'il réellement que je dise ce que je voulais à voix haute ? A première vue, c'était en effet le cas. Elle me regardait, se demandant surement ce que j'avais.

- Alice, dit moi ce qu'il se passe, maintenant !

- Je veux aller en cours, ce n'est quand même pas quelques choses d'extraordinaire !

- Alice, tu connais déjà le programme par cœur, tu ne vas en cours que lorsqu'Edward y va aussi, ce qui est très rare également ! Alors en plus, il n'est pas là !

- Bon d'accord, Edward veut que je te colle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là !

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il pense que Victoria pourrait très bien être en route pour Forks, pour te tuer !

- Il est plus rapide qu'elle, il sera là avant elle !

- Normalement oui, mais si elle a déjà décidé de venir ici, elle sera en avance sur lui !

- Et tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle a décidé ? Quelques choses qui indiquent si elle réussira à me tuer par exemple !

- Non, je crois que Victoria a découvert comment fonctionnait mon pouvoir, elle ne cesse de changer de décision. Parfois je la vois dans une forêt, d'autre fois à San Francisco, ca change sans arrêts.

- D'accord, alors si jamais je la voie, j'ai quelles solutions ?

- Tu ne la verras pas, elle ne t'approchera pas vu que je suis là !

- Mais tu ne pourras pas être là lorsque je serais en cours, je te rappelle que nous sommes dans deux classes différentes !

- Oui, mais je serais là à chaque pause ! Et ce midi aussi, même si je pense qu'Edward sera arrivé ou plus très loin d'ici en tout cas !

- Bon, très bien, alors va en cours ! Mais je pense que si Victoria veut m'avoir, elle trouvera une solution ! Elle est loin d'être stupide !

- Je la sentirais si elle s'approche, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

Je savais bien que je n'avais plus rien à ajouter. J'avais beau craindre l'arrivée de Victoria en ville et surtout près de moi pour me tuer, je savais que je serais quand même protégé par Alice. Peut être même qu'Emmett et Jasper ne seraient pas loin, au cas où. Je ne savais pas encore ce que signifiait le fait que Victoria soit de retour. Me tuerait-elle sans aucun remord ? Déciderait t'elle de faire de moi un vampire car Edward ne voulait pas que cela arrive ? Je ne le savais pas…

La sonnerie finit par retentir, indiquant que mon cours de mathématiques allait commencer. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'aimais pas cette matière, et je ne l'avais jamais aimé en réalité. Pour moi, cela ne servait à rien. Cependant, ces derniers jours, avec Alice, j'avais commencé à comprendre une certaine utilité à tous ces calculs. Même si pour l'instant, la géométrie restait un mystère. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment principal, là où les salles de classes étaient alignées. Heureusement, je n'avais qu'une heure de mathématiques, après, je devrais subir deux heures de biologie. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas quelques choses de sanglant, je ne supportais pas vraiment le sang. Quelle ironie, moi qui prévoyais de devenir un vampire…

J'arrivais en cours de math et m'installait à côté d'Angela qui avait décidé de laisser un peu Jessica avec Mike. Elle en avait marre de les voir se bécoter sans arrêt et se parler à travers la classe. Au moins, maintenant qu'elle était à côté de moi, elle n'avait pu ce problème. Le cours se passa normalement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de nouveau à apprendre, encore quelques formules à apprendre sur les logarithmes, rien de très intéressant. Lorsque je quittais la salle, je trouvais Alice sur le pas de la porte.

- Alice, je change juste de bâtiment, tu vas être en retard à ton cours !

- Justement, tu changes de bâtiments, c'est dangereux !

- Tu pense vraiment qu'elle m'attaquera au milieu d'étudiants ? Je te rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit de révéler que vous êtes des vampires, je pense qu'elle le sait !

- Tu n'as pas tord ! Alors tu files sans détour en salle de biologie !

- Sans détour !

Je m'éloignais tandis qu'Alice partait elle aussi de son côté. Je sortais du bâtiment principal pour me rendre au bâtiment de biologie, j'entrai dans la salle et m'installais à ma paillasse habituelle, seule. L'absence d'Edward avait fait un trou dans ma poitrine qui malgré la conscience de son retour prochain ne semblait pas se combler. J'attendais que le prof arrive, et lorsque je le vis, un haut le cœur m'envahit. Il arrivait avec un chariot remplis de cœurs bien rouges. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on étudiait le fonctionnement du cœur. Ma mémoire était vraiment bonne à rien lorsqu'Edward n'était pas là…

Je regardais le professeur déposer un cœur sur chaque paillasse. Lorsqu'il en déposa un sur ma table, je retins mon souffle pour éviter l'odeur. Ce devait être un cœur de veau, ce qu'en général les élèves avaient à l'examen final. Je regardais la classe, tous les élèves ou presque étaient déjà en train d'inspecter le cœur avec curiosité.

- Bella, ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute pale ! lançait Mike qui était à la paillasse devant la mienne.

- Je crois que je ne supporte toujours pas ce qui est en rapport avec du sang ! Disais-je en référence à mon malaise lors de mon année de première lorsqu'il avait fallu qu'on se pique le doigt. J'avais tourné de l'œil avant même de me piquer le doigt.

- Mr Molina, Bella ne va pas bien ! disait alors Eric

- Bon, Mr Newton, emmenez là à l'infirmerie !

- D'accord Mr Molina, répondait Mike.

Je me levais, j'avais la tête qui tournait. Franchement, j'étais vraiment une petite nature. Et dire que je voulais devenir un vampire… Il allait falloir que je change. Ou alors, peut être que je changerais lorsque je serais devenue un vampire ? Je ne le savais pas. Et pour l'instant, alors que je me rendais avec Mike à l'infirmerie, je n'y portais pas un grand intérêt. Mike me laissa en compagnie de l'infirmière qui me fit un sourire compatissant répétant sans arrêt « _Il les rend toujours malade_ ». Je souriais à cette réflexion, ca faisait déjà la deuxième fois que j'étais malade dans un cours de Mr Molina, et quelques choses me disaient que ce ne serait pas la dernière. L'infirmière me donna quelque chose contre les nausées et me demanda comment je me sentais. Vu que j'allais un peu mieux, elle m'autorisa à retourner en cours et que si je me sentais à nouveau mal il faudrait que j'évite les cours de Biologie.

Je sortais donc de l'infirmerie, il fallait que je traverse tout le bâtiment principal et la cours avant de me retrouver dans le bâtiment des salles de biologie. Tout était désert à cette heure ci, et cela m'était assez effrayant en pensant que peut être, Victoria était dans le coin. Je regardais autour de moi et finit par rire de ma peur. Victoria ne viendrait pas dans un endroit pareil. J'entamais donc mon chemin de retour dans les salles de sciences, je ne croisais personne, c'est du moins ce que je cru, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose m'attrape brutalement et me traine à une vitesse fulgurante à un endroit qui m'était incconnu…

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre clos. J'espère que celui ci vous à plu. Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'arrêterais ma story, sachez simplement qu'au bout d'un moment je l'arrêterais pour écrire une nouvelle story sur Twilight. Les deux personnages que sont Edward et Bella m'inspire. Ce qui est certains c'est que je ne pense pas que dans une de mes storys je les sépare un jour. C'est toujours possible, mais franchement, pourquoi aime t'on la saga si c'est pour séparer les héros ? Enfin bref, je ne m'arrêterais pas avant les 20 chapitres je pense, je m'en rapproche, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'arrêterais à 20 Chapitres pile ^^ **

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ma fiction. Merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews et à ceux qui lisent la fiction sans pour autant laisser de reviews... Contente de voir qu'on aime un peu ce que j'écris car j'adore écrire.**

**A très bientôt.**


	16. Morte Ou Vive

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ni l'histoire de base d'ailleurs. Tout revient à Stephanie Mayer

**

* * *

**

**16 – Morte ou Vive ?**

_POV Edward_

J'avais couru le plus rapidement possible, traversant les forêts et les villes les plus proches, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passerait lorsque je serais de retour. Seulement, le fait que je sois toujours sur les traces de Victoria m'inquiétait, elle avait prit la direction de Forks, peut être y était t'elle déjà d'ailleurs. Je n'avais normalement pas à m'en faire, Bella était entre les mains d'Alice, tout devait bien aller. J'arrivais à la limite d'Olympia, j'arriverais à Forks dans une heure. Peu être moins si j'arrivais encore à accélérer. Mais je ne pouvais de toute façon aller plus vite que mes capacités. Ce qui me confortait, c'est que je serais au lycée avant midi, je pourrais enfin serrer mon ange dans mes bras dès la sonnerie pour le déjeuné.

Pendant que je courrais, des tas de questions venaient dans ma tête, Victoria était t'elle déjà à Forks ? Avait t'elle approché Bella ? Alice avait t'elle réussi à la repousser ? Bella serait t'elle encore en vie quand j'arriverais ? Pourquoi ces questions m'étaient t'elles venues ? Je l'ignorais, j'espérais simplement que ce n'était pas une intuition. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Bella, elle était ma vie depuis l'instant où je l'avais rencontré, dans cette cafétéria il y avait de cela un peu plus d'un an. Ce jour là, malgré l'envie que j'eu d'ignorer ce que j'avais ressentit, j'avais su que tout changerait dans ma vie. J'avais trouvé une raison de vivre que je n'avais jamais trouvé jusqu'à ce jour.

Je me souvenais encore de mon envie de la protéger de moi malgré cette attirance insatiable qu'il avait existé entre nous dès le début. Je me souvenais également de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé avant de découvrir que finalement, j'étais un vampire. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre depuis le début, mais la différence qu'il existait entre nous était quand même considérable. J'étais un vampire, un être froid qui risquait de la tuer à chaque instant alors qu'elle était un être fragile, chaud qui méritait d'avoir une belle vie. D'avoir une vie normale. Cependant, il était maintenant trop tard pour que je la laisse vivre une vie normale. J'avais pris trop de place dans son existence, et en étant honnête, elle en avait prit bien trop dans la mienne.

Le temps s'écoulait, et enfin, j'arrivais dans les limites de Forks, bientôt, je serais près de Bella et je n'aurais pu aucune inquiétude qui lui arrive quelques choses. Pourtant, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, comme une sensation de vide dans ma poitrine, comme s'il était arrivé une mauvaise chose. Je ne pouvais y croire, je n'étais pas relié à Bella physiquement, alors cela ne devait rien signifier. C'était du moins ce que je me disais sans arrêt, jusqu'à arriver au lycée de Forks. L'odeur de Victoria était présente, mais étouffé par les nombreuses odeurs humaines qui se trouvaient là. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait être passé par là, et Bella ? Où se trouvait-elle à cet instant ?

Avant de paniquer à l'idée de perdre Bella, je devais confirmer ou infirmer mes craintes. Pour cela, il fallait que je voie Alice. Sa voiture était garée sur le parking du lycée, indiquant donc qu'elle était restée au lycée pour veiller sur Bella. La sonnerie allait bientôt retentir, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter, Alice suivait toujours ses cours et Bella devait être en cours de Français.

Le temps passa, puis la sonnerie retentie, je voyais beaucoup de personnes sortir des bâtiments. Certains se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria, d'autre allait à leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux le temps de manger. Je guettais la venue de ma sœur en compagnie de Bella, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucune trace d'elles. Si mon cœur avait pu battre, celui-ci aurait surement émit des battements redoubler d'anxiété. Ce n'était pas normal, j'aurais du rester et ne pas quitter Bella durant ces trois jours. Je le sentais seulement maintenant. Pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignorais à cet instant, mais c'était de pire en pire…

Cette angoisse que je ressentais grandissait de minute en minute, elle atteignit son apogée lorsque je vis ma sœur arrivée rapidement, le visage décomposé. Il était arrivé quelques choses, et cela avait un rapport avec Bella, avec qui d'autre ? Je regardais Alice, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air bien, et pour cause, Bella n'était pas là, je lui avais demandé de ne pas quitter Bella des yeux, elle avait échoué. Elle s'approcha de moi, et comme je m'en étais douté, elle se répandit en excuse.

- Edward, je suis désolée, je suis restée tout le temps que je pouvais avec elle ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… j'ai parlé avec ses amis… il y a une histoire avec l'infirmerie….

Elle avait débité cela rapidement, j'ignorais ce qu'elle voulait dire, tout ce que je comprenais c'était que Bella, Ma Bella avait disparue. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, je ne pouvais pas assimiler que Bella n'était plus là. Elle ne pouvait pas ne plus être là. Victoria l'aurait tué si cela avait été elle. Elle aurait laissé son cadavre dans un couloir du lycée pour faire du mal… Pourquoi fallait-il que Bella soit toujours dans de mauvaises situations. Et une fois de plus, c'était de ma faute. Peut être Victoria l'avait t'elle déjà tuer… Dans lequel cas, mon billet d'avion pour Volterra serait près très rapidement… Avant de pleurer sur mon sort, j'allais la retrouver, il me fallait une preuve, voir ce qui était arrivé, savoir si Bella était vivante ou non… Je regardais Alice, déjà, elle pourrait me fournir quelques explications…

- Alice, calme toi, raconte-moi tout calmement s'il te plait… dis je aussi calmement que je le pouvais regardant ma sœur qui avait beaucoup de culpabilité dans le regard.

- J'ai amené Bella au lycée, je me suis dis que j'y resterais le temps qu'elle finisse les cours, que je passerais toutes les pauses avec elle jusqu'à ton arrivé. Bref, elle est allée en cours de Math à huit heures. A neuf heures, elle allait en cours de biologie. Après je ne pouvais la voir qu'à 11 heures, lorsqu'elle se rendait en classe de Français mais je ne l'ai pas vu ! J'ai demandé à Mike un de ses amis de me dire où elle était, et il m'a dit que vers 9h30, il l'avait accompagné à l'infirmerie, elle ne se sentait pas bien avec les cœurs qu'il y avait comme étude aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller voir à l'infirmerie, mais je l'ai pris, et j'ai senti l'odeur de ….Victoria. J'ai cherché pendant quelques instants avant que finalement mon prof de philosophie ne me demande d'entrer en classe. Depuis, j'essaye de voir le futur de Bella, mais je n'ai rien vu… Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Edward, je sais que tu m'avais confié de la protéger, et j'ai échoué, mais je vais la chercher, Victoria ne doit pas être bien loin et elle ne l'a peut être pas tué… et… Nous allons la retrouver…

- Stop Alice ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas cela. Je… je vais la retrouver. Tant que je n'aurais pas vu son corps de mes yeux, je n'abandonnerais pas. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte, je le saurais si c'était le cas… Je…

J'essayai tellement de me persuader que ce que je pensais était vrai, que Bella n'était pas morte, que les battements de son cœur résonnaient toujours dans sa poitrine. J'essayais de m'en persuader, mais connaissant Victoria, elle devait avoir commencé sa torture et peut être même achevé celle-ci. Bella avait peut être cessé de vivre, et il fallait que je le sache… Finalement, mes jambes cédèrent sous le poids de mon corps. Je n'allais pas perdre Bella, c'était quelques choses d'impossible, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la perdre… Je me retrouvais à genoux, sur le parking du lycée, la tête entre mes mains. Mes yeux me piquaient sans pour autant pouvoir émettre des larmes. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas écouté Bella ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas transformée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

- Edward ?! Nous allons la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas !

Je restais silencieux, ne bougeant pas, attirant l'attention des élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Edward Cullen d'habitude si mystérieux et surtout le seul à attirer le regard se trouvait t'il dans cette position ? Cela devait en faire rire plus d'un, et je n'en avais rien à faire, il me fallait qu'une chose : Bella. Il fallait que je la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Viens Edward, on rentre à la maison, on verra ce qu'on fera avec Carlisle !

Je ne bougeais pas, sentant ma sœur me tirer pour que je me relève. Mais que pouvions nous faire ? Est-ce que Bella était vivante ? Victoria n'avait aucune raison de la garder en vie. Au contraire, toutes les raisons du monde pouvaient l'inciter à tuer Bella d'un coup. En lui brisant le cou, en la vidant de son sang… Des choses qui tueraient ma Bella rapidement, elle était si fragile, elle ne survivrait à aucune des tortures que Victoria lui infligerait… Comment ferais-je pour vivre sans Bella ? Je regardais ma sœur, celle-ci me fit un regard compatissant, et coupable. Elle se sentait coupable alors qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle avait fait son possible pour veiller sur Bella, j'étais le seul responsable, le seul être à avoir mit la vie en danger de Bella en m'éloignant d'elle… Je me levais difficilement, montant dans la voiture et reprenant une position « amorphe », qu'allais-je devenir sans mon ange ? Que deviendrait le vampire que j'étais ? Que deviendrait l'humain que Bella avait créé en m'offrant son cœur ? Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ces questions, cela m'étais impossible parce que tant que je n'aurais pas vu Bella morte de mes yeux, je ne pourrais imaginer son corps froid ou son visage sans expression ni couleur. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je pouvais imaginer était les tortures que Victoria devait infliger à mon ange, et cela me donnait mal au cœur…

_POV Bella_

Je me trouvais dans un endroit sombre, surement une maison abandonné où la seule lumière que j'apercevais filtrait à travers un tout petit espace d'une fenêtre. J'avais mal au flanc droit, à l'endroit où Victoria m'avait agrippé lorsqu'elle m'avait enlevé. J'imaginais déjà le bleu que j'aurais si jamais je m'en sortais et l'hématome que cela laisserait sur mon corps blanc si jamais je ne m'en sortais pas. J'étais attachée à une chaise, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que me réservait Victoria. Voulait-elle me tuer ? Me torturer ? Tuer Edward en se servant de moi comme appât ? Pour l'instant, la solution la plus probable serait qu'elle allait me tuer tout simplement pour faire souffrir Edward autant qu'elle avait souffert lorsqu'il avait tué James. Rien ne changerait sa décision de me tuer, pas même mes gémissement du à la douleur que je ressentais à mon flanc droit, ainsi qu'à la blessure que j'avais à la lèvre depuis qu'elle m'avait giflé à m'en « décoller » la tête.

A cet instant, Victoria était en face de moi, et faisait les 100 pas avec un sourire en coin. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais je pouvais le deviner. Elle cherchait la meilleure façon de m'éliminer, la seule façon de faire souffrir Edward un maximum. Que pouvais-je faire ? La petite humaine fragile que j'étais ne pouvais rien contre un vampire de plusieurs dizaine d'années. Je ne savais pas de quelle façon elle allait me tuer, mais quelques choses me disait qu'elle trouverait bientôt… Je m'étonnais d'être encore vivante, Edward avait tué James très rapidement, et Victoria aurait pu faire la même chose, elle aurait pu me laisser au milieu du lycée, sans vie.

A ce moment, je sentais ma mort s'approcher. Je n'allais certainement pas faire long feu. Cependant, mes pensées n'étaient pas vraiment tournées vers le fait que ma vie allait s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose. Tous les moments que j'avais vécu avec Edward jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comment penser à autre chose lorsqu'on n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre ? Je me souvenais encore de la première fois où je l'avais vu, de notre premier baisé plutôt hésitant… Tout cela me faisait sourire, mais je revins à la réalité en découvrant le regard que Victoria me lançait. Elle avait découvert la façon dont elle allait me tuer. La façon dont elle allait en finir avec la pauvre humaine que j'étais… Je priais pour qu'Edward ne me cherche pas, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue… Victoria me regardait fixement, elle allait surement passer à l'action dans quelques secondes …

_POV Edward_

Je regardais mes parents, mes frères et sœurs qui m'entouraient, affligés, ne sachant que dire pour me réconforter un minimum. Mais en même temps, qu'est ce qui aurait pu me réconforter ? Ma Bella devait être morte, et cela, c'était entièrement ma faute, je n'avais pas su la protéger, je n'avais pas pu empêcher ce qui arrivait maintenant. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Bella avait disparue. Victoria n'attendrait pas longtemps pour lui infliger un traitement terrible. Comment savoir comment se portait Bella ? Où Victoria l'avait emmené ? Toutes ces questions étaient sans réponse. Et c'est ce qui me perturbait le plus. Il fallait que je trouve Bella, rapidement, avant que Victoria ne lui fasse du mal, si elle n'avait pas déjà commencé. Je me tournais vers Alice, c'était mon seul espoir, il fallait qu'elle se concentre…

- Alice, tu ne vois rien ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Edward !

- Essaye de te concentrer, peut être que tu pourrais voir quelques choses !

- Tu sais très bien que j'essaye Edward, ce n'est pas si simple de contrôler les visions !

- Je veux dire que tu pourrais te concentrer sur Bella. Juste sur elle. Elle connait ton pouvoir, elle pourrait décider quelques choses qui te donneraient une indication sur l'endroit où elle est !

Je regardais Alice, elle n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de contrôler son pouvoir. Elle le connaissait, mais n'avait pas vraiment appris à s'en servir. Elle recevait des visions, ne cherchait pas à en avoir. Peut être qu'avec un peu de concentration, elle arriverait à voir le futur proche de Bella, si bien sure, elle n'était pas déjà morte. Je ne pouvais croire de toute façon au fait qu'elle soit morte, je l'aimais bien trop pour me résoudre à cette option. Je ne croirais à sa mort que lorsque je l'aurais vu de mes yeux. Je regardais toujours Alice. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais je sais qu'elle ferait tout pour Bella et pour moi aussi, elle allait essayer, je le savais.

- Je vais essayer Edward, mais ce n'est pas simple, je n'ai jamais vraiment provoqué mes visions !

- Je le sais, c'est juste un essai !

Je ne me faisais en effet, que peu d'espoir, si Bella était morte, Alice ne verrait rien du tout. Si Victoria avait décidé de la transformé, elle ne verrait que sa souffrance et si elle était vivante, peut être verrait t'elle ce que Victoria avait l'intention de lui faire…

_POV Alice _

Je regardais Edward, mon frère, il tenait tellement à Bella, je ne pouvais qu'essayer ce qu'il souhaitait même si je n'avais pas grand espoir dans le fait de provoquer une vision par le simple effort de mon cerveau. J'avais déjà essayé par le passer de provoquer mes visions, mais si le futur de la personne était incertain, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Cela dépendait des décisions des personnes, et en général, il y avait très peu de personnes véritablement décidés dans la vie. Du moins, décidé pour de vrai.

Je n'eu pas besoin de demander du papier et un crayon que déjà, Edward avait amené les deux choses. Cela ne me servirait peut être pas, j'arriverais peut être à voir quelques choses et à le décrire après. J'allais me concentrer…

Je me concentrais sur Bella. L'objet de mes angoisses, mais aussi l'objet des angoisses de mon frère et de toute ma famille. Je devais la trouver, apercevoir quelques choses, n'importe quoi qui pourrait indiquer qu'elle était en vie. Je fermais les yeux, cherchant d'abord à partir de rien. Il fallait que je trouve une base pour trouver Bella, mais laquelle ? J'imaginais son état d'esprit, elle avait certainement peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Elle était peut être effrayée, se demandant si elle survivrait Et si jamais elle n'avait pas peur ? Et si elle était plus courageuse que cela ?

Je ne pensais plus à rien. Je ne cherchais que le contact que je pouvais établir avec Bella, un contact sur son avenir proche, sur les prochaines minutes de sa vie. J'avais beau garder en mémoire qu'il fallait que je me concentre, c'était compliqué. Je ne voyais toujours rien, malgré ma concentration. Cela me frustrait. Je ne pouvais tolérer un échec et devoir l'annoncer à Edward. Il devait pouvoir garder l'espoir de revoir la femme qu'il aimait et je voulais garder l'espoir de revoir ma « sœur ». Je n'allais pas abandonner si vite, ce serait trop facile. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner alors qu'Edward avait enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie. La personne qui avait su ranimer la part humaine que chaque vampire garde au fond de soi. Bella avait su redonner vie à Edward, lui donner envie de vivre après ses quatre-vingt dix années en tant que vampire. C'était la seul qui avait ranimé son cœur froid et mort. Il ne pouvait perdre cette seule source de vie.

Après avoir rouvert les yeux durant quelques secondes, je les refermais, vidant mon esprit de toute pensée. Essayant d'avoir tout vide pour accéder à ce dont j'avais besoin, et enfin, la vision tant espérée apparue…

Cette vision n'était pas comme les visions que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Celle-ci était plus nette. Plus précise dans son contenu. Et d'après ce que je voyais, elle commençait dans le passé, comme si mon pouvoir avait décidé de me montrer une continuité d'action. Je voyais les images défiler. Bella sortir de l'infirmerie, puis, elle était percuté par « un fantôme » à la chevelure rousse. Je voyais ensuite très rapidement défilé ce « fantôme » à travers la forêt qui bordait le lycée. Je savais que ce fantôme était Victoria, cela était certain. J'essayais de voir la suite. Une petite maison de bois m'apparue dans la forêt. Une maison abandonnée, sombre. Bella était certainement dedans. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Puis, ma vision se transforma soudain, reprenant la forme des visions dont j'avais l'habitude, les visions me racontant le futur. Mais cette vision était effrayante. Je devais maintenant le dire à Edward, maintenant, sans perdre de temps.

- Edward, elle est dans une petite maison, dans les bois, à environ deux kilomètres au Nord-est du Lycée.

- J'y vais maintenant !

- Edward, je crois qu'il est trop tard !

- Il sera trop tard quand je l'aurais décidé, disait mon frère avant de s'éclipser sans que je ne puisse ajouter aucun détail.

Je regardais ma famille, eux allaient m'écouter, Edward aurait du le faire…

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mon cœur ? Me demanda Jasper qui me tenait la main.

- Il arrivera trop tard, je crois que Victoria… a déjà tué Bella …

* * *

**Voilà tout le monde, une fois de plus, un suspense insoutenable vous attendait ^^. Je sais c'est sadique, mais je crois que je le suis un peu au fond de moi ! A votre Avis, Bella est t'elle morte ? Encore en vie ? Edward devra t'il la transformer ? Aura t'elle la chance de vivre encore quelques temps ? Vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain épisode ^^**

**Lorsque j'ai dit que j'arrêterais dans les 20 Chapitres, cela ne veut pas dire que j'arrêterais la story sans qu'il y ait une véritable fin. Au contraire, je ne vais pas laisser la story avec un suspense trop important, sauf si je décide d'écrire une suite. Donc il y aura peut être une ouverture comme on dit. Mais sachez qu'il y aura quand même une fin à tout ce qui est arrivé.**

**Merci aux lecteurs de ma fic qui me laisse des reviews, vous n'imaginez pas l'importance que cela a dans la motivation d'écrire ^^**

**A très bientôt **


	17. La fin du combat

**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout l'idée de départ revient à Stéphanie Mayer.

**

* * *

**

**17 – La fin du combat**

_POV Edward_

Les mots de ma sœur résonnaient dans ma tête depuis que j'avais quitté la villa « _Edward, je crois qu'il est trop tard_ ». Il ne serait jamais trop tard. Ma Bella vivait toujours, je le savais. Je l'aimais autant qu'elle m'aimait, et notre amour serait plus fort que la mort qui attendait Bella. Ces pensées me faisaient sourire car j'avais plus d'espoir qu'il n'en existait en réalité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'espérais revoir Bella vivante alors que ma sœur m'avait dit des mots qui voulaient tout dire. Des mots qui brisaient mon cœur de pierre. J'ignorais combien de temps j'arriverais encore à vivre si Bella n'était plus en vie.

Je courais à travers les bois, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard, espérant pouvoir sauver Bella d'une mort certaine. Je ne voulais pas que Victoria la transforme, hors, si elle n'avait pas décidé de la transformé, elle l'avait simplement tué. Quelle était la situation la plus plausible à avoir ? Je l'ignorais. J'arrivais maintenant au lycée qui était au nord de la villa. Encore deux kilomètres et ma Bella serait sauvée. J'arriverais à temps pour la sauver de la mort. J'arriverais à vaincre victoria avant qu'elle ne m'enlève mon ange. J'espérais juste que Bella n'aurait pas de cicatrices trop lourdes. Qu'elle n'aurait pas succombé à la peur. Mais comment ne pas succomber à la peur dans un instant pareil ? Comment ne pas voir la fin arriver à grand pas ? Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Perdre mon ange signifierait ma mort mais cela ne me faisait pas peur. Mourir devait être une toute autre aventure. Et peut être même que mon ange serait à mes côtés. Si mon âme n'était pas déjà damnée…

_POV Bella_

Je regardais Victoria, alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle était prête à me dévorer – du moins je le supposais – maintenant, elle semblait plus enclin à autre chose. Pour l'instant, la question qui me venait : Que me réservait t'elle ? Cela devait faire maintenant plus de deux heures que j'étais entre ses griffes et rien ne s'était passé, j'étais toujours vivante. Un peu blessé, mais pas encore sur le point de mourir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais quelque chose m'indiqua que je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir…

Je regardais Victoria, ses narines étaient retroussées, elle était en train de flairer. Quoi ? Je pensais ne rien en savoir. Cependant, je le savais plus que je ne le supposais. En effet, qu'est ce que pouvait bien attendre Victoria en dehors d'Edward ? Comment faire souffrir Edward d'avantage qu'en me tuant sous ses yeux ? Voilà où était la faille de ce que j'avais pensé, Victoria avait toujours l'intention de me tuer, mais pas n'importe comment, elle allait faire souffrir Edward au maximum, comme elle avait toujours voulu qu'il souffre depuis qu'il lui avait enlevé James. Elle allait enfin réaliser « son rêve ». Mes pensées finirent par s'interrompre lorsque j'entendis sa voix de très jeune fille retentir.

- Tu as deviné ce que j'avais l'intention de faire de toi !?

- Oui, ce n'était pas très dur à savoir !

- C'est bien, je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer comme cela !

- Je n'attendais pas d'explications de toute façon !

- Ah bon ?! Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé de te tuer !?

- Je le sais déjà, tu veux me tuer parce qu'Edward a tué James, c'est tout. En gros, tu veux le faire souffrir autant que tu souffres !

- Pas seulement, _dit t'elle avec un léger rire aigu_, je veux aussi qu'il te voit mourir, qu'il souffre encore plus que ce que j'ai souffert !

- Tu as donc l'intention d'attendre qu'il arrive avant de me tuer.

- Je n'ai plus à attendre, au moment où nous parlons, il est à seulement quelques kilomètres, je vais donc commencer ma petite torture sur toi. Tu auras surement un peu mal, même beaucoup, donc n'hésite pas à crier, Edward pourra ainsi t'entendre !

- Je ne crierais pas ! Tu n'as pas à faire de mal à Edward, ce n'est pas sa faute si James est mort, c'est la mienne !

- Justement, c'est pour cela que tu vas souffrir ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard emplie de haine à mon égard tout en se rapprochant de moi.

Elle allait passer à l'attaque, cela se voyait. Allait t'elle me jeter à travers la pièce pour commencer ? Me mordre directement ? M'arracher des morceaux de peau pour me faire mal et hurler ? J'attendais de voir, l'impatience n'était pas de mise, mais de toute façon, peut importait par quoi elle commencerait, j'allais tout simplement mourir, comme une poupée de chiffon, du moins, c'est ce qu'il resterait certainement lorsqu'elle en aurait terminé avec moi, la pauvre humaine amoureuse d'un vampire.

Je n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps, elle m'attrapa et me jeta à travers la pièce, et pour « alléger » le choc, je tendais mes mains comme je le pouvais et ainsi avait l'une de mes mains embrocher dans un pic de boit qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. J'avais toujours attiré les mauvaises choses, cela n'allait pas changer de si tôt. Je regardais ma main qui commençait à saigner. Elle allait me tuer très rapidement, il n'y avait aucune doute la dessus. Sauf que si elle avait commencé sa torture, cela signifiais également qu'Edward ne devait pas être loin, il allait me sauver maintenant…

_POV Edward_

Je courrais tellement rapidement que mes pensées étaient maintenant complètement embrouillées, je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, arriver à la petite maison de bois avant que Bella ne soit morte. Avant même qu'elle ait subit des dommages trop importants. J'arrivai enfin à mon objectif, une petite maison de bois, recouverte de maquis, on avait presque l'impression d'avoir une maison de végétaux. Je ne me stoppais pas dans ma course, sentant déjà le sang de ma Bella grâce à mon odorat ultra développé. Je priais intérieurement pour que tout aille bien et que Bella soit encore en vie. J'entrais dans la petite maison, apercevant Victoria qui allait se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Bella, surement pour l'achever, mais je ne lui en laisserais pas l'occasion. Je regardais rapidement Bella qui gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. J'entendais son cœur battre rapidement : Signe de transformation ? Non, Victoria n'avait jamais voulu la transformer, cependant…

Je quittais des yeux Bella pour porter mon attention sur Victoria, il fallait que je la réduise en pièce. Qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais faire de mal à personne. C'était peut être peine perdue car elle m'avait peut être fait le plus de mal qu'elle pouvait. Si Bella mourrait, jamais je ne m'en relèverais…

Maintenant, il n'était plus temps de se morfondre, d'avoir peur. Bella respirait toujours, son cœur malgré qu'accéléré battait toujours. Pour l'instant, mon objectif devait être victoria et rien d'autre. Nous nous affrontions du regard, elle avait un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres indiquant qu'elle avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait. Me voir souffrir à en mourir, me voir souffrir à ne plus pouvoir me battre ni l'affronter. Seulement elle me connaissait mal. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie. J'allais la dépecer, la réduire en miette pour que plus jamais elle n'approche de moi, de Bella ou même de ma famille. Je voulais pouvoir vivre en paix pour toujours sans avoir cette menace que Victoria représentait.

- Tu as vu ta petite amie mon pauvre Edward, il n'en reste pas lourd, dit t'elle de sa voix crissante.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait Victoria, c'est moi qui ait tué James, tu n'avais pas à t'en prendre à elle ! Répondis-je en montrant mes dents et grognant à la fois.

- C'est par sa faute que tu l'as tué, juste pour protéger une petite humaine qui je suis certaine n'a pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire ! Tu aurais pu en trouver une autre dans la ville, il y a beaucoup de petite humaine dans cette ville !

- Bella sera toujours la seule, et tu ne seras plus là pour voir …

Je bondissais sur Victoria, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, si Bella était trop gravement blessée, elle ne s'en sortirait pas, et je ne pouvais tolérer pareille chose. Je voulais qu'elle s'en sorte, je voulais que nous ayons l'occasion de pouvoir encore nous serrer dans les bras. Je voulais pouvoir la voir dormir encore pendant des heures. Je voulais aussi pouvoir décider d'abréger sa vie lorsqu'elle aurait vécu les choses importantes d'une vie humaine…

_POV Bella _

Je rouvrais les yeux après avoir compris qu'il n'y avait pu de nouveaux coups à venir. Victoria après m'avoir jeté contre le mur ne s'était pas arrêté là. Elle avait également lancé quelques choses de lourd sur moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Je savais simplement que l'une de mes côtes était certainement cassée maintenant. Elle avait fait d'autres choses, m'avait jeter à nouveau à travers la pièce, ma tête cognant fortement contre un pan du mur. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvraient, je remarquais que je n'étais plus seule avec Victoria dans la pièce, mon ange était arrivé. J'éviter de pousser des cris du à la douleur que je ressentais mais je devais me concentrer. Edward était là, aussi, je pouvais encore le voir malgré ma vue obscurcie par des larmes qui avaient embuée ma vue. Je regardais tant bien que mal Edward se jeter au cou de Victoria. J'entendis un déchirement et un cri atroce. Il avait commencé à l'attaquer, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui lui ait arraché un bout de peau ? Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer qui souffrait entre les deux. Même si le cri semblait appartenir à Victoria, je ne pouvais en être sur, je n'avais jamais entendu Edward crier de douleur, et j'espérais que ce ne serait jamais le cas…

Mes yeux me piquant, je dus les fermer, de toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance, même avant, je n'avais rien pu voir. Je pouvais simplement entendre ce qu'il se passait. Les déchirements étaient de plus en plus nombreux, je priais pour que ce soit Edward qui réduise en miette Victoria, qu'il la tue pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, pour tout ce qu'elle nous avait fait ! Je voulais qu'elle meure tout simplement. Mon cœur battait rapidement. La peur en était pour une grande partie responsable, mais il y avait également toutes mes blessures. Je perdais beaucoup de sang, et déjà, j'en sentais l'odeur cuivré près de moi. J'espérais ne pas perdre connaissance, ne pas mourir avant de pouvoir dire à Edward que je l'aimais… Mais si mon sang continuait de s'échapper ainsi, je ne ferais pas long feu.

Les bruits de déchirements cessèrent, je ne savais pas ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, est ce qu'Edward avait vaincu Victoria ? Est-ce qu'au contraire, Victoria avait tué Edward ? Je ne pouvais le savoir à cet instant, et pourtant j'aurais tant aimé deviner les choses pour savoir si mon ange était toujours dans la pièce et vivant. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors Victoria pouvait m'achever, je n'en aurais rien à faire. A quoi bon vivre une vie sans amour ? Car je savais que si jamais Edward mourrait, plus jamais je ne connaitrais l'amour, car l'amour qu'il y avait entre Edward et moi était éternel, infini…

J'entendis du bruit autour de moi, cela signifiait t'il que c'était Edward qui m'avait sauvé ? Ou alors que c'était Victoria qui venait en finir avec moi ? Je ne savais pas, mais je le saurais certainement très prochainement. Je sentis tout d'un coup des bras me saisir, et j'émis un gémissement de douleur avant d'entendre des bruits assez violents. D'après ce que j'entendais, la personne qui était encore en vie arrachait le bois de la maison. Ce devait être pour faire bruler les restes du vampire déchiqueté. Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le massacre qu'il y avait du avoir. Les bruits violents finirent par cesser pour laisser place à des bruits plus doux d'un feu qui s'allume.

Je n'osais bouger de peur d'avoir mal, je ne voulais ouvrir les yeux de peur de souffrir si c'était Victoria qui venait de tuer mon ange. Pour l'instant, j'attendais. Mais je n'attendis pas longtemps, des bras, fort et musclé me saisirent, m'arrachant un léger cri de douleur. Je gardais les yeux fermés mais me retrouvait bientôt contre un torse dur et froid. Son torse… Mon cœur qui avait finit par se calmer se remit à battre rapidement. Je sentais son odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il était donc vivant, c'était lui qui avait vaincu Victoria, lui qui nous avait enfin débarrassés de cette menace permanente au dessus de ma tête… Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, mais me laissait porter n'ayant même pas la force de m'accrocher à son cou pour éviter de tomber. En plus, j'étais couverte de sang… C'est là que me vint le problème. J'étais couverte de sang et c'était mon petit ami qui avait tant de problème à se contrôler lorsqu'il sentait mon odeur qui me portait… Je voulais qu'il me pose, pourtant, je n'avais aucune chance de le repousser de façon assez forte. Je décidais de murmurer…

- Edward, pose-moi…

- Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital Bella, ne t'en fait pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, tu t'en sortiras me répondait t'il simplement…

C'est à ce moment la que je perdais connaissance, j'avais de nouveau entendu sa voix, je savais qu'il allait bien, qu'il était vivant. Maintenant, j'avais le droit de dormir… même de mourir…

_POV Edward_

Je tenais mon ange dans mes bras, je venais de sortir de la maison en bois qui maintenant était complètement en feu. Il faudrait que je revienne éteindre le feu, mais le plus important était d'emmener Bella à l'hôpital avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne savais pas l'ampleur de ses blessures, mais une fois que Carlisle aurait fait un diagnostique, je saurais s'il fallait que je la transforme maintenant ou si elle avait un sursit supplémentaire. Je n'eus pas le temps de courir beaucoup, déjà, j'apercevais ma famille groupé, certainement venu me porter l'aide nécessaire pour venir à bout de Victoria, seulement, je m'en étais chargé seul. Je voyais Alice, le visage affligé en voyant Bella, comme sans vie entre mes bras.

- Elle est vivante, murmurai-je à l'intention d'Alice, et surtout de Carlisle.

Carlisle vint vers moi, regardant Bella, inspectant les endroits où elle saignait, il y en avait surtout un au niveau de sa main. Mais sans matériel, on ne pouvait voir les autres dégâts causer par Victoria.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital, _disait alors Carlisle_. Là-bas, je pourrais voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Emmett, Jasper, éteignez le feu avant qu'il ne se propage. Edward, va te changer et apporte des vêtements de Bella à l'hôpital. Esmée et Alice, allez prévenir le père de Bella, trouvez une raison… Rosalie, tu m'accompagnes !

Je regardais mon père qui venait de donner comme des « ordres », cela me faisait bizarre, mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Il fallait agir vite, et l'odeur du sang de Bella me montait aux narines. Je risquais de l'attaquer. Je donnais donc Bella à mon père qui la prit fermement dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle tombe, puis, il partit rapidement…

Je partais de mon côté très rapidement également. Je ne pouvais laisser Bella trop longtemps toute seule, je voulais être là si elle se réveillait, même si avec toutes les blessures qu'elle avait, elle dormirait certainement encore plusieurs jours. Je regardais devant moi, essayant d'aller le plus rapidement possible. J'arrivais à la villa, je me ruais jusqu'à ma chambre, qui avait changé de visage. Je n'eu pas de mal à trouver de nouveaux vêtements pour pouvoir enlever ceux couverts de sang. Je me ruais dans la salle de bain, découvrant les affaires de Bella installées un peu partout, toute cette salle de bain sentait sa délicieuse odeur. Serait-ce la seule odeur d'elle que j'aurais encore l'occasion d'humer ? Je ne le savais pas, mais vu qu'elle était dans un état critique, je ne savais pas si elle s'en sortirait … Cette penser me fit mal au cœur, je ne pouvais pas perdre Bella, c'était mon ange, mon rayon de soleil dans ma terne existence…

J'allais rapidement sous le jet d'eau pour me débarrasser du sang qui était sur ma peau marmoréenne. La blessure que Victoria m'avait infligée avait presque disparue, Bella ne s'en rendrait donc pas compte lorsque je la retrouverais. Je sortais de la douche une fois lavé de toute trace de sang et allait dans la chambre. Il fallait que je trouve des vêtements pour Bella, mais il y avait l'air d'en avoir bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait amené d'elle-même… Je n'osais que difficilement à regarder dans ses vêtements, mais il fallait que je lui trouve des vêtements propres, et simple. Je finissais par trouver ce dont Bella aurait besoin. Un jean simple, ainsi qu'un T-shirt blanc à manche longue. Je prenais également des sous vêtements au hasard, cela aurait du être à Alice de faire cela, elle connaissait bien mieux que moi ce qu'il fallait porter en manière de vêtement. Je quittais ensuite la maison pour me rendre à l'hôpital.

--

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que Bella était à l'hôpital, en salle d'opération. Lorsque j'étais arrivé, Carlisle m'avait expliqué qu'elle faisait une hémorragie interne. C'était grave, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle s'en sorte d'après Carlisle. J'avais tout de suite pensé à la transformation de Bella. Peut être était t'il temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cependant, mon père était un bon médecin, il arriverait à la guérir, je lui faisais pleinement confiance. Et si jamais cela devenait trop critique, alors, je me résoudrais à la transformer, même si ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle quitte cet hôpital sur ses jambes, en pleine forme et qu'elle puisse de nouveau rire, manger, boire… Faire tout ce qu'elle avait toujours fait depuis sa naissance.

J'étais installé dans la salle d'attente, seul. Charlie n'avait pas encore pu revenir de sa mission à Portland, où une série de crimes avait été répertoriés. Il serait de retour certainement dans la soirée. J'attendais, tournant dans ma tête tous les moments que j'avais vécus avec Bella, et surtout, l'un de nos dernier moment ensembles. Je refusais que ce fût la dernière fois où je pouvais la tenir dans mes bras. Je voulais qu'il y ait encore de nombreuse fois où je pourrais lui donner tout le bonheur qu'elle m'avait donné depuis notre rencontre…

Alice finit par arriver et s'assoir à côté de moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose, mais j'étais content que ma sœur soit là, même si elle avait cru Bella morte, c'était grâce à elle qu'elle était encore vivante, même si c'était pour peu de temps.

- Alice, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir !

- Si au contraire, c'est de ma faute !

- Ne dis pas cela, rien n'est de ta faute, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas du partir !

- Oui, mais si j'avais réussi à contrôler mon don plus tôt, si j'avais pu empêcher Victoria d'approcher le lycée …

- Alice, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, Bella va s'en sortir, j'en suis sure.

J'en étais aussi sure que du temps qu'il ferait le lendemain, c'est-à-dire que je ne pouvais être sure de rien. Je voulais que Bella s'en sorte, que nous continuions la petite vie que nous avions commencé tous les deux. Et surtout celle que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de vivre. Avec l'hémoragie qu'elle avait faite et le traumatisme cranien qu'elle avait, il n'était pas sure qu'elle se remette de ses blessures. Pourtant, je n'avais que l'espoir pour tenir. Cet espoir de la voir à nouveau, bientôt éveillée et de pouvoir lui prouver mon amour...

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je sais, je suis toujours aussi sadique. Est ce que Bella s'en sortira ? Est ce qu'elle aura des séquelles suite à ce qu'elle a vécu et suite à ses blessures ? D'après vous, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait arriver par la suite ? Est ce qu'Edward décidera de la transformer pour la sauver et être sure de ne pas la perdre ? Vous saurez tout ou presque dans le prochain épisode qui est seulement en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas encore quand il sera en ligne, surement le weekend prochain. Je sais qu'il y a moins de mises à jour en ce moment, j'essayerais de me rattraper.**

**Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews, cela fait vraiment plaisir, et donne envie d'écrire plus vite pour vous satisfaire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que tout ceux qui écrivent fonctionnent ainsi. Une review fait très plaisir. **

**A très bientôt **


	18. Amnésie 1

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer, ainsi que l'histoire de base.

_Une petite surprise pour ce milieu de semaine, un tout nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus long que d'habitude._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews cela motive et m'aide à écrire la suite car j'ai pas beaucoup le temps mais avec des reviewers, cela fait toujors plaisir d'écrire et de faire partager. Merci également aux nombreuses personnes ayant ajouté cette fic dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, moi je l'aime beaucoup, il a été dur à écrire, mais j'en suis assez satisfaite. J'espère que vous aimerez ce qu'il s'y passe. _

_Bonne Lecture_

**

* * *

**

**18 – Amnésie**

_POV Edward_

Un mois. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que Bella avait été attaqué par Victoria, c'était également le temps que j'avais passé à son chevet en attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle se mette à sourire de nouveau, à parler, à faire ses petites mimiques habituelles. Mais depuis un mois, il n'y avait eut aucune évolution, Bella était dans le coma. Un coma profond, un coma qui pouvait être irréversible d'après Carlisle. Un coma qui m'avait enlevé tout le bonheur auquel j'avais goûté depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. Je ne me souvenais plus la dernière fois où j'avais esquissé un sourire, cela devait faire une éternité.

Je ne quittais jamais le chevet de Bella, je restais à côté de son lit, la regardant respirer régulièrement sur son lit d'hôpital. Je ne partais que lorsqu'il devenait dangereux que je sois près d'elle car je devais m'alimenter.

Je regardais toujours Bella, n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Un phénomène nouveau était apparu en moi depuis que Bella était dans son coma. Mes yeux avaient commencé à me piquer bien avant son coma, mais ce n'était qu'une semaine après que des larmes de natures inconnues s'étaient mises à apparaitre aux coins de mes yeux. Des larmes d'une couleur dorée, comme si l'or de mes iris avaient finit par devenir liquide et s'échappait doucement… Cela se produisait régulièrement, cependant, ces larmes d'une couleur dorée devenaient transparente lorsqu'elles entraient en contact avec quelques choses. Cela évitait certaines explications à devoir fournir à Charlie lorsqu'il découvrait parfois des petites traces humides sur les couvertures de Bella. Carlisle ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit expliqué, il n'y avait pas besoin. Ma peine avait juste prit une ampleur bien plus importante qu'auparavant. Une ampleur incontrôlable, car peut être que je passerais les prochaines années ainsi, au chevet de la seule personne que j'avais aimé, la seule personne qui m'avait fait vivre en tant que vampire.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Carlisle qui pénétrait dans la pièce, comme chaque jour, c'était l'heure de vérifier les constantes de Bella, de voir si il y avait eu des changements, et je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas, alors pourquoi espérer ? Je gardais la main de Bella dans les miennes, n'émettant pas la moindre réaction à la présence de mon père dans la pièce. Il fallait que mon ange se réveille. Qu'elle ouvre de nouveau les paupières pour que je puisse voir à nouveau ses prunelles brunes. Que je puisse plonger mon regard dans le sien. Mon père regarda les constantes de Bella, et son visage resta impassible, comme chaque jour. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Peut être aujourd'hui me dirait t'il qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose ? Ou alors que je pense à la transformer, ce qui la ramènerait peut être auprès de moi. Mais il resta silencieux, gardant ses idées pour lui. Je ne fus même pas capable de lire dans ses pensées, je n'en étais plus capable depuis que j'avais perdu Bella, du moins, je crois que je n'avais plus envie de savoir ce que les gens pensais de mon état.

Le temps passait, les heures défilaient, et comme chaque jour après son service, Charlie entra dans la pièce pour venir voir sa fille, ou du moins son corps qui continuait de se soulever au rythme de la respiration régulière. Je me levais alors de ma chaise, laissant la place à Charlie qui prenait la main de Bella à ma place. Je me mettais alors dans un coin de la pièce, essayant de ne pas regarder Bella pour ne pas m'en prendre à moi-même. C'était de ma faute si maintenant elle était entre la vie et la mort. C'était de ma faute si aujourd'hui elle ne vivait plus parmi ses amis. Si elle ne pouvait plus faire ses études normalement. Ma faute si aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait passer le bac, ne pourrait pas avoir une vie normale, ne pourrait pas vivre, tout simplement.

Comme chaque jour, Charlie décidait de prendre la parole, il avait finit par accepter que je passe du temps auprès de sa fille, il avait compris mon amour pour elle et le fait qu'il m'était impossible de faire une croix sur elle malgré son état. Il trouvait bizarre que je sois toujours auprès d'elle, mais ne posait pas de questions à ce propos.

- Ton père n'a pas remarqué de changement ? _demandait donc Charlie_

- Aucun, c'est toujours pareil, _répondis-je platement, comme chaque jour_

- Tu es resté ici toute la journée ?

- Oui !

- Tu devrais sortir Edward, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester enfermer dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec Bella !

- Je suis bien près d'elle, je veux être là si elle se réveille ! _Disais-je avec détermination_.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait Edward, tu le sais, elle voudrait que tu vives ta vie, que tu continues tes études et que… tu refasses ta vie ! _Finissait son père_.

- Je ne pourrais jamais refaire ma vie Chef Swan, j'aime votre fille, il en sera toujours ainsi, même dans 50 ans s'il faut que j'attende ce temps pour qu'elle se réveille et alors on reprendra notre vie ensembles… _disais je avec la voix brisée._

Je regardais le père de Bella qui ne trouvait rien à ajouter, il avait essayé, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je ne voulais pas quitter Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'oublie, je voulais continuer à lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, des mots rien que pour elle qui pourrait peut être la ramener près de moi. Je voulais que Bella me revienne, qu'elle quitte ce monde de songe pour revenir parmi les êtres humains et moi. Je voulais qu'elle m'aide à aller mieux. Car sans elle, ma déchéance était amorcée, elle avait déjà commencé ses effets sur mon être parfait…

Le père de Bella partit environ une heure plus tard, et quelques minutes après son départ, ce fut mon père qui revint dans la pièce, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Quelque chose d'anormal, mon père ne venait qu'une fois par jour, pas plusieurs, s'il était là, c'est qu'il y avait un problème, quelques choses qui risquaient de tout bouleverser, je voulu lire dans ses pensées ce qu'il se passait, mais cela ne servait à rien, j'en étais incapable, je n'étais plus capable de rien maintenant. Je le regardais, attendant que la sentence tombe, quoi que se soit :

- Edward, je viens de parler avec Charlie !

- Il ne veut plus que je reste près de Bella ? _Demandai-je._

- Ce n'était pas exactement le sujet de notre entretient. Il voulait parler de sa fille, pas de toi auprès d'elle.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il pense qu'il est temps… de débrancher Bella, de la laisser s'en aller !

Je regardais mon père, les yeux ronds, les larmes d'or menaçant de revenir mais cela n'était plus possible, car sans Bella, je perdrais le peu d'humanité que j'avais acquis. Je ne quittais le visage de mon père que pour regarder Bella dans son lit, le visage pâle et serein.

- Il ne peut pas faire cela, ca ne fait qu'un mois, certaines personnes se réveillent d'un coma plus long ! _Finissais-je par dire, complètement paniqué, je ne voulais pas perdre Bella, et la seule autre solution était de la transformer, ce que je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire._

- Edward, tu dois comprendre Charlie, il n'en peut plus de venir avec l'espoir qu'elle se réveille alors qu'il n'y a aucune amélioration. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'en l'état actuel des choses, si tu décidais de transformer Bella, elle se rétablirait. Elle semble partie. Son cerveau n'a plus d'activité depuis un mois, elle est en mort cérébral, il faut se rendre à l'évidence…

- Non ! Je ne l'accepterais jamais ! Bella n'est pas morte, elle va se réveiller. Ce n'est qu'un coma !

Je retournais en quelques secondes près de mon ange, ne pouvant accepter de la perdre. Mon père quitta la pièce, comprenant très bien ce que je ressentais et surtout comprenant le fait que j'avais besoin d'être seul. Que pourrais-je faire si jamais Bella m'était enlevé ? Arriverais-je à survivre ? Je savais qu'en temps que vampire, il me serait très dur de mourir, même en cessant de m'alimenter. Mais il me restait toujours une solution : Les Volturis. Je n'y avais plus repensé depuis longtemps, surement parce que j'avais connu un bonheur non dissimulé avec mon ange, mais si jamais il fallait que je la perde définitivement, je n'aurais d'autre solution.

Qu'est ce que l'amour lorsque l'objet de son amour n'est plus ? Que peut-on faire lorsqu'on perd le seul être qui aurait pu faire battre votre cœur mort depuis un siècle ? Ma seule solution était la mort, parce que celle-ci était la seule qui pourrait me rendre me permettre de ne plus penser à rien, ni à ma famille, ni à ma Bella que j'aimais tant.

Je regardais son visage d'ange, calme et reposé. Pourquoi n'avait t'elle pas ouvert les yeux depuis un mois ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas continuer à vivre ? Pourquoi ne se battait t'elle pas pour notre histoire, pour l'amour qui nous unissait tous les deux ? Je finis par retrouver mes larmes d'or, celle-ci venant s'écraser sur la main de Bella et retrouvant une couleur normale. C'est la voix cassée que je finis par m'exprimer, espérant qu'elle m'entende…

- Mon ange, ma Bella… tu sais, je ne te l'ai peut être pas assez dit, mais te rencontrer à été la plus belle chose de mon existence, la seule chose qui m'a redonner l'envie de vivre en tant que monstre qui n'aurait jamais du exister. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais un monstre qui n'aurait jamais du vivre et c'est toi qui as réussi à me donner l'envie de continuer à survivre, à vivre réellement. J'essaie d'imaginer la raison de ton état, pourquoi il a fallu qu'une nouvelle chose t'arrive, toi, si fragile… Pourquoi notre rencontre a-t-elle du avoir lieu maintenant et pas quand je n'avais pas encore cette apparence… Je sais qu'il est trop tard maintenant pour les regrets, je ne sais même plus si tu peux encore entendre tous ces mots que je t'adresse. Je regrette tant de ne pas avoir satisfait à ta demande. Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir transformé tant qu'il était encore temps ? Je m'en voudrais à jamais maintenant que tout est terminé…

Je la regardais, me sentant perdre pied en voyant son visage toujours aussi immobile. Pourquoi fallait t'il que tout cela arrive ? Pourquoi fallait t'il qu'elle soit ainsi…

- Ton père souhaite te laisser partir, reposer en paix. Peut être est-ce la meilleure solution pour toi. J'aimerais tellement te garder près de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais ce serait égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'imaginais pas notre histoire se terminer ainsi, je nous imaginais dans notre maison, durant de nombreuses heures à vivre notre vie ensembles, vivre ce que nous n'avions pas vécus jusqu'à maintenant. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Je vais devoir te quitter, les Volturis trouveront certainement mon choix de mourir un peu déplacé mais cela m'est égal maintenant. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre dans un monde sans toi, un monde où tu n'existes pas n'est pas le monde où je souhaite vivre. Je resterais près de toi jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que ton père décide de t'ôter la vie pour que tu puisses reposer en paix. Je t'aimerais toujours Bella, par delà la mort, même lorsque mon âme se retrouvera en enfer pour l'éternité… Maintenant, je vais aller chasser, pas plus d'une heure, je ne veux plus perdre une minute avec toi, je sais que tu es encore là… je le sens, je t'aime mon amour … à jamais.

Je regardais une fois de plus son visage, son si doux visage innocent, n'ayant pas encore été éprouvé par les épreuves trop dures de la vie, et ce malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. J'approchais mon visage du siens, lentement, prenant soin de ne pas m'appuyer sur elle ne voulant lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'elle avait subit. Je déposais un baisé douloureux sur ses lèvres fines et immobiles. J'essayais d'avaler ma tristesse, alors que tout contre ses lèvres j'espérais qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux telle Aurore dans la belle au bois dormant. Mais nous n'étions pas dans un conte de fées, et je n'étais pas le prince charmant, j'étais le monstre qui avait conduit Bella à cette fin. Je me redressais un peu, regardant son visage, une larme dorée s'échappant de l'un de mes yeux pour aller se loger entre ses lèvres. Gardant étrangement sa lueur dorée, la larme disparue, inspiré entre les lèvres de ma douce et tendre Bella, mon ange qui bientôt partirait rejoindre tous les autres anges du paradis.

Je me redressais ensuite complètement, quittant la chambre, décidant de partir pour chasser, ce serait certainement la dernière fois que je chasserais avant la fin de Bella, avant la réel fin de notre histoire. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire et pourtant, cette fin approchait maintenant…

La chasse fut identique à celles que j'avais fait durant le mois qui s'était écoulé, j'avais attrapé deux proies, je les avais vidées de leur sang, voulant retrouver mon ange endormit le plus rapidement possible. Aujourd'hui, c'était la même chose, je retournais à l'hôpital aussi rapidement que les fois précédentes. Voulant la retrouver, je n'étais partit que durant trois quart d'heure, ce qui voulait certainement dire que rien n'était arrivé durant mon absence. Je réfléchissais aux dernières choses que je pourrais faire avant que mon ange ne parte réellement, aux dernières choses que je pourrais faire avant qu'elle ne puisse plus sentir ma présence près d'elle. Certaines choses étaient déplacées, certaines de mes pensées n'auraient pas du être là, mais je pensais toujours à Bella ainsi, comme un homme amoureux d'une femme. Je l'aimais et cela serait pour toujours.

Avant de retourner à l'hôpital, je passais par la villa, voulant prendre une douche. Cela ferait que je serais plus longtemps loin de Bella, mais ce n'était pas important, elle dormait et dormirait pour toujours à partir de très bientôt. Je ne perdrais que quelques instants en sa présence, sachant que j'irais très rapidement pour retourner à l'hôpital.

J'arrivais donc rapidement à la villa, entrant dans la douche, cette douche que Bella avait utilisée durant mon absence, il y avait de cela un mois. Dès que je me retrouvais là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à son corps dans ce décor, car cela faisait également un mois que nous avions unis nos corps d'amour et que cela ne serait surement plus jamais possible. Mes pensées arrêtèrent de vagabonder, je finissais de me laver, m'habillant rapidement, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire à Esmée où je me rendais, elle devait déjà le savoir, ce qui m'étonnait, c'était que je n'avais pas entendu de bruit dans la maison…

Je repartais rapidement vers l'hôpital, arrivant d'ailleurs très vite à celui-ci, j'empruntais les escaliers que je montais à toutes vitesse jusqu'au troisième étage, celui où Bella était hospitalisé depuis près d'un mois. Lorsque j'arrivais à l'étage, je m'attendais à entendre le même calme qui y régnait d'habitude, mais il semblait y avoir une activité anormale. Je m'avançais lentement, à allure humaine, n'oubliant pas qu'il y avait beaucoup d'humains dans les parages. C'est en arrivant dans le couloir de la chambre de Bella que je me rendis compte de l'agitation qui tournait autour de Sa chambre. C'était donc elle l'objet de toute cette agitation ? Soudain, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, elle ne pouvait déjà être morte, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, je n'avais pas été là… Si jamais elle était partie sans moi, jamais je n'arriverais à me le pardonner… Je respirais de façon saccadée, avançant lentement vers la chambre. Je ne savais pas à quoi je devais m'attendre. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de parvenir jusqu'à la chambre, mon père en sortait. Il me regarda, aucune expression ne passant sur son visage. Cela ne m'aidait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je voulais entrer dans la chambre, mais Carlisle m'attrapait par le bras.

Je regardais mon père, il me menait à un coin à l'écart, ne me laissant pas regarder dans la chambre, voulait t'il m'épargner le spectacle de Bella sans vie, avec l'électrocardiogramme plat ? Ou alors c'était autre chose. J'attendais qu'il prenne la parole, mais il ne semblait pas trouver les mots.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi cette agitation ?

- Et bien… Bella … vient de se réveiller…mais…

Cela ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête, je voulais tout d'un coup courir dans sa chambre, la prendre dans mes bras, montrer ma joie de la retrouver, de retrouver son amour maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de me rejoindre et de ne pas me quitter. J'en oubliais le « mais » évoqué par mon père avant que mes pensées ne divague, je revenais donc à la réalité bien rapidement.

- Mais … ?

- Elle a oublié certaines choses.

- Quelles choses ?

- Et bien, je n'en suis pas certain, mais il semble que tout ce qui se rapporte à toi ait complètement disparu de sa mémoire, mais pas seulement, son dernier souvenir d'après elle est le jour où elle a quitté Phoenix pour venir vivre à Forks, elle croit être encore en première…

- C'est …. Ce n'est pas possible, je veux dire, elle doit bien se souvenir de quelques choses, de moi !

- Non Edward, elle ne se souvient de rien. Ni de toi, ni de nous ! Je ne suis apparu à ses yeux que comme un docteur ordinaire.

- Et son père ?

- Il vient d'arriver, et elle ne se souvient pas non plus d'avoir passé plus d'un an avec lui. Elle n'a aucun souvenir, tout semble avoir disparu. Elle a été faire un scanner, et nous attendons les résultats…

Je regardais mon père, apeuré par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Bella ne se souvenait plus de moi ? De nous ? Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de notre rencontre ? De nos premiers instants ensembles ? Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Cela voulait t'il dire qu'elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de notre statut de vampire ?

Je pensais déjà aux conséquences du fait que Bella ait tout oublié, jusqu'à mon existence. Cela signifiait simplement que j'étais un inconnu à ses yeux, qu'elle ne m'avait jamais rencontré et qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon secret. Cela voulait également dire que maintenant, sa vie était normale. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de moi, de notre amour, et plus jamais elle n'aurait envie de mourir parce que son amour pour moi la détruisait. Je passais dans ma tête des images, essayant de ne pas penser aux nombreux moments que nous avions passés mais simplement imaginant Bella vivant une vie normale, sans moi. C'était peut être l'occasion rêvé maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de notre histoire…

- Et qu'est ce qui a provoqué son réveil ? _Demandai-je à mon père_

- Je l'ignore, mais cela s'est produit juste après ton départ, son électrocardiogramme a commencé à faire des sursauts et son cerveau a repris une activité qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps.

- Je veux la voir !

- Edward, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu lui apparaitras tel un inconnu ! Elle ne te verra que comme un adolescent normal à la peau un peu pâle…

- J'ai besoin de la voir …

- Très bien, mais reste à ta place, elle ne se rappellera pas de votre histoire comme ça ! Et il faut que tu sois sur que c'est ce que tu veux pour elle !

- Comment ca ?

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle revive les mêmes choses qu'auparavant ? Qu'elle apprenne que dans son monde normal existe des créatures telles que nous !

Je regardais mon père, complètement interloqué, alors il pensait à la même chose que j'avais pensée un peu plus tôt. Il pensait au fait que pour Bella, c'était l'occasion rêvée de vivre enfin une vie normale avec un petit ami normal, une famille normale, des amis normaux…

- Je veux juste la voir, je ne lui dirais rien d'important…

- C'est comme tu veux Edward, mais elle devra bientôt se reposer, tu n'auras que quelques minutes et Charlie est surement encore avec elle !

- Je sais…

Je quittais l'endroit où je me trouvais un peu plus tôt avec mon père, prenant la direction de la chambre de Ma Bella, ou du moins le chemin de l'endroit où la femme que j'aimais avait reposé et qui semblait être partie… J'arrivais dans l'encadrement de la porte, me faisant discret, je voyais le père de Bella mal à l'aise, il était avec sa fille essayant de lui parler un peu des choses qui avait pu se passer. M'avait t'il déjà évoqué ? Etait t'il trop tard pour lui dire de ne pas m'évoquer, de faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé aux yeux de sa fille ? Je n'osais entrer, le père de Bella finissait par remarquer ma présence, Bella ne pouvait me voir de l'endroit où je me trouvais, elle était allongé, et il y avait un léger couloir. Son père finit par venir vers moi, et décida de quitter la chambre. Je lui demandais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- M'avez-vous évoqué Chef Swan ?

- Je pensais qu'il était mieux de te laisser le loisir de le faire … _répondait-il en commençant à partir._

- Ne lui parlez pas de moi, jamais … _ajoutais-je à l'intention de Charlie._

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il interloqué._

- Il est mieux pour elle qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la vérité Edward, Bella t'aime, enfin, elle t'aimait, elle se souviendra de cet amour un jour, même si pour l'instant il lui est inconnu.

- Ne m'évoquez pas, si un jour elle se souvient, je serais là, mais pas pour l'instant…

- Très bien… _disais Charlie, j'entendais à ses pensées qu'il ne comprenait pas ma demande. Il s'éloigna, je lu dans ses pensées qu'il allait simplement téléphoner à la mère de Bella._

Je regardais l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant à entrer, c'était la seule fois où je la reverrais, la seule fois où je pourrais encore voir son doux visage. J'allais quitter sa vie, lui permettre de vivre une vie normale. Aurais-je fait le contraire que cela aurait été égoïste, et je ne voulais pas l'être. Elle m'avait oublié, je n'allais pas lui rappeler l'amour que nous avions vécu.

Je pénétrais dans la chambre, doucement, à allure humaine. Ayant été chassé plus tôt, mes yeux avaient une couleur plutôt normale, brun dorée. J'avançais, entrant dans la chambre et surtout dans le champ de vision de Bella. Elle était assise dans son lit, du moins son lit avait été un peu surélevé au niveau de la tête. Elle me regardait, du même regard qu'elle m'avait regardé la première fois qu'elle m'avait vu dans la cafétéria. Je faillis me jeter sur elle, mais me contrôlait. Je la regardais, et elle demandait d'une petite voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas, une voix due à son coma d'un mois.

- On se connait ?

Mon cœur de pierre se serrait, et je luttais contre ma tristesse qui menaçait d'apparaitre sous les formes de larmes d'or. Je finissais par prononcer des mots qui me brisait le cœur, mais qui permettrait à Bella de vivre une vie ordinaire, comme tous les autres adolescents de son âge.

- Non… Je suis le fils du médecin… je venais simplement voir si vous alliez bien, il m'a dit que vous veniez de vous réveiller après un mois de coma.

- Oui, c'est vrai, et je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai l'impression de venir de me réveiller d'un long rêve très bizarre.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, il y avait des créatures étranges, mais je ne saurais les identifier. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un rêve !

- C'est vrai, ce n'était qu'un rêve, vous allez pouvoir reprendre le cours de votre vie, _finissais-je par dire_

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du mal à imaginer que plus d'un an se sont écoulé depuis que je vis ici, et je ne connais personne ! Enfin, mon père n'a rien voulu me dire sur mes connaissances, à croire que je suis aussi associable ici que dans mon ancienne ville…

- Je suis certain que vous comblerez vos vides, je vais vous laisser vous reposer …

Je la regardais, ne sachant que faire. Je n'avais plus rien à faire maintenant de toutes façon, Bella n'étais plus ma Bella de toute façon, elle était une personne ne me connaissant pas, j'étais le seul avec les souvenirs. Le seul à pouvoir me souvenir de notre amour pour deux.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, mon père vous donnera surement tout ce que vous souhaitez, il adore faire plaisir à ses patients, _disais-je sur un ton plus léger, un ton qui se voulait plutôt normal._

- Très bien, merci d'être venu… _disait-elle avant d'ajouter_. Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Edward, Cullen.

- Et bien merci Edward…

- Ce n'était rien. _Disais-je, ma gorge se serrant_. Au revoir Melle Swan.

Je quittais la chambre plus rapidement que j'y étais entré, et quittait l'hôpital à une allure complètement démesuré, une allure que je ne me connaissais pas. Je finissais par me stopper après de longues minutes, au milieu de la forêt, mes jambes venaient d'abandonner la partie.

J'étais maintenant à genoux, au milieu de la forêt, plus mort que jamais, la partie humaine de moi s'étant brisé. J'avais perdu mon âme, mon cœur et la seule personne m'ayant permis de goûter à l'humanité dont j'avais été privée depuis mon statut de vampire. Les larmes ne voulaient plus coulées, elles avaient disparu de mon être, aussi simplement qu'elles étaient venues. Bella existait toujours, mais je l'avais perdu à jamais, j'allais devoir vivre avec cela, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

**Non, mon but n'était pas de vous faire pleurer et j'espère que cela n'a pas été le cas, mais que vous avez ressentit les émotions d'Edward dans ce chapitre. Je sais que je vous laisse un peu sur votre fin, mais je crois que c'est un peu une habitude que j'ai, j'en suis désolée d'avance. **

**Je sais que c'est très dramatique, mais c'est un peu le thème de ma fic, Romance/Drama, j'espère que vous l'aimez toujours autant, maintenant, des questions se posent, est ce que Bella se souviendra d'Edward ? Est ce que leur histoire est terminée ? Pour combien de temps Bella restera t'elle amnésique ? Y a t'il possibilité que le phénomène s'inverse ? Comment ? Beaucoup d'interrogations que j'essayerais de combler dans les prochains chapitres. Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'arrêter pour l'instant, mais cela dépend de vous et si vous aimez toujours ma fic ^^**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laissez d'autres, cela fait toujour plaisir. **

**A très bientôt.**


	19. Une vie normale

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire de base, mais cette version modifié est bien mienne

_Une toute nouvelle suite pour ce début de weekend. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré sa banalité. La suite devrait arriver très prochainement, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. _

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**19 – Une vie normale **

_POV Bella_

Le jeune homme venait de quitter la pièce, Edward, un homme battit comme un dieu grec et terriblement beau. La raison de sa venue dans ma chambre était obscure malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je ne savais pas ce que signifiaient toutes les cachoteries de mon père. Je ne savais même plus qui était mon père, j'avais perdu tous mes souvenirs de cette dernière année. La raison ? Je l'ignorais. Mon père ne m'avait pas parlé de « l'accident » qui m'était arrivé. J'étais encore dans le noir, et en fait, c'était normal, je venais de me réveiller après un mois de sommeil. Un sommeil inconnu, dont seulement certaines bribes me revenaient. Je me voyais dans une grande forêt, plus exactement dans une sorte de clairière. Cela avait beau être un rêve, cela m'avait semblé réel. Il y avait aussi ces créatures inconnues mais celles-ci, elles s'effaçaient de ma mémoire…

J'avais une impression bizarre, ce jeune homme qui venait de partir, Edward m'avait semblé perturbé. Etait t'il quelqu'un que j'avais connu durant cette année ? Pourquoi alors ne m'avait t'il rien dit ? Trop de question sans réponses malheureusement. Je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qu'il y avait de toute façon. J'attendais maintenant que mon père revienne, il avait voulu aller appeler ma mère, surement qu'elle devait encore paniquer, comme d'habitude, cela n'avait pas du changer en une année entière.

Je regardais la chambre, elle était ordinaire. Une chambre d'hôpital en somme. J'avais un drôle de goût dans ma gorge, j'ignorais à quoi cela était du étant donné que je n'avais bu, ni mangé quelques choses depuis plus d'un mois de façon normale. Ce goût était pourtant agréable, c'était salé et sucré à la fois, je n'aurais su décrire ce goût de façon convenable, mais j'aimais cette saveur. Etait t'elle du à quelques choses que l'on m'avait fait avalé durant mon coma ? Cela n'était pas plausible, aussi, j'arrêtais de chercher des réponses inutiles. D'ailleurs, je n'eus pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin mes recherches, le Dr Cullen venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Bonjours Bella, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Je crois oui, mais Dr, ce serait plutôt bonsoir à cette heure ci non ?

Je regardais le docteur, un homme à la beauté complètement ahurissante, tout autant que son fils, maintenant je le remarquais. En effet, il était plus de 19 heures, et donc, le soir était déjà là.

- C'est vrai, mais vu que vous venez de vous réveiller, je pensais que c'était plus approprié, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ah… Et bien, je me sens bien, mais j'ai un drôle de goût dans la gorge depuis mon réveil, je me demande ce que c'est !

- Vous n'avez pas bu quelques choses ou mangé quelques choses ?

- Non, je n'ai rien mangé depuis que je suis réveillée ! Mais ce n'est sans doute pas grave, cela ne me dérange pas vraiment.

- Et bien alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, _ajouta t'il avec un nouveau sourire, à croire que ce sourire ne le quittait jamais…_

- Je pourrais sortir quand ?

- Ne soyez pas trop impatiente, vous venez simplement de sortir du coma, et comme dans beaucoup de cas, après un coma il est risqué de reprendre une vie normale, nous vous garderons quelques temps en observations. Enfin, ce sera juste l'histoire de quelques jours.

- D'accord Dr Cullen.

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? Vous avez peut être faim ou soif ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant, je crois que je vais dormir un peu !

- Très bien, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit !

- J'y penserais…

Le Dr Cullen s'éloigna, et quitta la pièce, je regardais la chambre une nouvelle fois, mon nouveau décor pour les jours à venir. Il faudrait que j'ai une conversation avec mon père, il fallait que je sache un peu ce qui était arrivé depuis mon arrivé à Forks. Je pensais alors à Edward, ce jeune homme qui était passé me voir, j'ignorais la raison, mais j'avais l'impression que quelques choses d'étrange m'attirait vers lui, était-ce une simple impression ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, de toute façon, je ne le reverrais probablement pas de si tôt. Il devait surement être allé retrouver sa petite amie parfaite, aussi parfaite que lui d'ailleurs. Un garçon comme ca devait certainement avoir de nombreuses prétendantes.

_POV Alice_

J'étais dans la villa, attendant qu'Edward revienne, me doutant qu'il aurait besoin d'une oreille attentive, il avait fait le choix de perdre Bella, de la laisser vivre une vie normale. Cela signifiait certainement qu'on partirait un jour prochain, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de risque. Pour l'instant je ne pensais pas à cela. Je pensais à mon frère qui à cet instant, j'en étais certaine n'allait pas bien du tout. Il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, sa seule raison de vivre. Pourquoi avait t'il fait ce choix ? Je l'ignorais pour l'instant, mais je lui demanderais un jour. Plus tard.

Pour l'instant, l'important était de savoir où il était, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de bêtise, il fallait qu'il continue sa vie, qu'il essaye de vivre encore… Je me rappelais soudain comment était mon frère avant sa rencontre avec Bella : vide, mort, il avait vécu sans vivre durant plus de 90 ans… J'espérais que ce ne serait pas le cas maintenant, à nouveau. Mais comment vivre heureux alors que l'être dont votre vie dépend n'est plus là ? Moi-même, j'étais incapable de dire comment je réagirais si je perdais Jasper un jour…

J'essayais de l'appeler une nouvelle fois, cela faisait la cinquième fois depuis que Carlisle avait appelé pour dire qu'Edward avait quitté l'hôpital. Jasper était avec Emmett devant un match de baseball, quant à Rosalie, elle parlait avec Esmée. Je savais que tous pensait à Edward, mais préférait laisser du temps à Edward pour revenir. Seulement cela faisait au moins quatre bonne heures maintenant, et Edward aurait du rentrer…

Je décidais alors de forcer ma vision, comme je l'avais fait pour retrouver Bella, si cela avait marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur Edward à l'hôpital, en partant du passé, j'étais certaines d'arriver à l'instant présent. Les images mirent du temps à me parvenir. Puis, je voyais tout défiler devant mes yeux en versions saccadé mais accélérée. Je voyais Edward quitter l'hôpital, puis, se diriger dans les bois. Je le voyais tomber à genoux et ne plus bouger, c'était la dernière image, autrement dit, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, il était ainsi, au milieu de la forêt, à attendre son jugement, sa sentence.

Je laissais Jasper et le reste de la famille à la villa, ils savaient tous que j'étais celle qui était la plus proche d'Edward et qui pouvait le mieux le comprendre, avec le temps, j'étais devenue très amie avec Bella, je venais donc de perdre ma seule meilleure amie humaine, et ce, pour toujours si elle ne recouvrait pas la mémoire. Je parcourais les bois, essayant d'atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait Edward, il fallait que je sois avec lui, que je le soutienne autant que je le pouvais. J'avançais rapidement, ne tardant pas à arriver à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Je le regardais, m'avançant avec précaution, je ne savais pas vraiment l'effet de son choix sur lui, même s'il me semblait qu'il était complètement anéantit. Aurait-il une crise de larmes dorées ? Ces larmes si spéciales dont l'origine était inconnue et surtout inédite ? Allait t'il plutôt redevenir l'adolescent torturé et réservé qu'il était plusieurs mois avant de connaitre Bella ? Je ne le savais pas. Je continuais de m'approcher de lui et finissait par poser une main sur son épaule.

_POV Edward _

Je n'avais pas bougé, le temps s'était écoule, mais je n'avais pas trouvé la force de faire le moindre mouvement. Mes jambes ne m'auraient pas supporté, je n'aurais pas pu aller bien loin. Je n'arrêtais plus de me repasser le cours de ma courte vie dans ma tête, le cours de ma vie avec Bella, car c'était la seule partie de ma vie où j'avais été vivant, quand je l'avais trouvé, mon ange. Je revoyais nos instants de bonheur, les épreuves aussi, et la fin, ce que je venais de vivre.

Je venais de vivre la partie la plus difficile, lui dire adieu, pour toujours. Lui donner cette vie normale était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, la seule chose qui soit bon pour elle. Je me souvenais du dernier moment où j'avais encore l'espoir de la retrouver, plus tôt dans la journée, des larmes étaient venue sur mes joues, juste avant que je la quitte et s'étaient insinués dans la bouche de Bella. Etait-ce cela qui l'avait ramené à la vie ? Mais alors pourquoi la ramener si c'était pour qu'elle m'oublie ?

Je me faisais tout un scénario, mais il fallait que je revienne sur terre, la vie était ainsi, j'avais aimé une personne mais décidé de lui rendre une vie plus facile et normale en tant que cadeau, j'espérais que tout marcherait, qu'elle vivrait heureuse, aurait des enfants, serait pour toujours la femme que j'avais aimé même si elle ne se souvenait plus de moi.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement, je ne faisais pas attention à l'atmosphère qu'il y avait autour de moi, je ne faisais pas attention aux bruits alentour, ni aux animaux qui pouvait passer par là. Si bien que lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, je ne la sentie qu'à peine. Je me tournais pour découvrir ma sœur et toute la peine qu'elle avait pour moi. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, j'avais perdue Bella parce que je l'avais décidé, c'était ainsi…

- Edward, il est temps de rentrer… tu ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment !

- Je n'ai plus rien Alice, plus rien, j'ai perdu ma vie, mon âme …

- C'est le choix que tu as fait pour elle, décide de vivre avec ou alors change d'avis et raconte lui tout, mais ne te renferme pas sur toi !

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire maintenant, j'ai perdu la seule personne que j'aimais, comment est ce que je pourrais continuer à vivre ?

- Je ne te demande pas de vivre sans elle, je te demande d'assumer ce que tu veux pour elle. Une vie normale tout en sachant qu'elle finira certainement par se souvenir et que la chute sera dure, ou alors la vie que vous aviez prévue d'avoir !

- La vie que nous allions avoir n'existe plus, elle ne connait plus l'existence des créatures que nous sommes, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle !

- Mais pour toi ? Pour vous, l'union que vous formez, tu crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ?

- Il n'y a plus de nous, elle ne s'en souvient même pas !

- Cela pourrait toujours changer, elle pourrait se rappeler de tout, un jour !

- Oui, et quand ce jour arrivera, je ferais ce que je peux pour être là, en attendant, Bella vivra une vie normale, loin des monstres de notre espèce…

- Tu es vraiment sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire …

Je regardais ma sœur, elle semblait exaspérée, ne comprenant pas ma décision de tout cacher à Bella malgré l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre le fait que j'abandonne tout, mais c'était simple, l'amour pouvait vous pousser à tout abandonner, c'est ce que je faisais, j'abandonnais tout, ma Bella, notre amour, notre vie à deux, le mariage que nous aurions pu avoir… J'allais maintenant vivre sans vie, mais vivre quand même. J'aimais Bella, c'était ainsi, mais je n'allais pas ruiner sa vie une seconde fois. Cependant, je regardais ma sœur.

- Je peux te demander une chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais bien, _répondait t'elle_.

- Je veux que tu ramènes toutes les affaires de Bella chez elle, enfin, tout ce qui peut être en accord avec ce qu'elle était lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Forks, et s'il te plait, prend lui tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler à elle, elle ne se souvient pas de moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'une quelconque chose lui rappelle moi ou notre histoire !

- Je le ferais, _disait t'elle sans ajouter ce qu'elle aurait sans doute voulu dire_.

Je me décidais à me relever, avec difficulté, mon cœur me faisait toujours souffrir, mais cela passerait, avec le temps cela passerait. Nous étions au début Avril, c'était comme si cette dernière année n'avait pas existé, du moins, il fallait que je fasse comme si pour m'en sortir, le temps allait être long, mais j'y arriverais. J'avais décidé d'offrir à Bella une vie normale, même si ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'elle aurait souhaité si elle avait su. J'allais me tenir à ma décision…

***___ Une semaine plus tard ___***

_POV Bella_

Mon séjour à l'hôpital venait de se terminé, d'après le Dr Cullen, tout allait bien pour moi et il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il m'arrive quelques choses. J'allais pouvoir reprendre le cours de ma vie. Cependant, comment reprendre le cours de sa vie quand on ne se souvient plus de la plupart de ce qu'on a vécu, voir même de tout ce que l'on a vécu au cours de la dernière année ? Tout était flou et ce malgré les quelques visites que j'avais reçues à l'hôpital, je ne me souvenais de rien de plus. En effet, plusieurs personnes étaient venues. Des amis d'après ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. Il y avait eu Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric et Jacob, le seul que je connaissais avant cette année. Le seul qui ne m'avait pas semblé inconnu malgré que je ne l'aie pas vu que depuis très longtemps.

J'étais sur la route de la maison avec mon père qui conduisait sa voiture de fonction. Qu'allais-je découvrir chez moi ? Est-ce que quelques éléments arriveraient à me rappeler qui j'étais ? Je n'en savais rien, pour l'instant, c'était incertain. Mon père m'avait enfin dit ce qu'il m'était arrivé, ou du moins, ce qu'il supposait qu'il m'était arrivé d'après ce qu'il savait car il n'était pas là quand cela s'était produit. D'après lui, j'avais fait une mauvaise chute à moto. C'était impossible, enfin, cela me semblait impossible car je n'étais pas du genre à monter sur une moto, et encore moins de faire de la vitesse pour me retrouver par terre à la moindre maladresse. Cependant, au vu des blessures que j'avais eu, c'était plausible. D'après mon père, j'avais été complètement été écrasé par la moto.

Mon père arrêtait la voiture, je reconnaissais la maison pour y avoir passé quelques étés, mais jusque là, aucun souvenir de cette dernière année, est ce que j'allais enfin me souvenir de quelques choses ? J'en avais marre d'entendre les personnes me dire « Rappelle toi, tu étais dans la boutique et des personnes peu recommandables sont passées devant la vitrine » ou encore « Ce serait tellement bien que tu te rappelle du bal, tu étais si jolie dans ta robe bleu ». L'une avait été prononcée par Jessica, l'autre par Mike. J'ignorais toujours qui avait bien réussi à me conduire jusqu'au bal, je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais y mettre les pieds pour éviter de me ridiculiser devant tout un lycée, et pourtant, quelqu'un m'y avait traîné et personne n'avait voulu avouer qui était cette personne… Je ne comprenais pas la raison, à croire que tout le monde cherchait à me dissimuler quelques choses.

Je descendais de la voiture, prenant le chemin de la maison, mon père avait prit mon sac d'affaire, je n'avais donc rien à porter. Je me dirigeais vers la maison, et y entrait, la maison avait changée depuis que j'y étais venue. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une tout autre maison que dans celle que j'avais vécue. Est-ce que mon père avait décidé de refaire la maison pendant mon coma ? Je me retournais vers lui.

- Tu as changé la décoration de la maison ?

- Non, elle est ainsi depuis longtemps, mais il est vrai que depuis que tu vis ici, ta présence a changé beaucoup de chose à la maison…

Je regardais mon père. Rien que le fait de vivre dans la maison aurait t'il fait que j'avais rendu la maison plus habitable ? Je me souvenais d'un endroit froid et plutôt inhospitalier, mais cela avait l'air d'être tout l'inverse avec cette maison. Je rentrais complètement dans la maison, je découvrais la cuisine, le salon, cela n'avait pas tant changé que cela.

- Tu peux aller dans ta chambre si tu veux, elle est restée comme tu l'as laissé avant d'aller… Avant d'aller faire de la moto…

Je regardais mon père intriguée, il avait semblé qu'il allait dire autre chose, et pourtant, il avait parlé de faire de la moto. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il allait parler du fait qu'avant mon accident, j'avais été chez quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne voulais pas entrer sur un chemin trop épineux, je prenais donc soin de ne pas poser de questions.

- Oui, je vais aller me reposer, je suis fatiguée !

- Encore ? Enfin… C'est normal, après tout ce que tu as vécu. Je vais porter ton sac jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais le monter !

J'attrapais le sac que tenait mon père, puis, je me décidais à monter jusqu'à ma chambre. Ca au moins, je le savais toujours. Cependant, lorsque j'entrais dans ma chambre, je ne la reconnue pas. Même dans les seuls souvenirs que j'avais de cette chambre, Elle n'était pas ainsi. Je me souvenais d'une chambre d'un vert un peu jaune et maintenant, les murs étaient peints en violet. Que s'était t'il passé au cours de cette année ? J'avais de plus en plus besoin de le savoir, et puisque personne ne semblait être en mesure de me le dire, j'allais faire des recherches moi-même. Pour l'instant cependant, j'allais me réinstaller dans la chambre qui semblait être la mienne. Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans cette chambre, à croire que je venais réellement d'arriver de Phoenix comme il y a un an auparavant. Je regardais mon lit, il y avait une pile de vêtement. Charlie aurait t'il apprit à faire une lessive ?

Je trouvais également dans la chambre, des affaires d'écoles, tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour pouvoir passer le bac à la fin de l'année. Ce n'était pas sur que j'y arrive, mais si je ne l'avais pas, je recommencerais l'année prochaine, après tout, même si je ne l'avais pas du premier coup, je ne pourrais pas m'en vouloir, un moi dans le coma, c'est beaucoup. J'avais un peu plus d'un mois pour revoir le programme de première et de terminale, et Jessica m'avait promis de m'apporter les dernier cours de l'année pour que je puisse aussi avoir les derniers cours. Cela me permettrait peut être de sauver les meubles même si je devais ensuite passer un rattrapage. Pour l'instant, je n'allais pas me jeter sur mes cours, il fallait que je prenne mon temps, je venais de sortir de l'hôpital après tout…

Cette semaine à l'hôpital avait été étrange, j'avais eu l'impression d'être observé constamment, je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien eu qui puisse me faire supposer que j'étais épiée. Peut être était-ce du au rêve que j'avais fait une nuit, celui où j'apercevais Edward, le fils du docteur sortir avec une jolie poupée de porcelaine blonde et parfaite… Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pour l'instant, là était la question…

_POV Charlie_

J'étais maintenant devant la télévision, attendant que Bella décide de redescendre les escaliers. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas grand espoir, elle avait tout oublié de sa vie, et du semblant de relation que l'on avait tissé au cours de cette année. J'avais du mal à imaginé que j'avais faillit perdre ma fille. Pourquoi avait t'il fallu qu'elle ait cet accident ? De quelle nature était-il vraiment ? Les Cullen ne m'avaient rien dit. A croire que je n'étais pas assez important dans la vie de Bella pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Aujourd'hui, je m'en voulais et me sentais coupable. Une semaine avant le réveil de Bella, j'avais téléphoné à sa mère pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait pour Bella, la conserver en vie sans vraiment qu'elle vive ou alors la laisser partir. La même solution lui était apparue. Il aurait été égoïste de la garder en vie pour notre plaisir à nous. Il fallait donc la laisser partir. Je m'en voulais maintenant de cette décision prise trop rapidement, la preuve en était que si je n'avais pas tardé avant d'en parler avec Carlisle, j'aurais peut être tué ma fille. Cela me retournait le cœur, comment aurais-je pu vivre avec cela ? C'était ma fille tout de même …

Une autre chose m'apparaissait comme étrange aujourd'hui, la réaction d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je l'appréciais, c'était même tout le contraire, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé assez bien pour Bella, même si j'en ignorais un peu la raison. Le courant n'était jamais passé. Cependant, durant ce long mois où Bella avait été inconsciente, il était resté avec elle à chaque minutes de la journée, il n'était parti que lorsque son père l'y obligeait ce qui signifiait pas très souvent. Il avait même du y resté plusieurs nuits car parfois je passais dans la soirée et le retrouvais le matin dans la chambre d'hôpital de Bella, les yeux plus cernés que jamais… Mon incompréhension venait de sa décision. Pourquoi voulait-il que je ne parle pas de lui à Bella ? Il l'aimait et avant son accident, elle l'aimait aussi, quelle était donc la raison de son souhait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui ? Je n'en avais pour l'instant pas la moindre idée, mais j'étais un très mauvais menteur et je savais que je finirais par éveiller les soupçons de Bella.

_POV Edward_

Une semaine sans elle, une semaine sans mon âme. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'épier, à voir si elle allait bien. Je savais que cela ne pourrait pas durer, ce n'était pas bon pour elle, ni pour moi. Mais que faire d'autre ? J'avais fait mon choix et je n'arrivais pas à l'appliqué. J'allais devoir prendre une décision. Rester à Forks loin d'elle ou alors, partir définitivement.

* * *

**Comme je le disais, un chapitre tout sauf passionnant, ce sera peut être le cas du prochain chapitre, enfin rien n'est sure. Peut être que les choses commenceront à s'arranger, qui sait ? Alors, qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Certes comme je le disais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, Bella rentre chez elle, se rend compte de quelques changements, mais pas de beaucoup d'autres choses. Pour l'instant, elle ne trouve Edward que beau, mais d'une beauté inimaginable, alors d'après vous, ses souvenirs reviendront t'il rapidement ? Vous le découvrirez bientôt ^^**

**Merci à tous les reviewers, je m'efforce de répondre à tout le monde, mais comme j'en oublie certainement, je vous remercies ici et maintenant. Vos reviews deviennent comme une drogue, je suis toutes les cinq minutes en train de les attendres ! Merci également aux 24 personnes ayant ajouté cette story à leur favoris et les 48 à l'avoir ajouter en Story Alert, je n'imaginais pas qu'on pouvais autant aimer cette fic.**

**A très bientôt **


	20. La Vérité

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire de base.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

x8-twilight-8x : La voilà la suite !

mag : La réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre

malika : Je suis désolée, mais les souvenirs de Bella ne reviendront qu'au prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre.

jereood29: Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours la fic, et pour répondre à ta question, oui, le drôle de gout dans la gorge de Bella c'est bien la larme d'Edward, normalement, son importance arrivera lors du prochain chapitre ^^

Virginie: Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré, ce n'était vraiment pas volontaire. Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, pas de nouveau souvenir pour Bella dans ce chapitre. Cependant, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.

_Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit à beaucoup, il était prévu pour ce week end. Mais tout ce que j'écrivais ne me convenais pas. J'ai finis par avoir ma petite lumière au dessus de la tête vers 16 heures aujourd'hui, et j'ai pu écrire un chapitre convenable qui j'espère plaira à la majorité d'entre vous ( Après l'avoir recommencé au moins dix fois, ce n'est pas une grande espérance, si ? xD) ._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaites bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre qui sera arrivé un peu plus tard que prévu, mais ce week end quand même._

**

* * *

**

**20 – La vérité**

_POV Bella_

J'étais toujours dans ma chambre, rangeant au fur et à mesure les affaires que j'avais utilisées pour l'hôpital. Je réfléchissais à toutes les omissions que mon entourage m'avait faites en venant me voir à l'hôpital. Pourquoi personne ne m'avait dit comment j'étais durant cette année passée ? J'avais posé la question à de nombreuses reprises à mon père, ne sachant que penser. Que me restait t'il de mon passé ? Rien, absolument rien et cela me détruisait d'heure en heure. Les seules traces de mon passé était d'horrible cicatrices. La première en forme de croissant était sur ma main. Et d'autres était dissimulé un peu partout sur mon corps. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver ?

Je me mis alors à fouiller frénétiquement dans ma chambre, cherchant une chose de cette année, n'importe quoi, une musique, un bout de papier, un mot, n'importe quoi pouvant m'indiquer ce qu'il avait pu se passer durant cette année et surtout ce que tout le monde me cachait. Je trouvais de nombreux CD que je connaissais, d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. J'allais les écouter un par un, peut être arriverais-je à trouver une musique familière, me rappelant qui j'étais aujourd'hui.

Alors que passait dans ma petite chaine-hifi l'air de Linking Park – Leave Out All The Rest, je me remettais à chercher dans l'ensemble de ma chambre. Je me rappelais ma manie de marquer des choses sur mes cahiers de cours, je sortais alors tout mes classeurs de cette année de mon armoire et les ouvrais un par un. Je tombais alors sur un cœur dans la marge, avec un E à l'intérieur… J'étais donc amoureuse, j'avais un E dans le cœur si je pouvais dire. Mais beaucoup de garçons comme initiale la lettre E. Mais est ce que je connaissais beaucoup de garçons qui avaient comme initiale la lettre E ? Je ne le pensais pas, depuis mon réveil, j'avais seulement vu deux personnes qui avait un E comme initiale, la première était Edward, le fils de mon médecin, le garçon le plus séduisant et le plus mystérieux que j'avais vu de toute ma vie et qui devait certainement avoir une petite amie bien plus jolie que moi. Et l'autre personne était Eric, et j'avais tout de suite compris quand il m'avait parlé que nous étions juste des amis, il sortait avec une certaine Lauren, ce qui signifiais que cela ne pouvait pas être lui le garçon dont l'initiale se trouvait dans un cœur sur l'un de mes cahiers.

Au fur et à mesure que je parcourais le classeur, je découvrais des cœurs un peu partout, toujours avec ce même E au milieu. Je devais être très amoureuse, jamais je n'avais dessiné de cœur et encore moins mis une initiale dedans. En général, les seuls dessins se trouvant dans les marges étaient des cubes en relief où alors de nombreuses boucles entrelacés. Qu'étais-je devenue ? Une folle amoureuse du premier venu ? Cela me ressemblait bien, j'avais toujours été réservé mais également un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Il fallait que j'aie des réponses, cela devenait de plus en plus urgent.

Le CD finit par toucher à sa fin, je l'enlevais pour tomber sur un CD sans titre, sans aucune trace apparente, je le mis à la place du premier CD et le mis en route pour écouter les première note. Je tombais alors sur un air qui m'était complètement inconnu. Je n'avais jamais entendu cet air et pourtant, il me semblait familier et mon cœur s'était mit à battre plus rapidement lorsque j'avais entendu les première note. J'écoutais le morceau une fois, deux fois et en fait, je ne l'arrêtais plus. Je ne bougeais plus dans ma chambre, regardant le vide. J'étais complètement dans cette musique qui me transportait. Une seule question hantait mes pensées, qui avaient bien pu me composer cet air ? Peut être ce mystérieux E….. ? Je l'ignorais, mais mon père allait devoir passer à table et me dire la vérité !

Je finissais pour la énième fois l'air et décidais de descendre à l'étage inférieur pour rencontrer mon père et lui parler, seul lui pouvait me dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie, même si je n'étais pas proche de lui, j'étais persuadé qu'il était au courant des choses. J'arrivais dans le salon comme une furie, en colère et en même temps triste de ne plus me souvenir de rien. Il fallait que je sache, cela devenait vital à cet instant.

- Papa !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? Me demanda t'il tournant vers moins un regard plein de regret, j'ignorais d'ailleurs pourquoi ce regard.

- Je veux connaitre la vérité ! J'en peux plus de ne rien savoir !

Je le regardais, mes yeux avaient commencé à accueillir des larmes de colère et de frustration, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que j'étais sortie du coma et je ne savais toujours rien de ma vie. Je n'en pouvais plus de ne rien savoir de ce que j'étais.

- Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, nous ne sommes pas très proche, tu ne me racontes pas grand-chose !

- Papa, ne me fait pas croire que tu ne sais rien de ma vie, je sais que l'on n'a jamais été proche, mais au bout d'un an, tu ne peux pas me faire croire que cela n'a pas changé ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi personne ne me dit rien !

- Je ne peux rien dire Bella, je lui ais promis !

- Mais à qui ? A qui tu as pu promettre de mentir à ta propre fille ?

Je regardais mon père, laissant mes larmes couler de frustration du fait de ne rien savoir et serrant les poings de colère voyant que mon père n'avait pas la moindre intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de me révéler qui était cette personne qui voulait que tout le monde me mente, il n'avait pas l'intention de me dire pourquoi il préférait me mentir que de me dire la vérité. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le mystérieux E…… qu'il y avait dans mes cours ? Comment pouvais-je être amoureuse de quelqu'un qui voulait qu'on me mente ? Non, cela devait avoir aucun rapport.

Je voyais mon père me regarder, les yeux pleins de regrets, semblant ne pas être heureux de me mentir ainsi. J'aurais voulu qu'il dise quelques choses, n'importe quoi. Qu'il me dise la raison de ses mensonges, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas me dire la vérité. Alors que cela faisait quelques secondes que j'avais prononcé le dernier mot, j'entendis un léger bruit derrière moi et entendait :

- A moi !

_POV Edward _

J'étais resté devant chez Bella pendant de nombreuses minutes, essayant de me décider sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Partir ou rester tout en étant loin ? Aucune des solutions n'étais la bonne, de toute façon, je ne pouvais partir loin de Bella, je m'en rendais compte à chaque instant. J'étais resté dans un coin des bois, observant la maison de Bella et écoutant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la maison. J'entendais Bella mettre la musique, elle tomba sur une chanson de Linking Park, un CD que je lui avais donné parce qu'elle aimait bien le genre. Je l'entendais également fouiller dans ses affaires, puis se calmer et ne plus bouger. Cela avait des avantages d'être un vampire, je pouvais l'entendre tout en étant loin d'elle. Mais mon cœur se serrait alors. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans l'ignorance, de quel droit me permettais-je de la priver de ses souvenirs avec moi ? Avec ma famille ou même avec son père ? J'ignorais la raison de sa perte de mémoire, mais est ce qu'il se pouvait que je sois le seul coupable ? Etait t'il possible que je sois celui qui avait tout déclenché ? D'un côté, c'était le cas, car c'était de ma faute si Victoria avait attaqué Bella, mais je ne savais pas le déclencheur de tout ce qui était arrivé ensuite.

J'écoutais toujours Bella, le mouvement de page que l'on tourne était un doux son à mes oreilles, cependant, cela se termina bien vite lorsque j'entendis qu'elle changeait de CD. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas n'importe qu'elle disque qu'elle mit dans le lecteur. Je reconnus tout de suite l'air pour le fait que j'en étais l'auteur. C'était la musique que j'avais composé pour Bella, Sa berceuse comme elle l'appelait. Cela raisonnait dans sa chambre, mais j'entendis un autre son que j'aimais tant. Le bruit du cœur de Bella s'emballant dans sa poitrine comme il le faisait en ma présence. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, et celle là en était une. Alors que Bella ne se souvenait plus de moi, son corps connaissait encore les mêmes réactions que lorsqu'on était ensembles et proches tous les deux. Encore quelques choses qui me faisaient regretter ce que j'avais décidé, je ne pouvais rester ainsi et la laisser se morfondre alors qu'elle avait encore Sa berceuse. J'aurais pensé qu'Alice avait pensé à prendre cette musique, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait laissé exprès pour que Bella la trouve un jour. Tout était possible avec Alice, surtout en sachant qu'elle avait toujours voulu que Bella se souvienne de moi et surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas que je souffre en restant loin de Bella. Elle avait abandonné durant la semaine à me raisonner pour que je retourne près de Bella et que je lui raconte tout, mais elle avait du trouver un autre moyen pour que finalement je me rapproche d'elle.

J'écoutais toujours attentivement les battements du cœur de Bella qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine à vive allure. J'écoutais patiemment ce rythme surpassant toutes les autres musiques qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le monde. Puis, d'un coup, j'entendis la berceuse se taire et les battements reprendre un rythme normal, à peine perceptible. Cependant, je l'entendis descendre les marches rapidement. Je regrettais tout d'un coup encore plus de ne pouvoir lire ses pensées, cela m'aurait sans doute aidé à prévoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

J'écoutais les premières paroles qu'elle adressait à son père, entendant très rapidement qu'elle était à bout et qu'elle voulait connaitre la vérité, connaitre ce que tout le monde lui cachait par ma faute. J'entendis alors ses larmes couler contre ses joues, quelle monstrueuse personne peut faire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi avoir décidé pour Bella de ce qui était le mieux pour elle ? Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais devoir lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'énervait et se crispait de plus en plus, je le sentais comme si j'avais été près d'elle, comme si j'avais vu chaque centimètre de sa peau se crisper. Je sentais également la tension de Charlie augmenter, il n'en pouvait plus de mentir à sa fille tout comme Bella ne supportait pas que son père lui mente. Il fallait que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que Bella dise quelques choses qu'elle pourrait regretter, avant qu'elle m'en veuille pour de bon même si elle ignorait encore contre qui elle allait s'énerver.

Je quittais rapidement mon coin protégé et allait en direction de la maison. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, cela aurait prit trop de temps. J'ouvrais donc la porte et entrait le plus silencieusement possible, mais c'était sans compter sur le planché qui grinça lorsque je posais le pied sur l'une de latte. Bella se retourna vers moi et je répondais à la question qu'elle venait de poser à son père.

- A moi !

Je la regardais maintenant dans les yeux, elle avait un regard surpris, et je ne pouvais pas m'en étonner, elle ne pouvait être que surprise par ce que je venais de dire. J'étais un inconnu pour elle, ou presque, je n'étais qu'une personne l'ayant vu à l'hôpital le jour de son réveil. Elle ne devait pas comprendre, et j'allais devoir tout lui expliquer.

- C'est à moi que ton père à promis de ne rien te dire !

Elle continuait de me regarder, ne sachant pas si elle devait pleurer ou alors être en colère, elle devait hésiter, mais je vis la colère s'insinuer dans son regard, c'était la première fois qu'elle me regardait ainsi, cela me fit froid dans le dos. Quelle ironie pour moi, un être déjà glacé par nature.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir demandé une telle chose, on ne se connait pas !

- Si, on se connait Bella, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas !

Je continuais de la regarder, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me gifle ou autre chose, mais elle ne semblait pas prête à faire un pas dans ma direction. Elle semblait réfléchir, j'aurais tellement voulu savoir à quoi elle réfléchissait, à quoi elle pensait en cet instant.

_POV Bella _

Je le regardais, il me faisait face. Je ne savais pas ce qui me blessait le plus. Que l'on m'ait mentit ou alors que ce soit l'objet de certains de mes rêves qui soit à l'origine de ces mensonges. Je n'arrivais à comprendre la raison d'une telle demande. Pourquoi avoir demandé à mon père de me mentir alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas, c'est lui qui me l'avait dit. Mais voilà, il avait finit par prononcer une phrase me ramenant à la dure réalité, il m'avait mentit lui aussi, il n'avait pas voulu que je me rappelle de lui, il n'avait pas voulu me dire qui il était en réalité pour moi.

Maintenant cependant, je faisais le rapprochement avec ce que j'avais découvert durant cette journée. J'étais certainement amoureuse d'un garçon dont le prénom commençait par un E, cela me vint tout de suite à la figure. La personne qui se trouvait en face de moi s'appelait Edward, comment n'avais-je pas pu y penser rationnellement ? Peut être parce que jamais je ne me serais imaginée amoureuse d'un être parfait et étrange. Peut être aussi parce que je ne pouvais être amoureuse d'un pareil garçon, à moins de me bercer d'illusions.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je me souvienne de toi !

- Parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi !

La colère revenait, plus vite et plus vive qu'un instant auparavant, comme si l'on m'avait donné une décharge électrique me ramenant à la réalité et me rappelant que j'étais supposé être en colère. Pourtant, comment être en colère alors qu'on entendait son cœur battre la chamade en face d'un homme qui vous semblait inconnu ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ? On ne semble pas si proche que cela ! Sinon, je ne pense pas que tu aurais laissé la personne que je suis devenue !

- Mais tu n'es plus cette personne, tu ne t'en souviens même plus !

- Oui, c'est vrai, et ce n'est pas en me cachant qui je suis que je risque de le redevenir ! J'ai besoin d'explications, de savoir pourquoi tu as décidé que c'était mieux pour moi ! On est deux dans l'histoire, et je ne sais même pas quelle histoire !

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, craignant peut être qu'il disparaisse, j'aurais voulu faire taire mon cœur et qu'il arrête de me jouer une sérénade si insupportable. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas comprendre la raison de ce qu'il avait fait, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était une vaste fumisterie qui ne voulait plus rien dire. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon père qui semblait dépité par mes réactions, comme si cela ne me ressemblait pas. Et à vrai dire, j'étais certaine que cela ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'avais jamais été colérique alors me retrouver dans cet état était aussi étrange pour moi que cela l'était pour lui ou même pour Edward qui me regardait avec un regard terrifié, comme s'il craignait que je l'attaque. Je me retournais à nouveau vers Edward, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, mais il ne semblait pas près à dire quoi que ce soit. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus à cet instant.

- Tu attends quoi pour me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux tout savoir !

_POV Edward _

Je regardais Bella, elle ne semblait pas vraiment aller très bien. On avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'énerver de plus belle et c'est ce qui arriva. Elle voulait tout savoir, mais ne savait pas ce à quoi elle serait confrontée en sachant tout comme elle le voulait. Elle ne savait pas que tout savoir la mettrait une fois de plus en danger. Elle ne savait pas non plus que cela risquait de lui faire du mal. Je la regardais, et regardais Charlie, je ne pouvais décemment pas parler devant son père, il y avait trop de chose qu'il ignorait : La nature de ma famille, la nature des divers accidents qui étaient arrivé à sa fille et également le fait que sa fille n'était plus une jeune fille mais une vrai femme et surtout que j'en étais la cause.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment je pense ! Ton père ne sait pas tout, et il y a certaine chose qu'il est mieux qu'il continu à ignorer…

Je regardais Charlie avec un sourire désolé, mais c'était la vérité, je ne pouvais pas lui dire tout ce qui était en rapport avec moi et ma famille, même si cela avait un rapport avec sa fille. Il n'y avait qu'à Bella que je pouvais tout révéler, parce que c'était ce qu'elle voudrait si elle se souvenait encore de tout. Elle n'avait pas vraiment choisit cette vie, mais en me rencontrant elle n'avait plus voulu la quitter, je ne voulais pas imposer à Charlie le fait que s'il apprenait la vérité, il devrait être lui aussi transformé et donc mourir. Bella ne voudrait pas cela, je n'imposerais donc pas cela à Charlie, c'était dit.

- Alors on va dans ma chambre, _disait t'elle décidé. Elle se tourna vers son père_. Je suis désolé papa, j'ai besoin de savoir !

Sans ajouter un mot à son père, elle partait dans la direction des escaliers, elle s'arrêta en bas pour attendre que je la suive. Je ne savais pas si c'était le meilleur moment pour les explications, elle rentrait seulement de l'hôpital. Cependant, si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. Je devais tout lui dire dès maintenant, sinon, elle m'en voudrait pour toujours. Je regardais une dernière fois Charlie, le laissant interrogatif, puis je me tournais vers Bella qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et me regardait. Elle finit par se retourner vers le haut des escaliers et commença à monter les marches doucement. Je la suivis, de toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

_POV Bella_

J'avais commencé à redevenir calme dès le moment où j'avais finit ma phrase, j'allais enfin savoir les choses, et je devais être calme si je voulais qu'il me raconte tout au lieu de quoi, il s'enfuirait surement. A la place, je montais les marches doucement, l'entendant très légèrement derrière moi. Il me suivait et ne prenait pas la fuite, je n'aurais pas besoin de lui courir après pour qu'il me raconte tout. J'arrivais rapidement dans ma chambre, en même temps, il n'y avait qu'un petit couloir après les escaliers. J'y entrais et refermais la porte une fois qu'il était entré à son tour.

Je me rendis compte alors du fouillis que j'avais mit dans ma chambre en cherchant une trace de ce que j'avais été durant cette année. Il y avait trois classeurs ouverts sur le sol et toutes mes boites de disques étaient également éparpiller sur le sol. Je n'y prenais pas vraiment garde et allait m'installer sur mon lit, regardant Edward. Ce n'est que la que je me rendis compte de la façon dont il me regardait. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Il allait me manger toute crue à cet instant. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me sauter dessus, cependant, je ne pouvais pas en être certaine, il fallait que j'entende ce qu'il avait à dire. C'est pour cela que je rompis le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Tu peux me raconter notre histoire, au moins ce qu'il se rapporte à moi, si nous sommes sortis ensembles, si nous avons rompus, enfin je ne sais pas, raconte moi pourquoi il fallait à tout pris que j'ignore ton existence !

- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux, je veux dire, tu as une vie normale, et lorsque je t'aurais révélé une chose, il se pourrait que cela change !

Je le regardais, ne comprenais pas vraiment ses paroles. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien changer dans ma vie ? Qu'il me dise que j'étais sa petite amie serait déjà un gros changement dans ma vie. Moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment intéressé les garçons, finalement, il semblerait que j'ai réussi à intéressé le plus parfait. Cependant, je n'imaginais pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver avec les révélations qu'il allait me faire.

- Je suis sure de ce que je veux, connaitre la vérité et qu'on ne me mente plus, je veux savoir si j'ai eu un petit ami, je veux savoir si tu étais ce petit ami. Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'est vraiment arrivé, parce que l'accident de moto, j'y crois pas trop !

- Tu ne m'interrompras pas ?

- Non, c'est promis.

- Tu m'écouteras jusqu'à ce que j'ai finis ?

- Oui !

- Et bien, notre histoire à commencé lorsque tu es arrivée au lycée, lors de ton premier jour, déjà, quelque chose est né entre nous…

Je le regardais, moi, tombé amoureuse au premier regard ? En y réfléchissant, c'était tout à fait mon genre, mais lui, cela n'avait pas du tout d'être le sien, je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. Je le laissais continuer et l'écoutait.

- … cette chose qui est née entre nous, c'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se produise. Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas…humain.

Je le fixais avec des yeux très surpris. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Il fallait que je le sache, cependant, je ne l'interrompais pas, je le laissais continuer.

- Je suis une créature que tu n'imagines même pas Bella, ni dans tes rêves, encore moins dans tes cauchemars. On m'appelle créature de la nuit, ou « sang-froid ». Autrement dit, je suis un vampire. Je sais que cela parait fou, et pourtant c'est le cas. C'est pour cela que lors de notre rencontre, cela a été si bizarre, tu arrivais dans la salle de biologie, j'étais là. Puis mes facultés de vampires ont prit le dessus. J'ai finit par sentir ton odeur, une odeur parfumée comme je n'en avais jamais sentie. Mais ce n'était pas là le problème, le pire qu'il pouvait arriver était en train de se produire. Moi, le vampire tombait amoureux de toi dès le premier regard échangé. J'ai décidé de quitter la ville, de partir loin pour que tu ne tombes pas amoureuse à ton tour, je devais à tout prix l'empêcher, mais l'amour que je ressentais pour toi était déjà trop important, j'ai été obligé de revenir, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Tu étais devenue la seule personne sans qui je ne pouvais vivre…

Je l'écoutais et avait du mal à croire ce qu'il me disait. Il était un vampire ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? J'étais peut être pas très intelligente, mais de la à croire l'existence des vampires, il y avait une limite. Cependant, ce qu'il racontait après pouvait être arrivé, et quelques choses me disait que s'il était tombé amoureux dès le premier jour, c'était possible que moi aussi cela ait été le cas. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais peut être qu'un jour, tout me reviendrait. Je l'écoutais poursuivre.

- … Je suis alors revenu, mais j'ai gardé autant que possible mes distances, faisant attention que tu ne tombes pas amoureuse. J'ai été parfois un peu sec avec toi, je ne voulais pas qu'il naisse quelque chose en toi et qui t'attire vers moi. Mais c'était déjà trop tard lorsque j'ai voulu m'éloigner. Nous étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre aussi naturellement que cela pouvait se faire…

Il continua ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, me racontant la première épreuve qu'il nous avait fallu surmonter : James. Il me raconta ce qu'il m'était arrivé, comment j'avais terminé à l'hôpital et ce qui avait été raconté à mes parents pour éviter les questions. Cela concorda avec ma cicatrice en forme de croissant de mon poignet. Il me raconta ce qu'il avait du faire pour ne pas me tuer. Il avait aspiré mon sang et du faire preuve de retenue pour ne pas boire tout et me tuer. Il me conta également mon anniversaire, mes dix huit ans et ce qu'il m'arriva ce jour là. Ce qui le conduisit à me raconter le moment où il me quitta, non par gaité de cœur, mais par amour, pour me protéger. Il poursuivit son histoire en me racontant que cela lui avait couté de renoncer à moi et de me laisser, il me raconta également qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que cela arrive. Il me raconta ma tentative de suicide suite à son départ. Il m'expliqua comment il était arrivé juste à temps pour me sauver, incluant ainsi Alice sa sœur plus profondément dans l'histoire. Il continua ainsi, racontant tout ce qui était arrivé, évoquant sa demande en mariage, notre « pacte » et nos promesses pour l'avenir. Il évoqua également Victoria, son devoir de partir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il évoqua que malgré ses réticences, il avait finit par céder à l'une de mes demandes, et vu que je n'étais à première vue toujours pas un vampire, je m'empourprais en comprenant que je n'étais plus une jeune fille mais que j'étais devenue une vrai femme dans ses bras…

- … Il a fallu ensuite que je parte, je ne pouvais pas laisser Victoria en liberté alors qu'elle risquait de t'attaquer…

Il continua à s'expliquer, je continuer de penser au fait que je n'étais plus vierge, l'écoutant qu'à moitié. Il me disait qu'il était partit pour me protéger mais que finalement, c'était l'inverse qu'il s'était passé. Il m'avait mise encore plus en danger. Il finit par en arriver au final, l'attaque de Victoria, son désir de me sauver. Il y était parvenu, m'avait porté après avoir déchiqueté Victoria et les derniers mots que je lui avais dis avant de plonger dans le coma avait été pour le soulager, qu'il n'ait pas à me porter alors que je perdais tout mon sang…

_POV Edward_

Je venais de finir mon récit, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me rit au nez de par le fait que ce que j'avais dit pouvais lui avoir semblé grotesque, à la place, ce fut des battements de cœur irrégulier que j'entendis. Elle me regardait et son cœur semblait s'emballer à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse un arrêt cardiaque, cela serait très mal venu. Je finis donc par dire doucement :

- Bella ?

Elle restait silencieuse, ne disant rien du tout. Je la regardais, me demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Il était vrai que je lui avais appris beaucoup de choses d'un seul coup, mais quelle était la chose qui l'avait choquée ainsi ? Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, mais la voir ainsi sans bouger ne me rassurait pas.

- Bella, ca va ?

Elle me regardait toujours, son cœur ne reprenait pas un rythme normale et ses joues étaient très colorée. Je finis par comprendre ce qui avait du la bouleverser, mais je me demandais pourquoi, enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas été d'accord, c'était elle qui m'avait demandé d'aller plus loin… Je fis donc un pas dans sa direction et enfin, elle bougea de quelques centimètres sur le lit où elle était assise. Allait t'elle parler ? Je la regardais.

_POV Bella_

Je regardais Edward, toujours pas remise de ce que j'avais appris. Pourquoi cela me bouleversait t'il autant ? Peut être parce que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je restais ainsi quelques instants sans bouger, cherchant dans ma mémoire comment cela avait bien pu se passer. Comment peuvent se passer ses choses là entre un vampire et une humaine ? La question paraissait stupide et pourtant, je me la posais. Comment se faisait t'il que j'ai oublié ma première et unique fois ? J'avais du mal à croire tout ca. Je le regardais, restant immobile et silencieuse, cependant, lorsqu'il bougea et avança un peu vers le lit où je me trouvais, je reculais de quelques centimètres. Je le regardais toujours, et je finis par retrouver l'usage de la parole bien que mon cœur et mon teint n'aient pas retrouvée leur normalité.

- Et tu as décidé qu'il était mieux pour moi que j'ignore toute l'histoire ?

- Oui, je voulais que tu ais une vie normale, sans démons de mon espèce.

- Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il y avait une autre solution ?

- Je n'en voyais aucune à l'époque, et à vrai dire, je n'en vois toujours pas de meilleure, mais il est trop tard, tu sais tout !

Je continuais de le regarder, cherchant quelques choses à dire. Je n'avais plus aucun doute quant à la véracité de ce qu'il m'avait dit, il n'avait pas oublié de mentionner la berceuse que j'avais écouté peu de temps avant de m'énerver contre mon père. Il n'y avait pas de doute, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai. Et en le regardant, je ne doutais pas non plus d'être tombé sous son charme au premier regard. Mais maintenant, que convenait-il de faire ? J'avais tout oublié et même s'il venait de me rappeler les faits, cela ne me faisait pas me sentir mieux.

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait, je veux dire, tu m'as tout raconté, mais c'est comme si c'était une simple histoire pour moi, comme si ce n'était pas la mienne.

- C'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire, je ne te force à rien Bella, tu peux si tu le souhaites faire comme si tout ce que je t'ai dit n'avait jamais existé…

- Mais cela a existé !

- Oui…

Il venait de murmurer cela, je voyais de la douleur dans ses yeux et cela me faisait mal au cœur, j'avais beau avoir tout oublié, mon corps et mon cœur ne semblait pas vraiment être en accord avec mon cerveau. Je me levais donc du lit et m'approchait de lui, doucement, restant quand même prudente.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, j'aimerais tellement me souvenir de tout ce que tu m'as dit…

Il me regarda avec son regard doré, on aurait dit que des larmes pointaient à ses yeux, j'ouvrais alors les miens ronds de surprise. Un vampire cela ne pouvait pas pleurer, c'était un être mort et sans vie. Comment une larme aurait t'elle pu arriver au coin de ses yeux ?

- Je… tu pleures ? Demandai-je

- C'est possible, cela m'est arrivé plusieurs fois, la dernière fois c'était il y a une semaine, avant que tu ne sortes du coma.

- Et comment se fait t'il que tu pleures, je veux dire, c'est impossible !

- Je le sais, _dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin qui me donna une impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre_. Cela n'étais jamais arrivé auparavant, mais notre histoire est inédite aussi parmi les vampires alors je ne m'étonne plus de ce qu'il m'arrive en ta présence.

Je l'avais écouté, son ton avait été doux, et sa voix grave était sensuelle. C'était surement involontaire de sa part, mais son air si triste m'attendrissait de minute en minute. Je ne devais pourtant pas me laisser aller. Je le regardais.

- Et tu as une idée de la façon dont mes souvenirs pourraient revenir ? _Demandais-je. C'était idiot comme question, il n'en avait certainement pas la réponse_.

- Non, peut être qu'en passant du temps ensemble, en te parlant de certains détails... Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la mémoire.

- Et ton père, il n'a pas un avis sur la question ?

- Il pense que cela pourrait revenir à la suite d'un choc émotionnel, mais avec tout ce que je t'ai raconté, j'aurais pensé que cela ferait plus.

- On pourrait peut être passé du temps ensembles, je ne sais pas si cela peut aider, mais vu que ma vie semblait tourner autour de toi, je pense qu'il n'y a que cette solution.

Je devais avouer que là, cette solution me satisfaisait plutôt. C'était vrai, je ne me souvenais de rien, mais chaque réaction de mon corps indiquait qu'il y avait bien quelques choses entre nous, quelques choses que le temps et mon amnésie ne pourrait atténuer. Je le regardais, je sentais de l'endroit où je me trouvais le froid de sa peau. Il ne m'avait certainement pas menti. Il y avait des choses incontestables, celle-ci en faisait partie. Il était un vampire, un être froid.

- C'est peut être une bonne solution, mais je ne veux pas que tu te force parce que je ne vais pas bien vis-à-vis de cette situation.

- Je ne me force pas du tout, et puis, ce que tu m'as raconté, c'est notre histoire ! Je veux m'en souvenir !

C'était la stricte vérité. Alors que je me trouvais au milieu de ma chambre, en face de l'être le plus parfait que j'avais vu de mon existence, je voulais me souvenir de tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui. Je voulais savoir comment on s'était rencontré avec des détails visuels, je voulais savoir comment cela avait véritablement commencé, je voulais tout savoir.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre. J'espque vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop long, mais je n'arrivais plus à m'arreter. Au moins, il n'y a pas de grand suspense à la fin du chapitre en dehors du fait que Bella ne se souvient toujours pas de son histoire avec Edward. Cependant, ils sont sur la bonne voie non ? **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela fait vraiment plaisir et m'inspire ^^ Et oui, c'est après avoir lu une review que j'ai la petite lumière qui s'est allumée et ce même si je sais où je veux que ma fic aille. Je vous laisse reviewer. **

**A très bientôt.**


	21. L'or au bord des yeux

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire de base, ni les personnage. Ne l'oubliez pas.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Virginie :** Désolée du retard de ce chapitre, ces deux dernières semaines ont été vraiment chargées côté devoirs je n'ai pas pu écrire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Lilou :** Je ne savais pas trop comment écrire la colère de Bella, mais c'est ainsi que je l'imaginais. Elle ne se souvient de rien, à sa place, je crois que je m'énerverais encore plus !

**jereood29 :** Je n'ai pas dit que je m'arrêterais au chapitre 20, mais simplement que j'écrirais au minimum 20 chapitres. C'est ce que j'ai fait et maintenant, la fic s'arrêtera bientôt certes ! Pour la prochaine fic, j'ai déjà une idée. Je n'oublierais pas ton idée de fic mais elle ne passera pas en premier ^^

**Sylia :** La suite est là ^^

**Au :** La suite est arrivée, désolée du très grand retard !

_Voilà enfin la suite rien que pour vous mes lecteurs. Je sais qu'elle a été très longue à arriver, mais que voulez vous, on ne contrôle pas nos profs, on ne peut donc pas les interdire de nous assomer avec des devoirs à répétition et beaucoup de contrôle, on ne peut que subir leurs envie de nous voir travailler jusqu'à épuisement. D'ailleurs, je suis épuisée mdr. De plus, une nouvelle fois, ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais bon... Vous verrez après avoir lu ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

21 – L'or au bord des yeux

_POV Edward _

J'avais cessé de parler, me demandant ce que Bella pouvait bien avoir, j'attendais qu'elle prononce un son, une chose. J'étais crispé et je gardais le contrôle sur moi, essayant de penser au fait que cela était dur pour elle d'accepter ce que je venais de lui raconter. Lorsque je m'avançai vers elle, je vis son mouvement de recul. Quoi de plus normal ? Après tout, j'étais un être qui devait lui sembler abject, un être qu'elle n'avait jamais du imaginé même dans ses pires cauchemars. Je lui expliquais alors la raison qui m'avait poussé à lui caché la vérité à propos de notre histoire, la réponse toute simple à sa question. Je ne voyais aucune solution à la situation que nous venions de vivre et je m'étais résolu à lui raconter notre histoire, pourtant, le doute était toujours présent, est ce qu'il était mieux qu'elle sache tout alors que j'avais depuis le début voulu qu'elle vive une vie normale ? Et bien, c'était simple, le vampire égoïste que j'étais n'avait pu se résoudre à lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Je voyais beaucoup d'interrogations dans les yeux de Bella, tellement de question auxquelles je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir répondre, et je m'y efforçais pourtant, car je ne pouvais pas fuir, j'avais retrouvé ma Bella, les battements désordonnés de son cœur et la couleur si belle de son visage lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise en ma présence…

Lorsqu'elle demanda alors ce qu'il convenait de faire, je ne pu me résoudre à lui dire ce que je désirais : qu'elle veuille de moi à nouveau, qu'elle accepte d'être la femme de ma vie même si elle n'avait jamais accepté ma demande en mariage. Non, c'était impossible que je lui dise cela. Je lui dis alors tout simplement ce qu'il y avait de plus cohérent et ce qui risquait le moins de la faire souffrir. Le moins de la mettre face à une décision impossible à prendre alors qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle me regardait, et ses yeux brillaient du même amour qu'auparavant. Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais l'impression de voir ma Bella à cet instant, c'était troublant. Le plus dur encore fut de la voir se lever pour s'approcher de moi, pourquoi s'approchait t'elle ? Il me serait encore plus dur de me contrôler, de garder mes distances alors que j'avais envie de retrouver le contact avec sa peau si douce.

Je fis un faible sourire lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle souhaitait se souvenir. Je le souhaitais aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas l'y forcer, et je n'étais même pas certain qu'un jour elle retrouve tous ses souvenirs. Cette pensée me serra le cœur. Mon cœur froid qui, alors qu'il était mort, montrait sa présence. Ce ne fut pas le seul organe qui montra sa présence alors qu'il n'aurait pas du. Je sentis des larmes arriver. Mes larmes d'or. Ces larmes dont j'ignorais la nature et surtout la raison de leur existence. Bella ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et je répondais le plus logiquement qu'il était possible face à la situation. Un vampire qui pleure ? On aura vraiment tout vu. Je répondais avec ma voix habituelle, et pourtant, une voix crispé par une douleur qui me déchirait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression que je ne retrouverais jamais Ma Bella. Je m'étais mis à sourire lorsque je l'entendis dire que les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues n'avaient en quelques sortes pas le droit d'exister, à ce sourire adressé à Bella, celle-ci eut de nouveau son cœur qui s'emballa, bien que son allure en ma présence soit déjà anormal.

Je parlais alors des théories de Carlisle, la théorie qu'un choc puisse ramener ses souvenirs. Mais en fait, cette théorie était stupide, car maintenant, malgré le choc de ce que je venais de lui apprendre, Bella ne se souvenait toujours de rien.

Un nouveau sourire se profila sur le coin de mes lèvres lorsque je l'entendis dire avec conviction qu'elle voulait se souvenir de nous, de notre histoire. Si on passait du temps ensemble, cela marcherait peut être. Mais comment savoir ? J'avais peur d'espérer pour rien. Espérer que Bella retrouve ses souvenirs étaient une torture, et j'avais du mal à me l'infliger, mais si jamais elle retrouvait ses souvenirs, alors cela signifierais que l'ont pourrait retrouver notre vie d'avant et enfin, j'accèderais à sa demande, peut importait si elle accédait à la mienne d'abord.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par celles de Charlie qui se trouvait toujours sur le canapé du salon. Ce que j'entendis me fit sourire. _« Qu'est ce qu'ils font, j'espère qu'Edward n'est pas en train de… Non, elle ne se souvient pas de lui, cela ne pourrait pas arriver et puis… ». _Alors, Bella me regarda interrogative :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

- Ton père, je crois qu'il s'imagine des choses et si jamais je ne redescends pas, il va monter pour voir ce qu'on fabrique tous les deux !

- Tu… tu vas partir alors ?

- Je pense que ce serait plus raisonnable en effet.

- Mais, il faut qu'on parle encore… je veux dire, il y a tellement de choses qui se sont passées, tu ne pourrais pas me donner un peu de détails ?

- Pas ce soir, mais nous n'avons qu'à nous voir demain, nous auront toute la journée pour parler, et ton père travaillera, je pourrais peut être t'emmener à certains endroit, mais il faudra que tu en parles à ton père, je ne veux pas vraiment qu'il s'inquiète, je crois qu'il se sent pas très bien…

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il… Ecoute, je ne pense pas que c'est à moi de te dire la situation, il vaut mieux que tu en parles avec lui.

- Très bien… Tu viens demain à quelle heure ?

- L'heure qui te convient, je te rappelle que je ne dors pas !

- Alors tu n'auras qu'à être là à huit heures, Charlie sera parti !

- Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu plus, huit heures, c'est tôt pour une humaine !

- Huit heures c'est parfait !

- Très bien, alors je reviendrais demain matin à huit heures.

Je souriais en regardant Bella, elle était la même dans le fond. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son amour pour moi, mais pouvait le ressentir. Et quelques part, moi aussi. Le fait qu'elle soit impatiente était surement le fait qu'elle veuille se souvenir des choses et surtout qu'elle veuille que je lui donne des détails. Mais cela attendrait tout de même demain. Arriverais-je à passer la nuit loin d'elle ? Je m'y efforcerais. Je n'avais pour l'instant pas vraiment abordé le fait que je passais la plupart de mes nuits avec elle dans sa chambre, la regardant dormir. Je n'étais pas persuadé d'ailleurs qu'elle l'aurait voulu si je lui avais demandé de rester avec elle durant cette nuit.

Je regardais encore Bella quelques instant avant de finalement partir. Je descendis les escaliers, salua Charlie toujours dans le canapé qui m'adressa un sourire poli et quitta la maison. Je partais alors en vitesse, il fallait que je chasse, j'allais surement passer toute la prochaine journée avec Bella, et même si son sang avait perdu de son influence, il avait encore une puissance importante…

- - - - -

_POV Bella_

J'avais regardé Edward tout le temps avant qu'il ne parte. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il parte en fait. J'avais voulu qu'il reste près de moi et ne parte pas. La raison ? Elle était pourtant simple. Même si je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie passé avec lui, la personne que j'étais à cet instant précis était bel et bien en train de tomber sous le charme de ce vampire. Je repris mes esprits me rendant compte qu'il fallait que j'aille voir Charlie, ce qu'avait dit Edward me perturbait.

Je descendais donc les escaliers jusqu'à aller dans le salon où mon père avait les yeux rivés sur son écran plat, une fois de plus. Jamais il ne changerait. Je finis par parler.

- Papa ? Est-ce que ca va ?

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, des larmes semblaient avoir coulés sur ses joues, je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Il ne prit pas la parole, je reformulais donc ma question.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Bella, je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir prendre cette décision, et si jamais j'avais décidé de le faire …

Ses paroles se noyèrent dans des sanglots. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce que mon père voulait dire. Pourquoi s'en voulait t'il ? Pourquoi était t'il désolé ? Il fallait qu'il me fasse des phrases claires, sinon, c'était mal parti.

- Papa, pourquoi tu t'en veux ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Disais-je calmement._

- Je… J'avais décidé de te laisser partir Bella, j'avais décidé qu'il était mieux que tu ne te réveilles plus jamais plutôt que tu dormes pendant des années…

Ces mots qu'il prononçait prenaient un sens. Voilà pourquoi il s'en voulait. Voilà pourquoi il allait si mal. Il avait décidé de me laisser partir, de faire en sorte de ne pas m'obliger à vivre cette vie allongé sur un lit d'hôpital inconsciente. Pourquoi s'en voulait t'il ? Après tout, n'était ce pas une preuve d'amour de ses parents que de la laisser partir et de l'éloigner des souffrances ? Et puis, cette décision n'avait rien à faire dans cette pièce aujourd'hui, j'étais vivante, Charlie n'avait donc pas mis son plan à exécution … Je m'approchais de lui et mit une main sur son épaule, je ne savais pas vraiment si cela ferait quelques chose mais pourquoi pas ?

- Papa… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est normal que tu ais perdu l'espoir que je me réveille, cela faisait un mois que j'étais dans le coma, j'aurais très bien pu ne pas me réveiller, mais tu ne dois plus t'en vouloir, je vais bien et je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal !

Je continuais de parler, essayant de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il finit par reprendre sur lui et par s'expliquer, par me dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il finit même par dévier, par me raconter l'importance d'Edward dans ma vie, chose qu'Edward n'avait pas vraiment mentionné. Il me raconta qu'Edward était resté à mon chevet à l'hôpital chaque jour et certainement la majorité des nuits – ce que mon père ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs – Comment aurait t'il fait pour tenir debout sans dormir ? Mais je ne disais rien, Edward avec un secret, et maintenant que je le connaissais, je savais que je ne pouvais pas le dire.

Nous finîmes par manger, puis je montais me coucher. Il fallait que je dorme si je voulais être d'attaque le lendemain pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, je ne savais pas où il m'emmènerait. Peut être à la clairière dont il m'avait parlé, ou alors autre part, je le saurais bien assez tôt. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, attendant le sommeil qui bien sur ne déniait pas venir, c'était toujours la même chose… Je finis par décider d'écouter la musique pour me détendre, je tombais sur la berceuse d'Edward et très rapidement, je plongeais dans un sommeil profond.

- - - - -

_POV Edward _

Après avoir vidé quelques pumas de leur sang, je rentrais à la villa, je savais déjà que tous devaient être au courant. Alice avait du tout voir dès que j'avais décidé de retourner auprès de Bella, elle devait donc savoir tout ce que j'avais dis et ne l'avait certainement pas gardé pour elle. De toutes façon, comme cela, se serait plus simple, je n'avais pas envie de devoir m'expliquer, mais tous savait que je ne pouvais vivre sans Bella, ils devraient s'y faire, surtout Rosalie que j'imaginais déjà m'en vouloir d'avoir de nouveau révéler notre secret à Bella. Je n'en avais rien à faire, c'était ainsi, je ne vivrais pas sans Bella.

J'arrivais à la villa, il devait être minuit tous seraient donc à la villa, pas besoin de me répéter plusieurs fois. J'entendais déjà les pensées des ma familles alors que je m'approchais de la villa.

_« Quel soulagement » _Fut la pensée d'Esmé

_« Je vais enfin la retrouver » _Fut celle d'Alice

_« Edward arrêtera de me communiqué son désespoir » _Pensait Jasper avec soulagement.

Ce n'était donc pas dramatique finalement, manquait encore de savoir ce que pensaient Rosalie, ou même Emmett et Carlisle. Après tout, Carlisle avait semblé vouloir que je protège Bella en lui disant rien. Ses pensées ne me parvenaient pas. Peut être était t'il partit chassé ? J'entrais dans la villa et allait directement au salon où se trouvaient Jasper et Alice enlacés. Quant à Esmé, elle s'occupait à nettoyer les meubles déjà immaculés. Alors que j'étais maintenant dans la villa, je vis Alice se lever de sa vitesse vampirique et se diriger vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire ! Je suis sure que tout ira bien maintenant ! _Disait-elle en me regardant avec sa joie enfin retrouvée._

- Je sais Alice, je sais que c'était le mieux à faire, et c'est fait, maintenant, il faut que je parle avec Carlisle !

- Il est partit avec Emmett et Rosalie chasser. Je crois que cette dernière n'était pas très contente lorsque je lui ai dit ce que tu allais faire !

- Elle s'en remettra, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'elle pense !

- Edward ! _Disait Esmé indignée_

- Désolé, _me repris-je,_ Elle n'a jamais aimé Bella, elle ne l'a jamais mise à l'aise, comment veux tu que je le prenne !

- Elle t'a déjà expliqué son point de vue !

- Je le sais, et je le comprends … en quelques sortes ! Cela ne la concerne pas, et si je le pouvais, je ne transformerais pas Bella, mais c'est ce qu'elle veut… Enfin, ce qu'elle voudra lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé ses souvenirs.

- Elle ne se souvient donc toujours de rien, _demanda Alice _

- Non, elle n'a pas eu de mal à croire ce que je lui ai dit, mais aucun véritable souvenir n'est revenu. C'est pour cela que certaines choses que je lui ai dit l'on un peu paralysé et qu'elle se pose des questions auxquelles je lui ai promis de lui répondre demain enfin, tout à l'heure maintenant !

Une fois quelques questions posés par Alice, je pouvais enfin aller dans ma chambre où je m'installais sur le lit qui avait été installé pour Bella lorsqu'elle avait dormit ici. Je regardais le plafond, pensant à Bella, comme chaque jour. Je ne savais pas si je la retrouverais réellement un jour, mais j'aurais au moins sa présence près de moi. Les heures passèrent, il y eu le retour de Rosalie, Emmett et Carlisle. Ce dernier m'encouragea plutôt que de faire un mauvais commentaire, j'avais fait mon choix, je montrais que j'étais capable de prendre des décisions tout en prenant des risques. Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait retrouver la petite humaine la plus maladroite qu'il aimait bien charrier. Et Rosalie ne m'adressa pas la parole. Tant pis, elle s'en remettrait bien un jour.

Il était 7h30 lorsque je décidais de quitter la villa. J'avais pris toutes les choses qu'Alice avait prit dans la chambre de Bella pour lui rendre, elle en aurait peut être besoin pour se souvenir de notre histoire. J'arrivais en avance, évidemment. Il était seulement 7h45 lorsque j'émergeais de la forêt qui donnait sur sa maison. Aussitôt, un sourire s'esquissa sur mes lèvres. Charlie était bien partit, mais Bella n'avait pas émergé pour autant. Elle avait toujours une respiration régulière. Sans doute avait t'elle oublié de mettre son réveil…

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et attendit calmement en m'installant sur une chaise sous le porche. Je ne voulais pas faire peur à Bella. J'allais donc attendre patiemment qu'elle émerge du pays des songes. Le temps s'écoula très peu avant qu'elle ne reprenne enfin conscience. Je l'entendis alors pousser un juron lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de l'heure qu'il était. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et celui-ci s'élargit encore plus lorsque je vis Bella apparaitre à la porte d'entrée, en simple débardeur et pantalon de jogging, à première vue, elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de s'habiller avant de descendre. Elle se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à peine habillée devant moi. Ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise, je ne prononçais qu'un léger :

- Bonjour Bella !

- Euh… Bonjour ! Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié d'enclenché mon réveil hier soir, j'étais fatigué et je n'ai vraiment pas…

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, ce n'est rien ! J'ai eu l'occasion de t'écouter respirer et murmurer pendant une bonne petite heure !

Bella devint encore plus rouge à ces paroles. En effet, cela faisait une heure que je me trouvais sous le porche et durant ces instants, je n'avais pas cessé d'écouter Bella. Elle avait prononcé plusieurs mots durant son sommeil, elle n'avait plus ses souvenirs, mais les mêmes habitudes étaient toujours là !

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, je suis un vampire, j'ai l'ouïe très fine !

- Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? _Demanda-t-elle en piquant de nouveau un fard. _

- Tu as murmuré mon prénom, mais il ne faut pas t'en faire, c'est une habitude que tu avais déjà avant !

Je souriais tout en la regardant, j'avais dis cela sur un ton léger, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit gêner plus qu'elle ne l'était à cette instant. Le fait de ne pas connaitre encore ses pensées était frustrant, et cela même si je pouvais toujours essayé de les deviner. Je regardais ma Bella qui se rendait compte que quelques affaires se trouvaient sur la table du porche. Elle me demanda donc en les désignant.

- C'est quoi ?

- Quelques affaires que ma sœur est venue chercher chez toi, des choses qui se rapporte à moi. Lorsqu'elle est venue elle a oublié le CD de la berceuse, mais là, c'est le reste des objets…

Je pris les objets et les lui tendit. Il y avait des photos de moi, d'elle et moi. Il y avait également un bracelet que je lui avais donné peu de temps après être revenu près d'elle. J'avais aussi ramené une photo de la famille Cullen, celle-ci m'appartenait, mais Bella serait peut être contente de voir à quoi ressemblait la famille alors qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Elle prit les objets et les inspecta durant plusieurs minutes ayant l'impression de voir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle souri en regardant les photos où nous étions tous les deux. Il y en avait même une où on s'embrassait. C'était peut être un peu tôt pour elle de voir cela, mais en même temps, cela ne la forçait à rien. C'était arrivé après tout. Elle finit par m'inviter à entrer dans le salon le temps qu'elle allait se préparer. Elle partie alors dans sa chambre avec tous les objets. Je l'entendis monter les marches quatre à quatre, risquant au passage de trébuché comme elle en avait l'habitude. Heureusement, cela n'était pas arrivé. Je l'entendis ensuite fouiller dans son armoire, cherchant surement des vêtements pour la journée et elle partie ensuite dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche des plus rapides.

Elle réapparu une quinzaine de minute plus tard. Elle était merveilleusement belle, je l'avais toujours vu ainsi mais j'avais comme l'impression de la redécouvrir. Elle me regardait surprise, puis elle finit par dire voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, tu es magnifique !

- Ne dis pas ca, j'ai des cheveux qui ne sont pas possible à coiffer et je suis loin d'être aussi belle que la blonde qui se trouve sur la photo que tu m'as donnée de ta famille !

Je la regardais en riant légèrement. C'était toujours la même, je ne pouvais vraiment pas en douter.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ris ?

- Parce que tu as toujours les mêmes réactions face à Rosalie !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, j'ai eu beau te dire des milliers de fois qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eut avec elle et surtout qu'elle était loin d'égaler ta beauté à mes yeux, tu t'es toujours comparée à elle.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et pourtant, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible, ta beauté est naturelle !

Je la vis devenir très rapidement rouge et son cœur fit des bonds irréguliers dans sa poitrine. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enferme dans sa gêne, je finis par dire.

- Tu es prête ? On peu partir ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est bon, où on va ?

- J'avais pensé à t'emmener à la clairière, c'est un endroit que tu aimais beaucoup !

- Alors allons-y !

C'est avec sa Chevrolet que nous partîmes en direction des chemins sinueux rapprochant au maximum de la clairière, cette clairière où beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé avec elle. Nous avions passé de nombreuses heures dans cette clairière, enlacé, amoureux. Je finis par stopper la camionnette que j'avais conduis jusqu'à ce chemin. Je regardais Bella maintenant.

- Il va falloir qu'on marche maintenant !

- Marcher ? Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée… les branches, les racines, c'est la mort assurée pour moi !

- C'est vrai qu'avec ton habitude de trébucher, tu risquerais de te blesser, mais je peux te porter si tu veux, enfin, ce serait plus court et tu ne risquerais pas de te blesser !

- Me porter ?

- Oui, je l'ai déjà fait auparavant !

- Et je ne t'ai rien cassé ?

- Je suis toujours entier !

Je lui souriais tout en la regardant, elle s'inquiétait pour moi alors que c'était moi la seule menace réelle étant présente.­­­

- Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne me prendrais aucun arbre !

- C'est déjà arrivé ? _demanda t'elle, _Je veux dire, que tu te prennes un arbre ?

- Non jamais, mais tu as toujours eu peur de cela !

Je la regardais faire une grimace, elle devait s'imaginer percutant un arbre, et pourtant, cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. J'avais de bon réflexe et jamais je n'aurais voulu qu'elle se blesse par ma faute, même si c'était arrivé tellement de fois. Finalement, elle ne s'opposa pas à ce que je la porte pour qu'on arrive plus rapidement à la clairière. Elle s'accrocha autour de mon cou de toutes ses forces et je me rendis compte que c'était une bonne chose que je ne respire pas, sinon elle m'aurait sans doute étouffé. Avant de commencer ma course à travers les bois, je me rappelais qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ces courses à travers les bois sur mon dos et que cela la rendait plutôt malade. Je finis donc par lui dire.

- Je te conseille de fermer les yeux, il ne faudrait pas que tu te sentes mal !

Je partais alors, traversant les bois à vitesse phénoménale, une vitesse de croisière pour moi, mais pour Bella cela devait être autre chose. Je continuais ma course tranquillement, me rapprochant très rapidement de la clairière. Nous y arrivâmes seulement 6 minutes après le départ de l'endroit où nous avions laissé la voiture. Je me stoppais à l'orée de la forêt, il y avait du soleil, elle allait donc me voir illuminé si j'entrais dans le soleil, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit surprise. Je déposais doucement Bella sur le sol, la décrochant de mon cou, celle-ci semblait paralysée. Je la regardais alors qu'elle était complètement muette, j'avais comme une impression de déjà vu.

- Ca va Bella ?

- Oui, laisse-moi quelques minutes !

Je souriais de plus belle, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, elle s'assit par terre, à l'ombre de l'arbre où je m'étais arrêté. Je repris mon sérieux.

- Tu es sure que ca va ?

- Oui, je t'assure.

Pour me prouver qu'elle allait bien, elle se remit sur ses jambes, mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas très stable, je restais à côté d'elle prêt à la rattraper au moindre signe annonçant qu'elle tomberait.

_POV Bella_

La course que nous venions de faire m'avait surprise, contrairement à ce qu'il m'avait demandé de faire, je n'avais pas fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas rater le spectacle d'une course à travers les bois. Maintenant, je me rendais compte que j'aurais du l'écouter. Car même les yeux ouverts, je n'avais rien vu en particulier, en dehors des arbres qui avaient défilé à une vitesse hallucinante et que j'avais eu peur de percuter alors qu'Edward m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

Maintenant j'avais la tête qui tournait et avait un peu de mal à regarder autour de moi sans avoir des nausées. Mais je voulais montrer que j'allais bien, je n'étais pas une pauvre petite fille fragile. Je regardais Edward, il nous avait arrêté juste devant la clairière, et alors que je reprenais un peu le dessus, je me rendais compte de la beauté de l'endroit. Bien sure, cela n'égalait pas la beauté d'Edward. Y'avait t'il d'ailleurs quelques choses qui égalait une beauté aussi belle qu'Edward ? Mais j'aimais beaucoup les couleurs qui se dessinaient parmi les arbres et dans l'herbe. C'était en effet un endroit magnifique que j'allais certainement autant apprécier maintenant qu'avant. J'avançais difficilement sortant de l'ombre et contournant Edward qui semblait craindre que je tombe. Je découvrais alors la vue magnifique qu'offrait la clairière, c'était comme une impression de déjà vu. Serait ce des souvenirs qui revenaient ? Je n'en avais pour l'instant aucune idée.

Je passais quelques minutes à regarder autour de moi, à sentir avec appréciation le vent autour de moi léger. Et surtout, j'appréciais le soleil qui enfin montrait sa chaleur. Je restais quelques temps complètement dans un autre monde. Mais à force de regarder la clairière, je me rendis compte que je savais d'où me venait cette impression de déjà vu. Je l'avais vu en rêve, lors de mon séjour à l'hôpital, mais également durant la nuit dernière. Mon rêve me revenait à l'esprit, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais prononcé son prénom.

Ce rêve avait été bizarre, je me souvenais de m'être trouvé dans la clairière, j'avais vu Edward arriver près de moi, me prendre dans ses bras et finalement me donner mon premier vrai baisé. Maintenant je réalisais que ce n'était pas mon premier baisé car il y en avait eu certainement d'autres lorsque nous sortions ensembles, mais pour l'instant, je n'en avais encore aucun souvenir. Voilà pourquoi j'avais prononcé son prénom dans mon sommeil. Je m'étais sentie gênée, mais finalement, il ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi j'avais prononcé son prénom. Il ne pouvait rien supposer car comme il me l'avait dit, il lui était impossible de lire mes pensées.

Sortant de mes pensées, je finis par me retourner vers Edward, il n'avait pas bougé et était resté dans l'ombre de l'arbre. Il me regardait et restait immobile. J'essayais de me souvenir de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille. Il ne m'avait pas donné tous les détails de ce que nous avions vécu, mais il avait comme même fait allusion à beaucoup de choses le concernant. L'une d'entre elle était son apparence au soleil. Cependant, si je me souvenais bien de ses mots, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, seulement _« J'ai une apparence que tu ne pourrais imaginer »._ Cela ne m'avait pas interpelé parce que je n'imaginais pas que nous puissions voir du soleil à Forks. En effet, n'était t'il pas censé pleuvoir 360 jours de l'année ? Je finis donc par prendre la parole, voulant qu'il sorte de la torpeur dans laquelle il semblait se trouver.

- Tu peux t'approcher Edward s'il te plait ?

Il sembla reprendre vie et se mit à bouger, Cependant, il restait bien à l'ombre de l'arbre. Il me regardait, mais semblait pas du tout près à venir jusqu'à moi. C'est donc moi qui bougeai, qui m'approcha de lui, prudemment. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'approchais de lui, je ne pourrais de toutes façon pas l'obliger à bouger s'il n'en avait pas envie. C'était un mur de marbre, je ne pouvais donc pas le forcer à bouger d'un simple millimètre.

- Edward ?

- Oui ? _Finit-il par dire en me regardant d'un regard brulant qui me surprit_

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'être venus ici !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Il me regardait tout simplement, son regard était maintenant remplit d'amour. Comment ne pas fondre face à un regard pareil ? Tout en sachant que ce regard n'était adressé qu'à moi ? Que tout l'amour d'Edward semblait être dirigé que vers moi ? Mon cœur se remit à battre très rapidement, trop rapidement, je le sentais battre dans ma gorge. Je m'approchais de lui, lentement mais surement, je voulais qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas inutile notre présence ici. Il me fallait juste un peu d'aide pour que je me souvienne, j'en étais certaine. Il finit par reprendre la parole tout en me regardant.

- Notre histoire n'existe plus, il n'y a plus rien pour qu'elle vive encore aujourd'hui !

- Je suis encore en vie et toi, tu es la pour me rappeler notre vie ! Ce n'est pas une simple histoire, c'est ce que nous avons vécu et je veux m'en souvenir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser de m'aider à me souvenir !

Ce qu'il avait dit m'avait blessé, alors c'était fait, il voulait abandonner notre histoire, il voulait réellement m'abandonner ? Pourquoi ? Ne montrais-je pas de la bonne volonté pour me souvenir de ce que nous avions vécu ? Ne montrais-je pas assez avec les battements de mon cœur désordonnés et mon teint rouge qu'il me faisait toujours autant d'effet même si ce n'était que mon corps qui se souvenait de réagir comme auparavant ?

En avait t'il assez de moi ? De ce que nous avions vécu ? J'en tremblais d'y penser. Voulait t'il que je lui montre combien j'avais envie de me souvenir de lui ? De nos baisés échangés ? De la seule fois où nous avions consommé notre amour véritablement ? Car j'avais envie de me souvenir de tout cela, j'avais envie de ressentir de nouveau l'amour que j'avais ressentit pour lui ! Je m'approchais plus encore de lui, entrant de nouveau dans l'ombre où il se trouvait. J'étais de plus en plus proche de lui. Je voyais dans ses yeux de l'amour et pourtant il y avait également de la douleur cachée. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir l'effacer d'un simple geste. Etait-ce possible ?

- Bella, tu ne vois pas qu'il n'y a aucun espoir que tu te souviennes ? Je t'ai raconté toute notre histoire, tu as entendu la berceuse, tu as vu des photos de ma famille, de nous ! Et pourtant, cela semblait être de simples montages pour toi ! Seul ton corps se souvient de moi, il réagit pareillement ! Mais cela n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je te veux réellement !

Je le regardais, beaucoup de sentiments passaient dans son regard, c'était dur d'affronté cela en le regardant dans les yeux, mais je ne pouvais rien à tout ce qu'il me rapprochait !

- Tu n'es pas juste Edward, je n'y peux rien si les souvenirs ne reviennent pas, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour me souvenir de nos moments à deux où même de ce que j'ai bien pu être durant cette année ! Si cela n'est pas suffisant, qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec moi et pourquoi m'avoir tout raconté hier ! J'aurais préféré que tu ne me dises rien si c'est pour abandonner si vite !

Je m'énervais, C'était le seul moyen de combattre contre des larmes qui semblaient vouloir couler le long de mes joues. Je n'y pouvais rien si je ne me souvenais pas, allait t'il enfin le comprendre ?

_POV Edward _

Je regardais Bella, la colère et la douleur était les deux sentiments les plus perceptibles dans son regard, je m'en voulais de lui infliger cela. Pourquoi agissais-je ainsi ? J'aimais Bella, que me fallait t'il de plus ? Qu'elle m'aime en retour ? C'était trop demandé, je le savais parce qu'elle ne se souviendrait jamais de son amour pour moi. J'étais un vampire, un être impossible à aimer. Pourquoi avais-je osé tout raconter à Bella ? Je n'aurais jamais du le faire. Mais il était trop tard, je devrais vivre avec cela toute la vie, même si dans cette vie elle ne se souviendrait pas de ce que nous avions été. Je m'en voulais d'abandonner aussi vite, mais je n'avais pu la patience d'attendre. Cela faisait plus d'un moi que j'avais perdu Ma Bella, il fallait que je me fasse une raison. La Bella que j'aimais, la personne qui m'avait donné un peu d'humanité durant cette dernière année s'était éteinte le jour où Victoria l'avait torturé, elle s'était éteinte à jamais… Comment pourrait-elle retrouver des souvenirs qui semblaient complètement disparu de sa mémoire ? Je ne pouvais me résoudre à attendre qu'enfin elle se souvienne de ce que nous avions vécu. Cela me faisait mal de penser cela, mais c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, et pour moi !

- Je n'aurais jamais du tout te dire, mais je ne voulais pas que tu en veuilles à ton père, il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire ! Je pensais que tout ce que je te dirais te ferais réagir que tu te souviendrais de ce qu'il s'est passé à notre rencontre, dans cette clairière mais aussi… devant notre maison. Je voudrais que tu te souviennes quand je t'ai demandé en mariage, je voudrais également que tu te souviennes quand nous avons fait l'amour, comment tu m'as fait craqué alors que je t'avais dis des centaines de fois que ce ne serais jamais possible ! Mais voilà, tu ne te souviens de rien et je crois que ce sera toujours ainsi !

Je voyais Bella devenir rouge, mais pas par la gêne habituelle, c'était la colère qui l'envahissait petit à petit, de la colère à mon égard. Cela me fendait le cœur, mais il fallait que l'on regarde la vérité en face !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca Edward ! Cela fait un jour que je connais la vérité ! Et même si je ne retrouve pas mes souvenirs, qu'est ce que cela fait ? Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne tomberais pas amoureuse de toi de nouveau ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà ce qui est en train d'arriver ?

Je regardais Bella, elle s'était approchée de moi tout en prononçant ces paroles. Des paroles que je n'avais aucun mal à croire avec le regard qu'elle me lançait à présent. C'était le même regard avec lequel elle me regardait chaque jour avant l'apparition de Victoria qui avait tout gâché ! Cela me serra le cœur, sans être réellement Ma Bella, c'était quand même elle, et j'osais ne pas croire en un avenir avec elle pour quelques souvenirs ? Je me dégoutais, je ne faisais que les choses de travers, arriveraient je un jour à me comporter comme un véritable humain ? Non, certainement pas, car jamais plus je ne serais un humain à part entière. Bella me regardait, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle reprit alors calmement, la voix presque tremblante.

- Edward, je sais que je ne sais plus ce qui a fait notre vie, mais tu peux me réapprendre…

Elle était si proche de moi à présent que je sentais la chaleur de son corps. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était sincère, je le savais. Je ne voulais pourtant pas faire un geste qui serait déplacé. Elle leva sa main doucement et la posa tout aussi lentement sur ma joue. Le contact chaud de sa paume était si doux, mais il réveilla également la douleur de ne pas avoir ma Bella. Je sentais mes larmes si spéciales reprendre place dans mes paupières. Ne s'arrêteraient-elles jamais ? Pendant ce temps là, Bella s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait rapproché son visage du mien, mais elle ne bougeait plus, attendant que j'agisse, soit que je la repousse, soit que je l'embrasse. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la repousser.

Je penchais donc la tête, mes larmes d'or avaient commencés à couler le long de mes joues. Je n'y faisais pas attention. Je rapprochais mon visage de celui de Bella et enfin, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Je n'avais aucun problème à contrôler ma soif de son sang, elle n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant. Je restais en retrait, laissant le choix à Bella de rompre le baisé si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Après tout, elle faisait peut être cela simplement pour me donner espoir, un espoir sans doute inutile… Cependant, Bella ne se recula pas, elle laissa sa main, qui se trouvait toujours sur ma joue, glisser derrière ma nuque pour approfondir notre baisé. Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, demandant la permission d'aller plus loin, je les entrouvris alors et nos langues s'entrelacèrent doucement entrant dans une tendre danse. Je retrouvais la saveur de Bella, son parfum floral qui m'avait tant manqué. A cet instant, pourtant, j'avais l'impression que rien ne nous avait jamais séparés. Au contraire, nous nous retrouvions comme si rien ne s'était passé.

En dehors de cela, je sentais mes larmes couler toujours, j'aurais tant voulu qu'elles s'estompent, que Bella ne voit pas que j'avais tant de mal à imaginer être avec elle si elle n'avait pas de souvenirs de ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Mais ces larmes se faisaient nombreuses sur mon visage…

_POV Bella_

Je n'avais pas supporté plus longtemps qu'il abandonne l'espoir que nous puissions un jour nous retrouvé, j'en avais tellement envie. Car c'était vrai, je tombais amoureuse à nouveau. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, lorsqu'on aime une fois, il n'est que possible d'aimer une fois de plus la même personne, même sans souvenir. Je l'avais alors embrassé doucement, me demandant comment il réagirait. Il me considérait peut être comme une étrangère à présent. Mais il n'avait rien rompu, il avait répondu à mon baisé, doucement mais avec amour, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la personne que j'avais été et qui était toujours présent. J'avais alors décidé d'approfondir ce baisé avec tout l'amour qui semblait naitre au fond de moi depuis que je l'avais vu lors de mon réveil à l'hôpital. Car si ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'est ce que cela pourrait t'il être ?

Nos langues se mêlèrent avec tendresse, c'était mon « premier » vrai baisé, mais je n'en étais pas effrayé comme cela avait pu me surprendre une fois… Le souffle finit par me manquer, mais trop tôt à mon goût, je du donc rompre notre baisé. Je restais cependant très proche d'Edward. Et pour garder le contact que nous avions à présent, je déposais un baisé au coin de ses lèvres… C'est à cet instant que mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec une larme dorée d'Edward. Je tombais alors dans une sorte de trou noir….

- - - - -

Lorsque je m'éveillais, j'étais toujours dans la clairière, mais les choses avaient changées. Car maintenant, je me souvenais de TOUT ! Quelle en était la raison ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'en aurais jamais la réponse, je ne pourrais faire que des suppositions. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'étais pas par terre mais dans les bras d'Edward qui me regardait paniqué. J'aurais voulu parler, lui dire que j'allais bien, mais il me fallait quelques instants de réflexion.

Je déglutis, me rendant compte que je venais de retrouver le gout si particulier que j'avais eu lorsque j'avais été à l'hôpital et que je m'étais réveillée. Voilà d'où provenait ce gout, il venait d'Edward, de ses larmes qui avaient du couler plus d'une fois lorsque je dormais. Les anciens souvenirs et les nouveaux se bousculaient dans ma tête, c'était bizarre, je n'arrivais pas à identifier tout ce qui se mélangeait dans mon esprit. Je savais tout ce qui était arrivé, et je commençais à comprendre certaines choses. La première, je savais pourquoi j'étais sortie de ce coma. C'était Edward qui y avait contribué, mais ce n'était pour l'instant qu'une théorie. Je le regardais, il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger pour l'instant. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'étais très bien dans ses bras. Mais il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il arrête de penser que jamais mes souvenirs ne reviendraient car ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, je pouvais peut être en abuser quelques minutes non ?

Edward me regardait toujours avec son regard paniqué. Il semblait se demander si j'allais vivre ou mourir. Je le regardais et esquissait un sourire.

- Ca va Bella ?

- Oui, je vais bien ! C'est ce baisé, je crois que tu embrasses vraiment trop bien !

Je souriais de plus belle en le regardant. Il me regardait interrogateur se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Cela n'allait pas être drôle s'il ne jouait pas le jeu. En même temps, il ne pouvait se douter que c'était un jeu.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non c'est vrai, je crois que c'est le baisé que nous avons échangé qui m'a mit dans cet état. Après tout, je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'embrasser un vampire !

- Et tu t'es évanouie pour ca ?

- Je crois !

- C'est bizarre…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ce qui avait faillit arriver la première fois que je t'ai embrassé, à l'exception près que nous venions de courir dans la forêt et qu'il y avait surement de cela aussi.

- Ah oui ? Alors il faut croire que tu embrasses encore mieux qu'avant !

- Tu n'es pas vraiment apte à en juger !

Edward me regardait, il avait un air sérieux, comme s'il allait me dire qu'il partait en me laissant ici seule dans la clairière au risque que je m'égare. Je restais dans ses bras, et il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger non plus.

- Edward ?!

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes à notre maison !

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, si tu ne veux plus me voir après, j'aimerais bien voir l'endroit où j'aurais vécu. J'ai bien le droit à cela non ?

- Sans doute…

Il me regardait, j'avais envie de ne rien lui dire encore quelques temps, mais il fallait que je lui dise, je ne tenais plus. Et puis, il fallait qu'il sache que ce n'était plus la peine qu'il s'en veuille, que ce n'était plus la peine qu'il imagine sa vie sans moi à ses côtés, maintenant, je n'allais pas perdre de temps pour accepter l'une de ses conditions. Je pouvais même l'accepter maintenant, non ?

- Edward ?

- Tu as une autre question ? _Demanda-t-il _

- Non, j'aurais plutôt une réponse à formuler !

- Ah bon ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé quelque chose, _Dit-il avec un ton plus léger. _

- Et bien en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, mais une promesse pour l'avenir !

- Je…

Je ne le laissais pas finir posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je le regardais dans les yeux.

- Edward, je suis prête à devenir ta femme !

Edward ouvrit de grand yeux, la surprise était le sentiment le plus présent dans son regard, mais je pouvais également voir qu'il commençait à comprendre certaine chose enfin c'est ce que je cru jusqu'à ce qu'il dise après avoir enlevé mon doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

- Bella, tu ne te souviens pas de notre histoire, pourquoi voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

Il fallait donc que je trouve autre chose, mais quoi ? J'avais été prête à mourir pour lui, j'avais même bien faillit y passer un mois plus tôt. Je venais d'accepter de me marier avec lui et il ne comprenait pas ? Lui fallait t'il une image plus claire !

- Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées, se serait plus simple !

- Qu'est ce qui serait plus simple ? _Demanda-t-il_

- Je n'aurais pas à me casser la tête pour te montrer que je me souviens de tout !

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux d'Edward qui étaient posés sur moi s'ouvraient en grands. Il me regardait comprenant petit à petit ce qu'il se passait. Enfin il comprenait que la Bella qu'il aimait était de retour avec tous ses souvenirs d'avant et d'après l'accident.

- Tu te souviens de tout ? Vraiment tout !

- Oui, de tout ! Et c'est pour cela que je te le dit, je suis prête à devenir ta femme !

- C'est vrai !?

- Il ne faut plus perdre de temps !

- Mais tu ne voulais pas !

- J'ai faillit perdre tout ce qui était nous, j'ai faillit ne plus jamais me souvenir de ce que j'étais et en plus, tu as presque voulu me quitter, maintenant, je veux que tu sois miens avant que je ne perde la tête pour toujours, je suis sure au moins que tu ne me quitteras pas !

- Ce n'est pas drôle de dire cela Bella !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Edward ? Je viens de perdre un mois de ma vie dans un hôpital et j'ai presque faillit te perdre parce que tu as eu la très bonne idée de vouloir me quitter une fois de plus parce que je ne me souvenais plus de toi ! Je ne voudrais pas que cela recommence ! Si jamais il m'arrive une nouvelle fois de perdre la mémoire, en étant mon mari, tu seras condamné à passer le reste de ta vie à essayer que je me souvienne !

J'avais prit un ton un peu plus dur. Mes souvenirs étaient revenus, cela signifiait également que je savais qu'il avait faillit me quitter et que je ne me serais jamais rappelée de notre vie, jamais rappelé notre première fois et sa demande en mariage !

- Tu m'en veux ? _Finit-il par demander comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. _

- Je pourrais, mais non ! Je suis contente de me souvenir de tout !

- C'est pour cela que tu t'es évanouie ?

- Je pense, je ne suis pas sure. Je crois que c'est ta larme qui a eu cet effet !

- Ma larme ?

- Oui, ces larmes d'or qui coulaient sur tes joues, je crois qu'elles sont quelques choses qui nous lie l'un à l'autre. Enfin c'est juste une théorie.

- Il faudra qu'on en parle à Carlisle alors !

- Plus tard !

- On pourrait y aller maintenant !

- Non, plus tard !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ces larmes ont eu cet effet ?

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose !

- Quoi ?

- De m'emmener dans notre maison !

- Je croyais que ce n'était que pour la voir une dernière fois ?

- Non, j'ai d'autres idées en tête !

- Bella !

- Qu'est ce que tu as Edward ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester la petite Bella qui ne se souvient de rien juste pour te faire plaisir ! Je t'avais dit que nous aurions besoin d'entrainement, maintenant que je m'en souviens, j'ai bien l'intention de passer à la pratique plutôt qu'aux simples paroles.

Il me regarda avec un regard presque outré. J'en souriais d'avantage. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je compris alors que j'avais gagné. Que pourrais-je rêver de mieux ?

Il m'embrassa passionnément, mettant tout l'amour dans son baisé. Sa langue franchit mes lèvres et ce baisé devint très fougueux. S'il continuait, nous n'irions pas jusqu'à la maison… Je souriais à cette pensée, mais il finit par se décoller de moi et il me posa par terre pour se relever.

- Tu veux marcher ?

- Edward !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie, tu ne crois quand même pas gagner la partie aussi facilement !

- Je préfère que tu me portes ! Ca ira plus vite ! _Lançais-je pour toutes réponses._

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas quand je courais !

- Je penserais à fermer les yeux !

Il souri, puis m'attrapant par le poignet, il me hissa sur son dos et partit dans une course folle. Je fermais les yeux comprenant maintenant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi si je voulais aller bien lorsque nous arriverions à notre Villa…

* * *

_Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la fiction. Je pense qu'elle a bien duré et comme on dit, les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je préfère arrêter avant que cela parte en cacahuete comme on dit ^^. Je laisserais une ouverture comme je l'ai déjà dit si un jour je la reprend, mais ce n'est pas certain. Je pourrais arrêter la fic à ce chapitre, qu'en pensez vous ? Voulez vous un chapitre supplémentaire ? _

_Pour me faire part de votre réponse, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review ( C'est le petit bouton vert ci dessous xD )_


	22. Epilogue

_Mes petits Lecteurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour ces longs mois d'attentes avant d'avoir enfin l'épilogue de cette histoire. J'ai mit longtemps à réussir à trouver l'inspiration, celle ci m'est venue aujourd'hui, tout d'un coup. Je ne pensais pas réussir à faire un bon chapitre, mais je suis assez satisfaite de celui ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous préviens d'hors et déjà, il y a un petit lemon dans ce chapitre. C'est mon premier, j'espère vraiment que vous ne le trouverez pas trop mal écrit parce qu'on va dire que jusqu'à maintenant j'évitais. D'ailleurs, vous pourrez sans problème me dire si je dois continuer d'éviter dans mes prochaines fics ;). Je pense avoir assez parler, et vue l'attente, je pense que vous serez contents de retrouver l'histoire. Je vous raffrachis un peu la mémoire parce que j'imagine que depuis le temps, vous avez un peu oublié. _

**Résumé :** Après l'agression de Victoria, Bella s'est retrouvée dans le coma. Au bout d'un mois, elle s'est réveillée alors qu'Edward pleurait au dessus de sa tête et qu'elle goutait l'une de ses larmes d'or. Elle ne se souvenait alors de rien concernant Edward et la dernière année s'étant écoulée à Forks. Edward décida de profiter de cette occasion pour quitter Bella, qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de rien, mais c'était sans compter Bella et ses petites habitude de marquer son prénom dans des coeurs ou même d'écouter certaines musiques. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, mais elle voulait savoir. Après avoir demandé des explications à son père sur ce qu'on lui cachait, Edward décida de tout lui raconter, elle eu du mal à le croire, mais le cru, parce que de tout son être elle voulait le croire. Après une balade dans la clairière, un baisé "mouillé" échangé, Bella se rappela de tout, d'Edward, de leurs promesses...

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire de base, ni les personnage. Ne l'oubliez pas.

**Réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre :**

**Ziranie :** J'espère que cette dernière dose te sera suffisante ^^

**PetiteFeeMoi :** Je sais, j'utilise beaucoup de point d'exclamation, et encore, je me suis calmée, avant j'en mettais à chaque phrase, et par deux en plus.

**x8-twilight-8x : **Désolée, mais ce sera le dernier chapitre. Pas de Nessi à l'horizon, mais si un jour j'écris une suite à cette histoire, peut être.

**Ninie77 : **Et Oui, Bella n'est pas très gentille, mais bon, il faut bien qu'elle cesse d'être la petite victime et qu'elle murisse.

**Et merci également à :** Lena, , Mixetremix, Pipelette, Ceci27, Bigmonster4, Mag, jereood29, AU, Jennithepooh-twilight, 25lilou27, Virginie, Bella Swann, Bellardtwilight, Kageroprincesse, Pitchoune-bella, Bella-me, choupinettedu58, Annouk, Edwardtropsexy005, X-guen-X, PrincetoneGirl818, ecathe38, Mrs Esmé Cullen, baby Bella.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Epilogue**

_POV Edward_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Bella avait retrouvé la mémoire. Selon Carlisle, j'étais le seul à avoir causé son réveil et le seul à lui avoir fait retrouver la mémoire grâce à mes larmes. Nous ignorions la raison de ce phénomène car il n'avait jamais été vu auparavant. Aucun livre ne le mentionnait et aucun vampire de notre connaissance n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un vampire qui pleurait des larmes d'or. Nous restions donc dans le mystère le plus total. Celle que cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde, c'était Bella. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que maintenant, nous allions pouvoir vivre heureux ensembles, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas oublié que j'avais accepté de la transformer. Chose que je regrettais un peu, j'avais encore envie de profiter de sa nature humaine, de son sang coulant dans ses veines, de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps parfois si fragile, des battements de son cœur désordonné lorsqu'elle m'apercevait… Tout cela me manquerait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui m'arrêtait, je ne supportais pas de me dire que j'allais priver Bella de son père et de ses amis, car au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle serait transformer, ceux-ci ne tarderaient pas à comprendre que Bella ne vieillissait plus et qu'elle avait gagné une ressemblance étrange avec ma famille.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de notre mariage, Alice accaparait complètement Bella et moi, je ne devais rien dire, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre Bella dans mes bras et partir loin, même très loin de cette ville. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était qu'elle devienne ma femme, toutes les coutumes humaines m'exaspéraient. Sans compter qu'Alice voulait faire les choses en grand, comme d'habitude. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les invitations étaient envoyées et, deux semaines exactement, que nous avions annoncé à Charlie que nous avions décidé de nous marier. Son expression ce jour là ne quitterait jamais ma mémoire…

** Flash Back **

Je conduisais la vieille Chevrolet de Bella, pestant contre sa lenteur légendaire alors que Bella pouffait devant mon humeur. Nous revenions de la villa, endroit où notre amour avait pu renaitre au grand jour. Bella avait le cœur qui battait toujours a une vitesse affolante, mais elle souriait, elle était heureuse, je le voyais sur son visage. Pour ma part, j'étais plutôt angoissé, car je ne faisais pas que la ramener chez elle, elle voulait annoncer à son père que nous allions nous marier très prochainement. J'avais ouvert de grand yeux quand elle m'avait dis cela, son père n'était même pas au courant qu'elle avait recouvré la mémoire. Cela lui ferait deux chocs d'un seul coup. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, il aurait pu faire une crise cardiaque.

Nous arrivions chez Bella à 18 heures, heure que je trouvais tardive, mais nous avions passé l'après midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre… La voiture du chef Swan se trouvait déjà sur le trottoir. J'entendais déjà les pensée de Charlie, et souriait légèrement.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? _Me demanda Bella_.

- Ton père, je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui dire aujourd'hui que nous allons nous marier, je te rappelle qu'il me tient un peu quand même pour responsable de ton accident et que là, il croit que je t'ai enlevé et que tu te trouves certainement dans un coin de la forêt.

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- Oui, parce que je sais que même s'il refuse que tu te maries avec moi, tu le feras quand même.

- Tu ne devrais pas en être si certains, _dit t'elle avec un sourire narquois sur le visage_.

Puis, elle prit le chemin de la maison, gardant ce sourire alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la maison. Je savais qu'elle plaisantait, mais j'aurais également comprit qu'elle veuille plus de moi. J'étais un vampire, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'elle n'y pensait pas. Je la suivais à l'intérieur de la maison, elle se trouvait dans l'entrée et m'avait attendu avant d'affronter son père qui arrivait en trombe à son tour.

- Où est ce que tu étais passée Bella ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te souviens pas de cette année écoulée qu'il n'y a pas de règle à respecter, surtout alors que tu n'a plus de souvenir.

Bella regarda son père en souriant, c'était un peu des retrouvailles pour elle aussi, elle avait vu son père la veille, mais c'était comme si cela faisait plus d'un mois, avant son accident. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Charlie paru aussi surprit que moi. A première vue, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui montre un signe d'affection alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, même pas quand elle se rappelait de lui. Cependant, Charlie était content de ce contact, je l'entendais à ses pensées.

- Bella ?

- Oui papa, je me souviens de tout, tout de cette dernière année, de ma souffrance quand Edward est partie, de toi veillant sur moi autant que tu l'as pu, de ma tentative de suicide… Je me souviens de tout, et même d'Edward, et c'est grâce à lui.

- Grace à lui _? Demanda t'il sceptique_.

- Oui… je ne sais pas comment cela s'explique, mais j'étais avec lui dans la clairière et … pouf, je suis tombé dans les pommes… Et en me réveillant, je me rappelais de tout, ajouta t'elle en regardant son père

Je souriais parce qu'elle omettait grandement que je n'avais pas fait que l'emmener à la clairière aujourd'hui, et que si elle avait trouvé la mémoire, c'était en partie parce que je l'avais embrassé avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle, car alors, je pensais que ce serait notre dernier baisé, celui qui nous séparerait pour toujours. J'étais faible, je le savais, j'avais abandonné la partie alors qu'elle s'était réveillé il y avait si peu de temps… Maintenant, il ne fallait plus que je pense à cela, je l'avais retrouvé, nous allions nous marier, et peut être même que je la transformerais quelques jours plus tard alors que nous serions en voyage de noce, tout était encore possible.

- Alors, tu te souviens de tout parce que vous vous êtes rendu dans cette maudite clairière, cet endroit où tu t'étais retrouvée alors qu'il t'avait abandonné ?

- Papa… _soupira t'elle_. Je sais que tu en veux à Edward pour cela, mais cela remonte à des mois. Et puis, pour cet accident il y a un peu plus d'un mois, il n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas la peine de le blâmer. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi pour ma maladresse !

- Tu parles comme si il t'avait sauvé de tous ces malheurs ! Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a provoqué cette catatonie quand il est partie, et que c'est lui qui t'a poussé au suicide !

- C'est également lui qui m'a empêcher de mourir à cause des médicaments que j'avais ingurgité ce jour là, tu ne pourras pas lui en vouloir toute ta vie, il m'a sauvé plus de fois que tu ne peux le soupçonner.

- Bella, tu sais très bien que je ne lui pardonnerais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, peu importe que tu veuilles sortir avec lui, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner et tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu te rendras compte qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi !

Charlie était toujours le même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il saute à mon cou un jour, mais il était dur, tout ce que je voulais, c'était aimer sa fille, l'aimer à en perdre la raison, l'aimer jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous soit tué, ce qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais, car nous, les Cullen, nous étions une famille et aucun de nous laisserait un problème arriver. J'attendis que Bella reprenne la parole, mais elle semblait avoir peur, son cœur battait à une allure folle, mais avait quelques soubresauts irréguliers, comme s'il allait s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre.

- Chef Swann … _commençais-je_. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour vous annoncer cela, mais Bella et moi avons quelques choses à vous dire.

- Tu es enceinte ? _Lança directement le père de Bella, la colère le rendant rouge comme une pivoine._

- Non papa, je ne suis pas enceinte…

- Alors c'est quoi ?! _demanda Charlie._

- Nous… j'ai décidé d'épouser Edward !

- Qu… Quoi !?

Le chef Swan avait pâlit tout d'un coup, comme si lui-même était devenu un vampire. Maintenant, il se rapprochait plus de mon teint que celui de sa fille qui pourtant était déjà bien pâle.

- Je vais me marier avec Edward,_ lâcha t'elle alors avant d'ajouter_, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- Tu… tu n'y penses pas sérieusement Bella _? Demanda Charlie alors que la colère refaisait surface sur le teint de Charlie._

- Si, je suis très sérieuse, … papa !

Elle venait de l'appeler Papa, je ne su pas si son expression était du à la surprise que nous allions nous marier ou à l'appellation dont elle venait de se servir, toujours était t'il qu'il la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts et en même temps résigné par ce que sa fille venait de dire.

- Et bien soit, épouse Edward, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'emmener à l'autel, il est hors de question que j'accepte ce mariage alors que tu as bien faillit perdre la vie à cause de cet énergumène !

- Très bien papa, veux tu également que je déménage, peut être que cela te sera plus facile ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te mettais à la porte, je ne consens pas à ce mariage, c'est tout !

- Très bien… Je viendrais prendre mes affaires demain.

Je regardais Bella, elle sortie en trombe de la maison, et moi, je restais figé face au chef Swan, attendant la sentence.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a mit dans le crâne, mais si jamais tu la fais souffrir une nouvelle fois, je peux te jurer que je te tuerais de mes propres mains…

Après l'avoir regardé me fixer avec des yeux assassins, je quittais la maison, écoutant tout de même les pensées de Charlie, je rejoignais alors Bella qui se trouvait contre la Chevrolet, luttant quelques instants contre les larmes, jusqu'à ce que je la prenne dans mes bras pour la consoler.

** Fin du flash Back **

Cette période n'avait pas été facile pour Bella, du moins, les trois premiers jours, parce que Charlie finit par appeler Bella, lui disant qu'il respecterait son choix et que si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait pour être heureuse, alors, il la mènerait à l'hôtel le jour J. Elle du alors lui annoncer qu'il ne restait qu'une semaine et demi, et là, nous crûmes que Charlie allait nous faire une crise cardiaque alors que son visage devenait bleu, mais finalement, il n'ajouta rien du tout. Bella ne quitta pas la maison de son père contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle s'arrangeait juste à rentrer quand il n'était pas là ou juste pour dormir quand lui-même ne faisait plus attention qu'à son écran de télévision.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table du séjour où Bella et Alice étaient penchées sur la liste des invités et leur placement éventuel pour le lendemain dans le jardin, Bella avait l'air de ne plus en pouvoir, cela me rappela son mécontentement lorsque nous étions arrivés à la villa après avoir été voir Charlie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

** Flash Back **

Nous étions dans la Chevrolet de Bella, celle ci ravalait les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler. Son père n'allait pas venir à notre mariage, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle savait qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais je voyais dans sa tristesse qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son père ne veuille même pas être présent pour le plus beau jour de la vie de sa fille. J'étais persuadé qu'il changerait d'avis une fois digéré la nouvelle, mais je préférais ne rien dire histoire de ne pas donner de faux espoir à Bella. Nous parcourûmes la forêt puis, le chemin de terre menant jusqu'à la villa Cullen. Bella descendit de voiture avant que je ne puisse aller lui ouvrir la porte. Puis, avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de faire un pas, Alice sortait en trombe de la maison et allait prendre Bella dans ses bras. Je regardais ma sœur en soupirant, elle et son fichu don de voyance.

_« Je te l'avais dit qu'elle finirait par se souvenir, et en plus, vous allez vous marier, c'est la meilleure journée de toute ma vie, ou peut être la deuxième meilleure, mon mariage avec Jasper est pas sur passable ! » _

J'entendis ses pensées et émit un léger sourire. Mon mariage serait la deuxième plus belle journée de ma vie, la première serait certainement le premier regard que j'avais posé sur Bella, la fois où j'avais su que ce serait la femme de ma vie. Alice finit par lâcher Bella pour dire.

- Félicitation Bella, tu verras, tu auras un mariage de rêve… et t'en fait pas pour ton père, il changera d'avis, j'en suis certaines !

- Tu l'as vu ? _demanda alors Bella pleine d'espoir_

- Je ne vais pas te le dire, ce serait de la triche, c'est moi qui voit le futur ! _Dit-elle en souriant._

- Et qu'est ce que tu entends par mariage de rêve, _finit par dire Bella._

- Et bien tu sais, l'église, la réception, des invités, beaucoup de choses !

Je vis l'expression de Bella devenir inquiète, à première vue, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir « un mariage de rêve ». Elle voulait tout comme moi un petit mariage avec seulement quelques personnes pour être témoin du jour où elle deviendrait la femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

- Alice, tu sais que je n'aime pas les fêtes, et tu te rappelles la dernière fois que nous avons fait une fête, le jour de mes dix huit ans ? J'ai bien faillit tout perdre, vous, mais surtout Edward.

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on fera les paquets comme il faut, tu ne te couperas pas ! Et si il n'y a que ça qui te fait peur, alors on ne fera pas de paquets du tout, on les mettra dans des sacs et tu n'auras qu'à prendre les cadeaux directement … Et puis, tu sais, Jasper apprend à se contrôler, il arrivera certainement à faire attention si quelqu'un se blesse,

Bella regardait Alice, complètement désespérée, elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir le centre d'intérêt de toute un assemblée. Encore moins que tous ses invités risquent la mort en se trouvant avec d'autres vampires. Je regardais ma sœur et venait au secours de Bella.

- Alice, laisse Bella tranquille, si elle veut un mariage rapide à Las Vegas ou même dans une petite ville miniature sans qu'il y ait une centaine d'invité, alors ne la force pas à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas !

- Mais je veux juste que ce soit un jour inoubliable pour elle Edward !! Et puis, tu sais très bien qu'un mariage à Las Vegas, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut !

- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est ce qu'elle veut _ajoutais-je_

- Elle veut un beau mariage pour s'en souvenir toute sa vie ! Elle veut que les choses se passent bien pour elle et surtout, elle veut que son père soit là pour le jour le plus important de sa vie. Ce n'est pas trop demandé je pense !

Je regardais Bella qui soupirait, puis, elle reprit contenance et regarda Alice qui à première vue, savait déjà ce que Bella allait dire car elle grimaça.

- Alice, il est hors de question qu'on fasse un grand mariage, je veux juste avoir une bague à mon doigt et qu'il soit marqué sur un papier qu'Edward m'appartient autant que je lui appartiens. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision !

Bella contourna Alice qui à première vue n'était pas très contente que Bella l'ait « rembarrée » ainsi. Mais elle avait retrouvé le sourire, ce qui signifiait que Bella allait changer d'avis, ou que c'était déjà fait même si elle soutenait le contraire. Je suivis Bella dans la maison, où Esmé l'avait déjà rejointe pour la félicité. Ce fut ensuite toute la famille qui nous félicita. Ils étaient heureux de retrouver Bella, et encore plus de savoir que bientôt, elle ferait complètement partie de la famille. Emmett ne pu d'ailleurs s'empêcher de dire lorsqu'il la serra dans les bras.

- Alors, ça te plait de devenir ma petite sœur pour de vrai ? Tu vas voir, on va bien rire !

Je regardais mon frère en signe d'avertissement, son « on va bien rire » signifiait en gros qu'il allait être content de profiter de la maladresse de Bella. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Rosalie de nous féliciter. Elle fit un petit sourire qui d'ailleurs ressemblait bien plus à une grimace. Puis, Esmé prépara un repas pour Bella, pour qu'elle puisse un peu manger car il fallait le dire, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin. Elle mangea tout ce qu'Esmé avait préparé et celle-ci en fut ravie. Elle aimait beaucoup cuisiner, mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait gouter aux plats qu'elle confectionnait pour savoir s'ils étaient mangeables. Je du ensuite quitter la maison et laisser Bella toute seule pour aller chasser, lorsque je revins, elle était en grande conversation avec Alice et arborait un petit sourire qui chez Alice était bien plus expressif. Ma sœur était donc parvenue à ses fins, Bella avait accepté un grand mariage, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Et que ce n'était pas non plus ce que je souhaitais. Je ne voulais que le mariage avec Bella, je ne voulais pas pour autant qu'elle aille contre son envie que cela se fasse dans l'intimité. Je regardais Bella et Alice et m'approchait.

- Alors, tu l'as décidé finalement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, on ne peut rien me refuser, tu le sais bien, _me lança Alice du canapé où elle était installée avec Bella. Je me tournais d'ailleurs vers cette dernière._

- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux Bella ? Je veux dire, un grand mariage ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, enfin, plus précisément, je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres d'Alice et en y réfléchissant, un petit mariage ou un grand, c'est du pareil au même, à la fin, je serais ta femme et plus rien ne nous séparera.

J'esquissais un sourire en l'entendant, Alice avait du lui dire bien des choses pendant ma petite absence d'une heure. Des choses qui peut être ne me plairaient pas si je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'énerver, le plus important en somme, c'était que très bientôt, Bella serait ma femme, qu'elle deviendrait l'une des nôtres et que nous aurions toutes l'éternité pour découvrir la vie en temps que couples. Je ne serais plus le solitaire, je serais un mari aimant et ferais tout pour rendre Bella aussi heureuse que possible.

La soirée se termina, et vers minuit, Bella s'endormit dans le lit se trouvant dans ma chambre juste pour elle. Je fredonnais encore ma berceuse alors qu'elle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée depuis déjà bien longtemps.

** Fin du Flash Back **

Je m'approchais de l'endroit où se trouvait Bella et Alice, et écarquillait les yeux en voyant sur la liste des invités, un invité que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver sur cette liste.

- Jacob Black ?

- Oui, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je n'allais pas l'inviter.

- Ce n'est pas ça Bella, mais tu sais que c'est un loup ? Il va se retrouver entouré de vampire et je te rappelle que les vampires ne supportent pas particulièrement l'odeur des loups !

- Vous allez bien pouvoir faire un effort pour une journée ! Et puis, ce n'est même pas sure qu'il viendra, il ne t'a jamais aimé, et je crois que d'apprendre que j'avais accepté de t'épouser n'a pas aidé.

- Personnellement, cela ne me dérangerait pas qu'il se tienne à l'écart, nous sommes civilisés vis-à-vis des loups ici, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les vampires qui seront présent demain !

- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils attaqueront Jacob alors qu'il y aura une foule d'humain avec nous ? Il y a un secret à protéger !

Je n'ajoutais rien de plus et continuait de regarder la liste, il y avait une majorité d'élèves du lycée qui seraient présents. Certains étaient heureux de notre mariage, d'autres pensaient que c'était une plaisanterie. Mike Newton devait être celui qui ne comprenait pas comment une fille aussi bien que Bella pouvait être avec un gars aussi maléfique que moi, à croire que celui-ci ne m'aimerait jamais. Je remarquais alors des personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

- Sue Clearwater ?

- C'est la mère de Leah et Seth, tu t'en souviens, ils font partis de la meute eux aussi. Elle a perdu son mari il y a quelques mois.

- Et tu la mets avec ton père, ta mère et Phil ?

- Oui, elle connait bien mon père, cela devrait être bien, peut être qu'ils se rapprocheront !

- Depuis quand tu veux jouer les marieuses ? Je croyais que c'était le genre d'Alice.

- Et bien, il faut dire que l'idée vient tout d'abord d'elle, mais comme je trouve que c'est une bonne idée !

Alice continuait d'intervertir certaines personnes, essayant de mettre les vampires ensembles au maximum pour éviter les accidents. Il n'y aurait que nos amis de Denali, ce qui faisait déjà 5 vampires supplémentaires, Laurent les ayant rejoint depuis déjà quelques temps et vivant d'ailleurs une belle romance avec Irina.

- Voilà, c'est parfait, le plan de table est fini ! _s'écria Alice en refermant le stylo qu'elle avait dans les mains._

- Je peux donc récupérer Bella ?

- Ah non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Bella reste avec moi, il y a les derniers essayages, et puis, la dernière soirée de célibataire ! Tu devras attendre demain pour la voir.

- Quoi ?

Bella nous regardait parler sans rien dire, mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle avait envie elle aussi d'être seule quelques instants avec moi. Je regardais Alice. Puis, c'est Bella qui prit la parole.

- Alice, je veux qu'un petit moment avec lui, je peux bien te laisser un petit quart d'heure tu n'auras qu'à en profiter toi aussi pour aller voir Jasper, je crois qu'il n'en peut plus de ne pas avoir sa femme près de lui parce qu'elle s'occupe du mariage de sa futur belle sœur !!

- Hum… _fit Alice résignée en se levant et en disparaissant de la pièce._

Bella n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour me prendre la main et m'emmener au premier étage avec empressement par rapport à sa lenteur habituelle d'humaine. Nous arrivions alors dans ma chambre.

- Bella qu'est ce qui t'arrive, c'est quoi cet empressement ?

- Nous avons un quart d'heure, seuls tous les deux, nous ferions bien d'en profiter !

- Qu'est ce que….

Avant même que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Bella s'était jeté à mon cou et avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'écartai quelques instants.

- Bella, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seuls et que la maison n'est pas très bien insonorisé !

- Arrête de mentir, j'ai posé la question à Alice. Elle m'a dit qu'on entendrait rien du tout, que cette pièce était aussi insonorisé que les autres, et heureusement d'ailleurs car d'après elle, il serait très difficile de supporter Emmett et Rosalie.

- Tu parles de notre vie sexuelle avec Alice ? Demandai-je alors.

Je regardais Bella qui tout d'un coup avait le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Elle ne changerait donc jamais, sauf le jour où elle serait devenue comme moi.

- Je… je ne lui ai rien dit sur … enfin… je voulais juste être sure que nous ne serions pas entendu s'ils nous arrivaient un jour de…

Je me penchais vers son oreille doucement, et dit dans un murmure.

- S'il nous arrivait un jour de faire l'amour ici dans ma chambre alors qu'ils seraient dans la pièce d'à côté…

- Oui… répondit t'elle dans un souffle.

N'attendant pas plus de temps, je posais de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé passionné et affamé, j'avais faim d'elle, comme à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Très rapidement, alors que je la plaquais contre le mur, je passais ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander d'approfondir, elle ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit les lèvres doucement. Nos langues se mêlèrent alors dans une danse sensuelle qui nous emportait chacun dans un autre monde. Je la sentais déjà se tendre sous mes doigts alors que mes mains parcouraient ses hanches sous son débardeur. Je quittai ses lèvres pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle et parcourait sa mâchoire, son cou, puis remontait pour lui mordiller doucement son lobe d'oreille, à cet instant, elle souffla mon prénom.

- Ed...ward…

Je souris tout contre sa peau alors qu'elle tentait de se coller un peu plus à moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'aller plus loin alors qu'Alice pouvait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour continuer la torture de Bella. Mais j'avais envie d'elle, autant qu'elle de moi… Elle tendit les bras et je lui ôtais son débardeur d'un seul geste, je laissais ensuite glisser mes mains le long de son corps, de ses hanches, et remontait vers sa poitrine. Elle frissonnait sous mes doigts et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que le contraste de température de nos peaux devait être vraiment important alors que l'excitation augmentait considérablement sa température. Mais cela ne m'arrêtait pas, et cela l'arrêta encore moins. Toujours coincées entre le mur et moi, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise avec hâte. Elle me fit sourire, chaque fois, elle était la plus pressée de nous deux, et dieu seul savait à quel point j'avais envie d'elle.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur mon torse, et finit par déposé quelques baisés tout le long de celui-ci. Elle remonta ensuite pour m'embrasser de nouveau, comme si j'étais son oxygène et pourtant, c'était tout l'inverse car je le lui ôtais chaque fois que je l'embrassais ainsi. Elle s'accrocha à moi et noua ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je la portais alors jusqu'au lit et l'y déposait délicatement. Je vins me placer au dessus d'elle, et retrouvait ses lèvres et sa bouche très rapidement. Je lui caressais la poitrine à travers son carcan que ne tardais pas à lui ôter. Elle se cambrait sous mes caresses et gémissait doucement.

_POV Bella_

Les doigts d'Edward était tellement doux sur ma peau, j'avais du mal à réalisé qu'il m'avait laissé le convaincre si rapidement, même la dernière fois, il avait été plutôt têtu et toujours craintif de me faire du mal. Pourtant, il ne m'avait fait aucun mal, au contraire, il avait été doux, comme à chaque fois… Parfois j'espérais qu'il deviendrait moins attentif et qu'il se laisserait bien plus aller, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être pour aujourd'hui, même si les caresses qu'il me prodiguait étaient fantastiques. Il vint malaxer l'un de mes seins alors que ses lèvres mordillaient ma gorge. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me morde, qu'il montre une autre facette de lui, même si cela devait me tuer. J'avais envie qu'il me montre autre chose… Puis, ses lèvres vinrent titiller mes tétons déjà durcit. Il passait d'un sein à l'autre, les mordillant pour augmenter les sensations… peut être allait t'il enfin finir avec cet Edward craintif que j'aimais mais qui m'énervait aussi. Sa tête de lit était encore en bon état, et si cela lui faisait plaisir, il pouvait la réduire en miette, du moment qu'il me montrait un peu plus de passion.

Je me cambrais sous ses nombreuses caresses, mais j'en voulais plus, bien plus. Je glissais mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon et en défit le bouton ainsi que la fermeture, je devinais alors l'intensité de son désir à travers son érection. Je frôlais alors son membre tendu et il émit un grognement qui me fit sourire. Si seulement ce grognement pouvait aussi se faire voir par des gestes plus « bestiaux ». Je passai ensuite ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer et lui caressait son membre avec application, faisant des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide.

- Be…lla

Il m'attrapa la main alors et reprit sa respiration bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il me regardait dans les yeux, Les siens n'avaient jamais été aussi noirs de désir et d'envie. Si bien que je ne compris pas totalement ce qui arrivait alors qu'il m'enlevait mon jean à la hâte et m'arrachait ma culotte en dentelle noire, la réduisant en morceaux de tissu. Il s'écarta de moi une fraction de seconde et lorsqu'il fut de nouveau sur moi, il était complètement nu. Il m'embrassa comme jamais il ne m'avait embrassé jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais presque l'impression que c'était la première fois. Pourquoi ne m'avait t'il jamais embrassé avec cette même passion ? Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de question, je sentais son membre à mon entrée et il me pénétra d'un coup de rein sans que je ne m'y attende. L'Edward passionné qui se trouvait en moi était loin de l'Edward qui m'avait fait l'amour jusqu'à maintenant. Il commença alors rapidement ses vas et vient alors que j'ondulais des hanches en synchronisation.

- Edward…

Je soupirais, essayant de retrouver mon souffle alors que la jouissance arrivait. Edward allait à une vitesse régulière, mais j'en voulais plus.

- Plus vite… s'il te plait…

Je le suppliais du regard, il hésita un instant, pour finalement donner un grand coup de reins en moi. Puis, il reprit à un rythme effréné, je le sentais partout en moi, je l'aimais. Puis, ce fut la jouissance qui arriva, mes parois se resserrèrent autour de son membre et je criai son prénom alors qu'il criait le mien quelques instants plus tard en jouissant à son tour en moi et arrachant par la même occasion la tête de son lit…

*****

_POV Edward_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de faire. J'avais prit un risque démesuré en faisant l'amour à Bella aussi sauvagement. J'aurais pu la tuer, lui arracher la tête. J'étais vraiment inconscient. Et pourtant, elle se reposait à cet instant même dans le creux de mes bras. Elle avait la respiration rapide, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, ce qui vint tout doucement. Je ne lui avais fait aucun mal, j'avais juste réduit à néant le lit qu'Esmé avait prit soin de choisir dans une des boutiques les plus côté de New York. Encore un lit que je devrais racheter, même si il ne servirait certainement plus une fois que je serais installé avec Bella dans notre maison. Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par Bella qui remua contre moi, réveillant tout de suite le désir que j'avais eu pour elle. Est-ce que cela passerait un jour, ou alors devrais-je supporter cette envie sans pouvoir la satisfaire à chaque fois… Elle passa une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes, puis posa sa tête sur mon torse en encerclant ma taille de ses bras.

- Bella… _la sermonnai-je_

- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment_

- Tu sais qu'Alice pourrait entrer dans cette pièce d'une minute à l'autre ?

Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, je captai les pensées d'Alice juste à cet instant.

_« Tu pourrais pas décoller Bella de toi ? Nous avons encore des essayages à faire, et puis, j'aimerais qu'elle soit fraiches et dispo pour la soirée que j'ai prévue ce soir »._

Je souris en entendant ses première pensées et un peu moins aux suivantes. Qu'avait donc prévu Alice pour la dernière soirée de Bella en tant que « célibataire » ? Les humains n'avaient t'il pas pour habitude de faire venir un stripteaseur ? Je n'imaginais pas vraiment Bella apprécié cela, mais Alice et Rosalie serait bien amusées elles deux. Et puis, il y aurait aussi Angela et Jessica d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Alors que je repartais dans mes pensées, elles furent interrompues par Alice une fois de plus.

_« Edward, tu te dépêches, je n'ai pas toute la journée moi, et puis, il est déjà 15 heures, nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout faire si tu continues ainsi à accaparer Bella. Vous aurez tout votre temps pour faire ça quand vous serez en lune de miel »._

Edward se l'imaginait déjà, lui et Bella, sur une plage déserte, faisant l'amour à en perdre la tête à chaque instant qui passerait. Cependant, il fallait pour cela qu'elle se prépare pour devenir sa femme. Il se résolu donc à dire à Bella.

- Je crois que tu ferais bien de rejoindre Alice, sinon, elle va venir de chercher elle-même.

- Tu entends ses pensées ?

- Oui, et en ce moment même elle imagine une façon de te torturer un peu plus demain !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait faire de pire que ce mariage en grande pompe ?

- D'après ce qu'elle pense, te demander de faire un grand discours devant tous tes invités.

- De toutes façons, je pense que je ne pourrais pas y couper. Il va bien falloir que je dise à l'assistance pourquoi je t'épouse alors que je n'ai même pas mon bac qui n'a lieu que dans une semaine !!

- Ce n'est pas obligé, je peux faire un discours pour deux ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Puis, je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais, elle se plaçait alors un peu plus sur moi pour approfondir. Et là, ce ne fut pas les pensées que j'entendis, mais les cris d'Alice.

- Bella, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! Si tu n'es pas sortie de cette chambre dans 2 minutes, je vais chercher Emmett !

Tout d'un coup, Bella soupira et après m'avoir donné un dernier baisé, elle se leva. Elle était loin d'avoir peur d'Emmett, mais si celui-ci débarquait en trombe et nous surprenais, elle se sentirait complètement honteuse. Je regardais Bella s'habiller, et me rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de sous vêtement à mettre, je lui avais complètement déchiqueté sa petite culotte. J'entendis alors Alice, qui me souffla :

_« Dans ta commode »_

Je me levais du lit et allait ouvrir la commode, je découvrais alors un sous vêtement, j'étais reconnaissante à Alice, et en même temps, le fait qu'elle sache tout de ma vie sexuelle avec Bella m'énervait au plus haut point, il allait falloir que je mette les points sur les I et qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses visions en ce qui nous concernait. Je tendais la petite culotte noire également à Bella, et celle-ci me regarda avec un regard interrogateur. Elle devait se demander pourquoi j'avais ce sous vêtement alors que toutes ses affaires étaient encore chez elle et d'ailleurs que ce soir, elle dormirait la bas avec les filles, son père ayant décidé de passer la nuit à la réserve Quileute pour libérer la maison. Je murmurais donc :

- Alice …

Après avoir émit un soupir, Bella s'habilla complètement, puis elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa de nouveau, je fus d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas entendre Alice, mais c'était certainement la dernière fois que je voyais Bella aujourd'hui, et demain, je ne la verrais pas avant 15 heures. Moment auquel je lui dirais « oui » pour toute la vie.

_POV Bella_

Je sortie de la chambre, puis, je rejoignis Alice dans sa chambre où elle m'attendait. Elle était avec Rosalie, cette dernière s'étant résignée au mariage de son frère avoir moi, pauvre petite humaine que j'étais. J'avais compris au cours des dernières semaines et grâce à Alice la rancœur qu'avait Rosalie à mon égard, mais je n'y pouvais rien si j'étais tombé amoureuse d'un vampire, et j'y pouvais encore moins si la seule solution pour que je sois éternellement à ses côtés soit d'être transformée à mon tour, c'est-à-dire, tuée.

- Enfin te voilà ! On t'attendait plus !

Alors que le rouge me montait aux joues, je fis une grimace, je n'étais vraiment pas dans le genre discrète en ce qui concernait ce que j'avais fait avec Edward, en même temps, qu'est ce que j'y pouvais ?

- Bon, on s'y met ?

- N'y compte pas Bella, tu ne reverras pas Edward aujourd'hui.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi on reste ici ? Je pourrais très bien essayer la robe chez moi, il n'y aurait ainsi pas de tentation !

- Mais je te rappelle au contraire que ce soir, ce sera la place de toutes les tentations chez toi ! _Fit Alice avec un léger rire._

- Alice ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de stripteaseur !

- Je te parle pas de stripteaseur bécasse, mais d'autre genre de tentation, tu sais, le genre qui se boit, qui se mange ? Et n'oublions pas les dvd romantique et le gros pot de glace !

- C'est ça pour toi un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? _Demandai-je alors_

- Ecoute Bella, soit tu veux un vrai enterrement de vie de jeune fille, soit tu n'en veux pas, mais décide toi, je n'aurais pas le temps de tout faire à la dernière minute.

- Va pour la soirée de célibataire, bien qu'aucune de nous ne le soit.

- Même pas Angela ? _demanda Alice_

- Non, même pas Angela, je te rappelle que depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Eric, Angela sort avec Ben, et d'ailleurs, il sera certainement avec Mike ce soir, le petit ami de Jessica.

- Et Lily ? Elle a un copain ? _Demanda Rosalie._

- Hum, je crois que oui, elle sort avec un certain John, mais je ne le connais pas.

Lily était une nouvelle élève arrivé à Forks avec sa famille depuis seulement deux semaines. Bella avait appris à la connaitre lorsqu'elle était repartie en cours et la trouvait sympas, elle l'avait donc invité à son mariage, et à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Quant à John, elle l'avait déjà aperçu dans le coin, mais il n'était plus au lycée, il tenait une boutique de confiserie à la sortie de la ville depuis que ses parents étaient morts tragiquement. Il devait avoir environ 22 ans.

- Bon, alors essayons cette robe que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi !

- Du calme Bella, cela risque de prendre du temps pour les dernières retouches !

Je soupirais, et on se mettait au travaille, j'enfilais la robe que j'avais choisie avec l'aide d'Alice. C'était une robe assez simple, elle avait de fine bretelle, et était faite de façon à rehaussé ma poitrine et lui donner du volume. Elle était moulante jusqu'à la taille et devenait plus ample ensuite. Elle était d'une couleur crème très clair. Et je la trouvais magnifique, elle ressemblait à peu de chose près à celle que ma mère portait à son mariage.

Les essayages durèrent une bonne partie de la journée, et ce n'est qu'à dix huit heures qu'elles plièrent le tout en camouflant tout dans le placard d'Alice qui fermait à clé. Chose inutile vu la force qu'avait Edward, il pourrait sans problème détruire la porte, et ne le ferait certainement pas si il ne voulait pas subir le courroux d'Alice. Nous partîmes sans que je ne puisse dire au revoir à Edward, celui-ci était parti chassé. Je n'avais donc plus le choix que d'attendre le lendemain pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Pendant qu'Alice conduisait, j'en profitais quand même pour lui envoyé un SMS.

_« Je sais que tu dois être en train de vider un puma, mais je voulais te dire que je t'aime, tu me manque déjà. B. »_

Je rangeais ensuite mon portable, n'attendant pas de réponse, s'il était effectivement en train de vider un puma de son sang, il n'allait certainement pas sortir son portable au risque que sa proie ne s'échappe. Je fermais quelques instants les yeux, attendant que nous arrivions chez moi, cela ne tarda pas. Je pensais tout d'un coup qu'on aurait très bien pu faire cette soirée « célibataire » dans notre maison à moi et Edward, mais bon, c'était bien ainsi, et en plus, personne ne connaissait encore cette maison, en dehors d'Esmé et Carlisle. Je sortais de la voiture, et me dirigeais rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, talonnée par Alice et Rosalie portant quelques paquets. J'entrais dans la maison et découvrais qu'Alice avait déjà fait un petit tour dans le coin. Le salon ne comportait plus que le canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin, et la télé. Ainsi qu'une montagne de coussin moelleux sur le sol. A première vue, ce serait une soirée vraiment tranquille devant la télévision. Je remarquais également qu'il y avait un karaoké dans un coin. Si Alice pensait que j'allais pousser la chansonnette, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, je n'avais aucune intention de chanter quoi que ce soit.

- Alors, comment tu trouve la décoration ?

- Je dirais que mon père va nous tuer !

- Mais non, c'est même lui qui a installé le Karaoké, je n'ai jamais été très douée avec l'électronique, même après quelques décennies d'entrainement.

- Tu veux dire que mon père a installé un Karaoké dans son salon ? Tu es sure que tu parles bien de Charlie ?

- Oui, à moins qu'il n'ait un frère jumeau, mais cela m'étonnerait quand même fortement !

Je regardais Alice complètement abasourdie. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'elle veuille faire autant de choses en une soirée. Je montais dans ma chambre et regardait la valise qui se trouvait sur mon lit. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ça.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas partir en lune de miel sans vêtement de rechange. Je sais que tu ne les porteras certainement pas tous, et peut être même pas du tout mais bon…

- Alice… soupirai-je. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas partir en lune de miel, nous avons le bac dans seulement une semaine.

- Arrête de jouer les rabats joie, tu connais tes cours très bien, tu n'as donc plus besoin de révisé, vous allez partir dès demain soir et ne reviendrez que dans 6 jours exactement pour les examens.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'arriverais à me détendre alors que l'examen le plus important de ma vie va avoir lieu ?

- De toutes façons, tu auras certainement l'occasion de le repasser dans deux ans, lorsque tu seras un vampire accompli.

Je regardais Alice, je n'avais pas pensé à cela, bientôt, je ne serais plus humaine, alors, j'aurais l'occasion de repasser le bac encore et encore. En plus, je n'aurais plus de mal pour réviser sans me fatigué car je ne dormirais plus. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'Alice m'avait laissé dans la valise. J'en sortie des menottes.

- Tu penses que je vais faire quoi avec ça Alice ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, ce que tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à voir avec Edward !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as vu quelques choses qui te fassent croire… que ce soit mon genre d'addiction.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais, tu verras ça peut toujours servir.

Je déglutis n'essayant même pas d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre dans cette maudite valise bien que j'avais aperçu une nuisette en dentelle rouge et transparente qui ne ferait pas plus long feu que ma culotte plus tôt dans l'après midi. Nous redescendîmes ensuite et on se retrouva bientôt à six dans le salon à rire, chanter et regarder des films à l'eau de rose. La soirée ce déroula tranquillement, on passait de « Bleeding Love » de Leona Lewis à « I want you to want me » des Donnas. La soirée fut perturbée vers minuit quand Edward décida de nous faire une petite visite surprise. Et qu'Alice se leva en trombe pour sortir de la maison. Moi ainsi qu'Angela, Jessica, Lily et Rosalie nous étions précipité à la fenêtre. Je regardais alors Edward supplier sa sœur pour venir me dire bonne nuit. Il était clair pourtant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas cela. Elle le fit comprendre à Edward avec un non catégorique. Celui-ci s'éloigna dans la forêt, et je fus sur le coup déçu qu'Alice soit si dur, j'aurais tellement aimé l'embrasser. Je sentis alors mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

_« Tu me manques aussi, et tu vas voir, je vais trouver un moyen de te dire bonne nuit ! E. »_

Je souriais et pourtant ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. C'est alors que, toujours devant la fenêtre, je vis Emmett et Jasper arriver tous les deux ensembles, et Edward derrière, sifflotant comme si de rien n'était. Alice qui était toujours dehors regarda ses frères et son mari arriver. La scène se déroula alors très rapidement sous mes yeux, en quelques secondes, Jasper avait attrapé Alice, et Emmett l'aidait dans sa tache. Edward entra très rapidement dans la maison, et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il m'emmenait loin de la maison, enfin, aussi loin que possible. Il me déposa au cœur de la forêt et ne perdit pas une seule minute pour m'embrasser avec passion, j'avais le souffle court, erratique. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait bravé Alice de cette façon rien que pour moi alors que nous allions nous retrouver quelques heures plus tard, le lendemain. Edward me regarda alors dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella, plus que tout au monde, je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies !

- Je ne l'oublierais pas ! _Répondis-je le souffle court_

- Je vais devoir te ramener, je pense qu'Alice va réussir à se dégager et qu'après, elle va vouloir me tuer !

- Encore quelques minutes …

Je soupirais d'aise, et posais de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, je l'attirais à moi de toutes mes forces pour approfondir ce baisé, puis, il du se résoudre à me ramener, mais à une vitesse beaucoup plus lente. Juste avant de venir, les garçons avait déposé Mike, Ben et Eric chez eux, pour eux la soirée venait de se terminer, pour moi, c'était comme ci elle venait de commencer véritablement. Il me déposa à l'arrière de la maison et fila, je rentrais dans la maison et découvrait Alice au milieu des coussins, l'air mécontente.

- Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas Bella.

- Il voulait juste me dire bonne nuit !

- Il va te voir dans quelques heures, il pouvait bien attendre, et toi aussi ! Vous serez mariés demain, il faudrait que vous appreniez à vous contrôler un peu !!

Alice resta quelques instants à faire la moue puis, elle se releva, et nous reprîmes notre soirée là où nous l'avions laissé. Pour finir, nous regardâmes « The Notebook » un film émouvant et tellement romantique, je m'endormis, espérant que moi, je n'oublierais plus jamais Edward.

******

_POV Edward_

J'y étais enfin, j'allais épouser Bella, elle allait devenir mienne aussi simplement qu'en disant ce mot « Oui ». J'avais du mal à y croire, même maintenant que je la voyais descendre l'allée du jardin. Tout avait été décoré par Alice, Esmée et Rosalie une bonne partie de la nuit et également ce matin. Tout était splendide, je n'attendais plus que l'élue de mon cœur. Et elle arrivait, lentement, à son allure humaine, l'allure la plus langoureuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que bientôt, je serais son mari, que bientôt, nous serions enfin mari et femme.

Elle descendait l'allée du jardin accompagné de son père ayant vêtu un costume noir pour l'occasion. Alors qu'il y avait deux semaines, il n'était pas près à ce que Bella me choisisse en temps qu'épouse, aujourd'hui, il semblait heureux de voir sa fille aller vers l'élu de son cœur. Elle arriva bien rapidement juste à côté de moi. Je regardais la beauté qu'elle représentait, elle était tellement belle. J'avais faillit abandonner une pareille créature, j'avais faillit mettre fin à notre histoire par peur qu'elle soit en danger, mais elle ne le serait bientôt plus.

Le prêtre entama son discours, puis se fut à mon tour et à celui de Bella de faire nos « promesses » pour l'avenir. Cela se termina bien rapidement. Bella me regarda et lorsque le prête lui posa la question, « Voulez vous prendre Edward Anthony Masen Cullen comme époux légitime », elle ne pu que répondre :

- Je le veux…

Puis ce fut mon tour, et je n'hésitai pas un instant.

- Je le veux

J'attendais quelques instants que le prêtre me donne la permission d'embrasser ma femme. Puis, enfin, je pus prendre ma femme dans mes bras et l'embrasser devant tous les témoins de notre bonheur. C'était le début de notre infini…

**The End**

* * *

_Et Oui, cette fois, c'est la fin. Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivit pour cette fic, j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fin que j'ai passé toute la journée à écrire. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire et peut être qu'un jour, je la reprendrais si je retrouve de l'inspiration. J'attends vos impressions sur cette fin avec impatience, bonnes ou mauvaises. Merci beaucoup de vos encouragement. J'ai déjà quelques petites idées pour une prochaine fic, et si vous en avez, vous pouvez toujours m'en faire part, peut être que cela m'aidera dans la conception de ma fic qui n'est pour l'instant qu'une ébauche._

_Je répondrais à toutes vos questions et Reviews dans un prochain "chapitre"._

_Peut être à très bientôt.  
_


End file.
